


Библиотекарь

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Глеб не думает, что болен, но у окружающих нет сомнений в его ненормальности. Обычно над ним посмеиваются или делают вид, что его попросту не существует, чтобы не навлечь на себя проблемы.Юрий Фёдорович замещает заболевшую учительницу в классе, где учится Глеб, но не обращать внимания на странного юношу у него не получается.Кто кого и чему в результате научит?





	Библиотекарь

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки к произведению:   
> The Enemies — Perfect Stranger  
> Imogen Heap — Just For Now  
> Serezhadelal — Toska  
> Letzte Instanz — Wann  
> The Fray — Hold My Hand  
> Bleeker Ridge — Bitter Soul  
> Troye Sivan — Happy Little Pill

 Солнце бледно-жёлтое, а лучи острые, будто ножи. Они режут сетчатку глаза, и хочется зажмуриться до боли, закрыть глаза руками, вдавив глазные яблоки в череп как можно глубже. Но Глеб отгоняет лёгкое раздражение, водружает на нос чёрные солнцезащитные очки с крупными стёклами. Он отпускает железную дверь, за которую держался, как тонущий рыбак за край лодки во время шторма, и сбегает по лестнице. Быстро идёт по тротуару, чуть сгорбившись, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, ни на что не отвлекаться.   
Глеб опаздывает. Приходить не вовремя ему очень не нравится: за это ругают. А Глеб очень не любит, когда его отчитывают.  
В школу он входит с первым звонком, снимает куртку, садится на скамейку в холле и переобувается. Он всегда это делает, даже если безнадёжно опаздывает, а уличная обувь достаточно чистая, чтобы пренебречь сменкой. Звенит второй звонок, Глеб вздрагивает, но аккуратно — подошва к подошве — кладёт ботинки в пакет и кидается в раздевалку.  
Очки он сдёргивает с носа только перед дверью в кабинет русского языка и литературы.  
«Татьяна Семёновна, как всегда, разозлится, — думает он. — Будет ругаться. Будто оттого, что я опоздал на три минуты, случилось что-то ужасное».  
Каждый раз, когда Глеб опаздывает, она хмурится, говорит, что это не идёт ни в какие ворота, потом допрашивает его по теме урока, а в конце грозится вызвать бабушку в школу — этого она, правда, так ни разу не сделала.   
Глеб робко стучится в дверь сбитыми — засохшая кровь, тонкие царапины, до конца не оторванные куски кожи — костяшками пальцев и открывает дверь, входит, сжимая в руке дужки очков.  
— Извините за опоздание, — говорит он.  
Напротив него у доски стоит молодой мужчина. На нём джинсы — чертовски голубые — и пуловер — невообразимо бордовый. Глеб отшатывается назад.  _Может, он что-то спутал?_  Ученики посмеиваются.  
— Проходи, звонок только прозвенел. — Кажется, мужчина улыбается, но Глеб не видит: он не смотрит ему в лицо.  
Он кивает, прошмыгнув в класс, чтобы устроиться за последней партой.  
— Меня зовут Юрий Фёдорович. Я буду замещать вашу учительницу, пока она в больнице.  
Он спрашивает, что проходили до этого, немного говорит о себе, но Глеб не вслушивается: он выкладывает из сумки учебные принадлежности. Голос у Юрия Фёдоровича громкий.   
Потом он читает Блока — выплёвывает строки. Слова, будто пули, разлетаются по классу. Глеб закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. Тянет пальцы в рот и кусает ногти, кожу, чувствует кровь на языке.  _Юрий Фёдорович его не знает, Юрий Фёдорович не Татьяна Семёновна, ничего он не поймёт._  
— Впереди — с кровавым флагом, / И за вьюгой невидим, / И от пули невредим, / Нежной поступью надвьюжной, / Снежной россыпью жемчужной, / В белом венчике из роз — / Впереди — Исус Христос, — выплёвывает Юрий Фёдорович последние строки — и серебряные, блестящие пули тают в воздухе.  
Он ещё много говорит, иногда что-то спрашивает. Сначала все стесняются, а потом уже увереннее тянут руки. Конечно, кому-то глубоко начхать на нового молодого преподавателя, который из кожи вон лезет, чтобы понравиться ученикам. Глеб очень хочет, чтобы ему тоже было всё равно, но слова-пули каждый раз заставляют его едва заметно вздрагивать.   
Пусть Юрий Фёдорович, в отличие от Татьяны Семёновны, из-за опоздания его не ругал и не мучил каверзными вопросами по прочитанному, но лучше бы всё оставалось, как было: Глеб терпеть не может перемены. Они ему не нравятся даже больше, чем выволочки учителей.  
Когда Глеб только перешёл в пятый класс, для него стали настоящим потрясением внезапно появившиеся новые преподаватели и предметы. Потом изменений было уже меньше, но к каждому новому уроку или учителю Глеб привыкал неделями. Новые люди, обращающие на него порядочное количество внимания, всегда вызывают у него дискомфорт.  
Юрий Фёдорович задаёт домашнее задание: какие-то небольшие доклады. По желанию. Девчонки возбуждённо шепчутся и тянут руки. Кто-то из юношей тоже: им кажется, что у нового, добродушного на вид преподавателя можно легко заработать хорошие оценки, пока нет строгой Татьяны Семёновны.  
Глеб выскальзывает из кабинета с прозвеневшим звонком. Он прикидывает, сколько раз в ближайшее время ему придётся встретиться с Юрием Фёдоровичем. Выходит, что на этой неделе предстоит ещё целых четыре встречи. Три урока русского языка — один из них сегодня — и факультатив.  _Может, его вообще отменят. Хоть бы..._  
Через несколько уроков Глеб опять сидит в кабинете русского, вперив взгляд в портреты классиков над доской — светлые пятна лиц, чёрные чёткие линии. Вокруг хаос: салатовые — ослепительные — занавески, ярко-зелёные стены, кислотные пятна одежды одноклассников. У доски пылает Юрий Фёдорович, говорит громко, плюётся словами, светлые волосы слепят, взметаются вихрем, когда он встряхивает головой, в очередной раз сорвавшись с места, переместившись в другой конец доски, чтобы что-то написать или указать на какое-то правило на одной из табличек — чёрных букв, невообразимо кислотных рамок. Глеб нет-нет да поднимает на преподавателя взгляд: привыкает. Но стоит Юрию Фёдоровичу повернуться к аудитории, он вновь таращится в свою тетрадь, в аккуратные, округлые, будто из прописей, буквы.  
— А теперь запишем предложение. — Юрий Фёдорович проносится ярким вихрем к своему столу. — Пусть к доске пойдёт, — он водит пальцем по списку в журнале, — Кузнецов.  
Глеб хватается за парту руками. Не сейчас. Он не может идти. Он не готов. Он не хочет.  _Пусть Юрий Фёдорович не обращает на него внимания никогда._  
— Его нет, что ли? — удивляется — слова просачиваются к Глебу через толщу воздуха — Юрий Фёдорович.  
Сидящая за первой партой Аня — красные точки длинных ногтей, жёлтое пятно блузки — что-то шепчет учителю. Кто-то кричит:  
— Да здесь он!  
— Но он не пойдёт.  
— Ничего не знает.  
— Боится.  
— Псих!  
Глеб помнит: не стоит говорить со всеми.  _Надо молчать. Молчать, когда все говорят наперебой, а то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет._  Бабушка напоминает об этом ему чуть ли не каждое утро.   
И Глеб молчит.  
— Ладно... я вас пока... не знаю. — Голос Юрия Фёдоровича на мгновение теряет свою остроту и сталь. — Давайте лучше по желанию.  
Аня идёт к доске. Глеб грызёт ногти.  
Домой он шагает уже почти в полном спокойствии: нет смысла волноваться о чём-то, что не предстоит в ближайшем времени, что начнёт выкручивать нервы лишь завтра. Сейчас перед ним только дорога домой. Привычная настолько, что успокаивает уже тем фактом, что Глеб идёт именно по ней, как всегда.  
Лучи солнца острые, как и с утра, Глеб скрывает от них глаза за очками. Тёмные стёкла сглаживают раздражающе яркие цвета. А ещё за солнцезащитными очками можно спрятаться от чужих лиц и взглядов. За очки он благодарен бабушке: она подарила их ему четыре года назад. Жаль, в помещении их надо снимать.  
Железная дверь за ним захлопывается. Маленький коридор с плиткой на полу и мигающей лампочкой — сколько ни меняй, всё равно будет моргать, на мгновения погружая входящих во тьму, чтобы потом ослепить, — Глеб проходит быстро. Потом идёт через комнату с нарисованной рощей на стене, двумя большими кустами — яркими пятнами розовых цветов с большими тычинками — в кадках и одиноким выцветшим креслом у окна. Из неё уже входит в большое помещение: две двери справа, а слева ряд столов со стульями, ещё два потёртых кресла, журнальный столик и стеллажи, стоящие вдоль стен, даже закрывающие кое-где окна и торчащие перегородками, будто лабиринтом. И везде — книги. В окружении всего этого — в середине, в сердце — кафедра, на ней возвышаются стопки книг и старая настольная лампа с облупившимся синим стальным абажуром. За кафедрой скрывается полная, уже не молодая женщина с крашенными в каштановый волосами.  
— Я пришёл, бабушка, — говорит Глеб.  
— Поел?   
— Конечно.  
Глеб всегда посещает столовую на четвёртой перемене, всегда садится за один и тот же стол у окна, всегда ест там в одиночестве. Ещё ни разу не выходило иначе.  
— Как уроки?  
— Хорошо. Отчасти сегодня даже было интересно. Писали контрольную по химии. Это было легко, хотя учительница сказала, что контрольная непростая. Но её слова — полная ерунда: я всё это давно знаю. — Глеб входит в небольшую комнату, подсобное помещение, скидывает сумку прямо на пол, очки кладёт на письменный стол.  
— Должно быть, получишь пятёрку, — говорит бабушка Света.  
— Бесспорно.  
Глеб подходит к бабушке мимо шкафчиков с картотекой авторов, он говорит про школу, пересказывает слова учителей, упоминает нового преподавателя, размахивая руками, будто его всё это по-настоящему возмущает.  
— У него очень громкий и резкий голос, — правая рука дёргает пальцами, — а он всё говорит, — левая рука словно от кого-то отмахивается, — и говорит.  
— Ох, надолго он к вам? — спрашивает бабушка, прикладывая ладонь к своей щеке.  
— Не знаю. — Глеб отгрызает часть ногтя на указательном пальце, к средней фаланге течёт кровь.  
— Я могу позвонить, спросить, — предлагает Света. — Если что, ты можешь пока не ходить в школу, если он ненадолго... Чтобы ты не волновался понапрасну.  
— Зачем? — не понимает Глеб. — Я хожу в школу пять дней в неделю. Я не могу по-другому.  
— Конечно. — Бабушка улыбается, кивает на стопки, возвышающиеся на кафедре: — Расставишь эти книги?  
Глеб соглашается. Его не раздражает помощь: на лице нет и тени недовольства. Но и радости тоже нет. Просто и он, и бабушка знают, что Глебу нет равных в расстановке книг. Он лучше неё знает, где стоит классическая литература, где детская, где детективы, где сентиментальные романы, где фантастика, а где фэнтези. Он давно избрал для каждой книги её место. Иногда он может часами ходить между стеллажами, водить пальцами по корешкам — разноцветным прямоугольникам с острыми углами букв, — проверяя, все ли стоят, где надо. И Глеб, когда свободен, всегда готов ставить на свои места книги, которые читатели наконец возвратили.   
Он скрывается среди стеллажей, ходит тихо, легко шуршит страницами, потом опускается с одной из книг в кресло и читает.  
После обеда приходят семеро. В сельской библиотеке обычно не так много посетителей, потому бабушка смеётся, что сегодня у них аншлаг. Глеб пропускает её шутку мимо ушей.  
Никто не обращает внимания на Глеба. А он вообще не отвлекается от страниц. Есть только желтоватые страницы и чёрные буквы. Только пастельные тона вокруг, неяркий свет, тихие голоса Светы и посетителей, еле слышный скрип половиц. А за окном постепенно темнеет.  
Глеб любит темноту.  
Обычно людям она не очень нравится. В ней неспокойно, в ней теряются цвета, а каждый человек становится неясным силуэтом. Во мраке ночи опасно. И мало кому действительно хочется остаться в тёмное время в одиночестве. Глеб страха не чувствует: в его память крючками впилась реплика бабушки о том, что только идиот полезет в темноте в библиотеку, брать-то там всё равно нечего, а вору-интеллектуалу, которому срочно понадобился один из четырёх полуразвалившихся, криво подклеенных скотчем, изрисованных скучающими учениками томиков «Войны и мира» Толстого, она лично готова пожать руку и подобрать экземпляр получше. Значит, поздним вечером в библиотеке точно не встретишь людей. Это обнадёживает — знать, что не придётся ни с кем взаимодействовать.  
Дочитав книгу, Глеб ставит её на место. Он никогда не оставляет истории недочитанными: тогда он не может заснуть. Неоконченные, оборванные рассказы не дают ему покоя. По этой же причине он терпеть не может произведения с открытыми концами: неопределённость очень сильно его раздражает. Иногда он нервничает так сильно, что бабушка успокаивает его, объясняя, что у конкретного открытого конца есть единственная чёткая трактовка.   
На следующий день Глеб прикусывает зубами кожу на костяшках пальцев всю дорогу до школы из-за того, что не знает, один урок с Юрием Фёдоровичем ему предстоит или ещё и факультатив.  _Вдруг он не согласился на всю нагрузку Татьяны Семёновны?_  
На русском класс Глеб пишет диктант. Читает учитель чётко и понятно, повторяет словосочетания, обрубая их резко. На нём очень голубая рубашка. Глебу сложно сосредоточиться. Но он любит писать диктанты: для него в них нет ничего особо сложного. Язык логичен до невозможности, главное, понять все его закономерности и выучить, как пишутся не подчиняющиеся правилам слова.  
— Однако бывает и так: нескольким лебедям, пребывающим в холостом состоянии, понравится привольное место неподалёку от моей дощатой времянки, — зачитывает предложение Юрий Фёдорович, — и они, если только не будут отпуганы, прогостят в течение недели, а то и более.  
Перед Глебом два одноклассника шепчутся, как стоит написать прилагательное «дощатый», и останавливаются на варианте с «сч» в середине. Глеб это слышит, какое-то мгновение он даже думает, что стоит ткнуть одного из них ручкой в спину и подсказать правильный ответ. Но он представляет, как одноклассник обернётся, посмотрит на него — прямо в глаза, своими невообразимо яркими и наполненными чем-то, пронизывающими насквозь, — и ничего не делает, молчит.  _Они же у него не спрашивают, так зачем дёргаться?_  
— Сметанин, я отсюда слышу, что вы обсуждаете с Андреевым. — Преподаватель строго обрывает перешёптывания одноклассников.  
— Ну скажите тогда, правильно ли мы пишем, — ухмыляется рыжий веснушчатый Сметанин.  
— Имейте совесть!  
Сметанин и Андреев разочарованно вздыхают.  
— Татьяна Семёновна мне передала, что с подготовкой к экзаменам у вас вообще плохо, — говорит учитель, уже собрав тетради с диктантами. — Так что сегодня у нас дополнительное занятие после шестого урока, будем решать тесты.  
Глеб опять тащит пальцы в рот, звонко откусывает кусок от и без того короткого — его уже почти не видно — ногтя на мизинце.  
На факультативе Юрий Фёдорович раздаёт всем тесты, криво распечатанные на принтере, оставляющем на листах кучу чёрных полос.  
— Я понимаю, что вы все устали. Потому, кто сделает, может сразу идти домой. Потом я проверю ваши работы и решу, чем нам стоит заниматься в первую очередь. Если будут вопросы, обращайтесь.  
Глеба раздражает его голос. Нельзя говорить так громко. Так чётко. Настолько металлически. Он расправляется с тестом быстрее всех, лишь бы уйти поскорее из класса, где каждые две минуты у кого-то находится что спросить у учителя.  
Тот даже шепчет громко и звонко.  
 _Невыносимо._  
Глебу кажется, что привыкнуть к такому невозможно. Но придётся. Надо лишь перестать концентрироваться на таком непривычном и раздражающем человеке. Глеб же не обращает внимания на крики одноклассников, потому что они давно для него часть внешнего шума.   
Ещё немного — и он точно привыкнет и к Юрию Фёдоровичу.  
На следующем занятии учитель объявляет результаты тестов. Глеб смотрит на красную, какую-то угловатую — о каждый изгиб можно уколоться — пятёрку. Он всё сделал правильно, ни в одном задании не ошибся. Но он в своих знаниях и не сомневался.   
В субботу Глеб сидит с бабушкой в библиотеке. Она читает женский журнал, он листает «Молодую гвардию» — книгу, которая попалась ему сегодня. Вообще Глеб читает всё подряд, если оно напечатано. Бабушка пыталась показать ему всю прелесть телевизора и даже компьютера с Интернетом, — «Сейчас ведь вся молодёжь этим интересуется!» — но Глеб не проникся ими вообще. Яркими красками, бессмысленно-громкой рекламой телевизор его раздражает. В Интернете тоже многое его нервирует: от слепяще-белого фона «Гугла» до неожиданно выскакивающих баннеров. То ли дело книги: монохромные и спокойные. А ещё в них целый мир. Мир букв, логично скомпонованных в предложения, собирающиеся в абзацы, складывающиеся в главы, составляющие целый текст. В них всё подробно прописано. А если что-то не ясно, всегда можно отвлечься и заглянуть в один из словарей, или в одну из книг серии «Всё обо всём», теснящихся на полках в стеллаже, ближайшем к кафедре, или спросить у бабушки.  
Раньше Глеб не очень любил бывать в библиотеке. Тогда её посещало гораздо больше людей. Приходили стайками школьницы, похихикивая о чём-то своём, искали в энциклопедиях информацию для докладов. Скучающие, прыщавые юноши заходили за книгами по школьной программе. Сейчас контингент посетителей библиотеки сузился до людей постарше, потому что молодёжь скорее скачает книгу из Интернета, чем сунется за ней в библиотеку. Последние несколько лет там нет наплыва посетителей, потому, когда старая напарница Светы — Глеб запомнил её белоснежно седой и уже с трудом переставляющей варикозные ноги — умерла, на смену ей никого искать не стали. Бабушка тогда сказала Глебу:  
— Ты ведь будешь мне помогать?  
Глеб пытался рассуждать, о какой помощи идёт речь. Но бабушка сказала, что одна она не справится, а Глеб и так давно знает, где стоит каждая книга, и в библиотеке чувствует себя как дома. Значит, будет ей подспорьем. Глеб поначалу волновался — в библиотеке приходилось иметь дело не только с книгами, но иногда и с людьми, — потом привык.  
В понедельник Глеб опять нервничает на литературе, пытаясь не обращать внимания на преподавателя. Литературу он не любит. Зачем разбирать крепко сбитый текст по составляющим? Это равно тому, что вместо использования прибора разобрать его, точно как в рассказе «Телефон», который Глебу в детстве читала мама. Юрий Фёдорович опять полыхает у доски — сияет улыбкой, звенит словами, плюётся лесенкой Маяковского. Задаёт выучить любое его стихотворение. Девчонки листают книги в поисках самого короткого, юноши надеются, что он признает, что поэзия не мужское дело, или на худой конец просто забудет про задание.  
Стихотворения рассказывать Глеб не любит, он лучше сделает полсотни длинных тестов. Тесты — дело для одного человека. Чтение наизусть предполагает работу на публику.  
В библиотеку завезли новые книги, и, пока Света заносит их в картотеку, Глеб рассказывает ей про школу, жалуется, что придётся читать по памяти стихотворение перед учителем — монотонно проговаривать лестницу, не прыгая по ступеням, а скользя по перилам, рискуя вообще сорваться в любой момент, — а сам клеит на форзацы книг листы с таблицами и надписями «Возвратите книгу не позже обозначенного здесь срока» и ставит библиотечные штампы.  
Входная дверь хлопает. Она всегда закрывается с шумом — почти с лязгом, так, что ещё не привыкшие посетители дёргаются. Но и Свету, и Глеба это устраивает — они всегда узнают о посетителе за минуту до того, как он войдёт, их никогда не застают врасплох за своими делами.   
Глеб остаётся в подсобке, а Света выходит к кафедре.  
Она о чём-то говорит с посетителем. Голос мужской и стальной. Звонкий. Глеб его ни с одним не перепутает. Он отрывается от дела и подходит к двери, выглядывает из-за косяка, таращится на Юрия Фёдоровича, стоящего у кафедры.  
 _И здесь он! Достал уже._  
— Мне бы «Тихий Дон», первый том, — говорит он.   
— А вы не местный, не так ли? — Света улыбается.  
— Нет, только приехал.  
— Вы у нас ещё не были?  
— Ага.  
— Надо завести карточку.  
— Да-да, я понимаю.  
Пока Света вписывает в формуляр данные Юрия Фёдоровича, Глеб не сводит с него взгляда. Учитель в библиотеке смотрится на удивление органично. Он — блестяще-серые брюки, сочно-бордовый пуловер — стоит на фоне детских рисунков, висящих на стене за столами. Вообще Глеб любит живопись, часами может рассматривать репродукции на вкладышах в старых «Крестьянках», а родители раньше даже водили его в музеи. И это было почти не страшно, хотя Глеб всё равно нервничал, пока не забывал, что вокруг есть люди, и не начинал ходить от картины к картине, как зачарованный. Но эти кривые, неумелые детские рисунки Глеб терпеть не может. Ему не нравится что-то неидеальное, недоделанное, что-то, в чём ошибки найти безумно легко — для этого вовсе не надо прикладывать усилия, они сразу бросаются в глаза. Но Глеб привык к этим рисункам, ведь бабушка давно сказала, что если дети взялись рисовать героев книг, значит, они их впечатлили, значит, так они их видят, значит, книга пришлась по сердцу. И очень грубо и невежливо выкидывать рисунки, в которые они вложили душу.   
Глеб сомневается в существовании душ, но знает, что детей лучше не расстраивать.  
— Ваш телефон?  
— Домашний?  
— Как вам удобнее, — улыбается Света.  
— Давайте домашний. Только я его не помню. Сейчас... записывал где-то. — Юрий Фёдорович роется в спортивной сумке, перекинутой через плечо.  
— Глеб, — зовёт Света, — принеси первый том «Тихого Дона».  
Глеб помнит: восьмой стеллаж у окна. Третья полка, как раз над табличкой с буквой «Ш». Недавно женщина — мама Ани-одноклассницы — заходила и взяла четыре тома. Там ещё стоит несколько комплектов. Один из них оранжевый. Хоть выцветший, но под стать Юрию Фёдоровичу.  
Однако Глеб не хочет идти за ним.  
— Глеб, поможешь? — уточняет Света.  
Юрий Фёдорович отвлекается от пухлого ежедневника, в который вложено много бумажек: там он искал запись телефона. Распахивает глаза, говорит:  
— Здравствуй, Глеб.  
— Здравствуйте, — кивает Глеб в ответ и выходит из подсобки, переставая скрываться, понимая, что его явно обнаружили.  
— А ты читал «Тихий Дон»? — спрашивает учитель. — Мы его будем проходить совсем скоро.  
Глеб кивает и быстро проходит — проносится — мимо Юрия Фёдоровича.  
— А, так вы его новый учитель литературы, — слышит он из-за стеллажей.  
— Да. Глеб очень умный. Он лучше всех пишет работы по русскому языку, — говорит Юрий Фёдорович. Будто гордится. Так о нём иногда говорит бабушка со своими знакомыми.  
— О, это ему даётся. Он и читать очень любит. Из библиотеки не вылезает.  
Солнце уже закатное, яркое, розовеющее на горизонте в вершинах берёз, растущих за домом. Из окна прекрасный вид на раздетую в преддверии зимы рощу. Глеб стоит у нужного стеллажа, смотрит на розовое, прорезанное верхушками деревьев небо и сжимает в руках оранжевый том.  
— Это замечательно, а то в наше время никто не читает. Некоторым ученикам лень даже с кратким содержанием ознакомиться. Мне бы на их месте было стыдно.  
Они продолжают заполнять формуляр. Глеб на ходу шмякает книгу на кафедру и скрывается в подсобке. На этот раз не выглядывает, стоит за стеной — лопаткам холодно, стена будто дышит, — у двери, стараясь не издавать ни звука.  
— А Глеб... — начинает учитель. В голосе его сталь позвякивает как-то блёкло, непривычно. Глеб не понимает, что это значит.   
— Он, — бабушка понижает голос, но, несмотря на это, Глеб всё отлично слышит, — немного не здоров. У него большие проблемы в общении с людьми. И он долго к ним привыкает. Осторожнее с ним.  
— Хорошо.  
— Он не психованный какой-то, нет. Если кто что-то такое скажет, не верьте. Он нормальный, пусть и не совсем. Просто эти проблемы с коммуникацией, понимаете, вызывают некие сложности. И... если что, звоните. Номер дать?  
— Да нет. Думаю, в журнале есть.  
— Тогда ладно, — говорит Света громко. — Распишитесь здесь.  
Черкает с сильным нажимом ручка по бумаге. Глеб возвращается к новым книгам.  
— Пока, Глеб, — кричит — звенит — чуть погодя учитель.  
Глеб ставит очередной штамп и раздражённо отзывается:  
— До свидания.  
Вскоре входная дверь грохает о косяк.  
Глеб выходит из подсобки со стопкой книг в руках.  
— Твой учитель — очень приятный молодой человек, — говорит Света. — Думаю, ты к нему привыкнешь.  
— Ни в коей мере он не приятный, — возражает Глеб. — Слишком громкий. Никак я к нему не привыкну.  
Глеб не разделяет бабушкиного воодушевления, но надеется, что слова Светы произведут на учителя должное впечатление. По крайней мере, подобные бабушкины разговоры имели не раз хорошее — для Глеба — влияние на новых преподавателей. Теперь-то Юрий Фёдорович точно не станет вызывать его к доске. Так обычно поступают все новые молодые учителя, решая лишний раз не связываться с учеником, с которым слишком много сложностей.  
Вечером Глеб открывает сборник поэзии Маяковского и путешествует по лестницам его стихотворений, бесконечным переходам в замке социализма, где от стен почему-то гулко отражается звенящий голос Юрия Фёдоровича.  
На уроке Глеб почти спокоен. До тех пор, когда учитель не говорит:  
— Кузнецов, а ты что выучил?  
— «Лиличку!», — признаётся Глеб, понимая, что придётся выйти к доске.  
А он не хочет, его раздражает этот непонятный преподаватель, который почему-то не внял словам Светы. В этом состоянии у Глеба лучше всего получается молча грызть ногти. И он правда отгрызает кусок ногтя — тянет его вместе с заусенцем — и встаёт, дышит почти сорвано.   
Голос у него тихий. Конечно, Татьяна Семёновна его мучила выходами к доске постоянно. Но она была совсем другой. Злой, строгой, бледной и вечно хриплой.  _Привычной._  Он монотонно бубнит, потом сбивается — кубарем летит по ступенькам, — хотя знает «Лиличку!» отлично. Одноклассники не хихикают — никто не слушает. Юрий Фёдорович молча сидит за столом, подперев подбородок левой рукой и время от времени чему-то кивая, почти не слышно постукивая ручкой по столешнице.  
— Хорошее стихотворение выбрал. Сразу видно: по желанию, а не чтобы попроще, как некоторые. —Он повышает голос и кидает взгляд в дальний угол класса, девчонки и юноши, сидящие там, грохают смехом. — Пять. Молодец, Кузнецов.  
Глебу плевать. Он хочет только одного — вернуться в библиотеку. А приходится вернуться за парту.  
После урока в коридоре к нему подходят Сметанин и Андреев.  
— Ну что? Ты теперь у нас в любимчиках у этого хмыря? — ухмыляется Сметанин. — Ботаник.  
— Нет. Не думаю, что он как-то особо ко мне относится. И я не ботаник, потому что не…  
— Не выпендривайся, — обрывает его Андреев.  
— Я не выпендривался. Я просто сидел, а потом всего лишь рассказывал стихотворение. Это не значит выпендриваться. А сейчас я…  
— Опять ты начинаешь городить какую-то чушь! — психует Сметанин.  
— Я не горожу ничего.  
Сметанин, кажется, хочет его ударить, но мимо проходит директор, и он усиленно скалится, желая произвести впечатление примерного мальчика, а Глеб не остаётся дожидаться, пока одноклассники что-то ещё ему скажут.  
В четверг, на факультативе, класс пишет сочинение. Глеб скрупулёзно отсчитывает нужное число предложений в каждом абзаце и вставляет подходящие цитаты, приводя в пример произведения, где поднимается та же проблема, что и в тексте. Самое сложное для Глеба — выделить эту самую проблему. Он видит текст, он его понимает, однако смысл этого короткого произведения всё равно упорно ускользает. Но стоит зацепить его за крючок, потрудившись, вспомнить что-то похожее, и тут уже всё становится просто. Ведь Глеб читает столько, что на любую тему припомнить что-то не проблема. К тому же у него отличная память: иногда ему вовремя приходят на ум даже прозаические цитаты. Татьяне Семёновне это нравилось. Она терпеть не могла его опоздания, но знания признавала.  
В пятницу вечером Юрий Фёдорович опять заходит в библиотеку. Он улыбается, звенит словами перед бабушкой Светой. Просит «Айвенго». Не для школы — для души.   
Глеб на этот раз сидит в кресле, сняв ботинки, забравшись в него с ногами, почти свернувшись калачиком. Он читает Улицкую. Её любит бабушка, это она подсунула Глебу «Казус Кукоцкого» — недавнее приобретение библиотеки. Глебу интересно, хотя что-то почти неуловимо коробит.  _Может, книга слишком… женская? Или слишком современная?_  Он не думает, что возьмётся ещё хоть за одну книгу Улицкой. Но Глеб вообще по возможности не читает у автора больше романа — он хочет заглянуть в как можно больше голов и жизней, а не смотреть на всё глазами одного и того же писателя.  
— Глеб, принесёшь «Айвенго»? — спрашивает бабушка.  
Пятнадцатый стеллаж, четвёртая полка. Поблизости табличка с буквой «С».   
Глеб аккуратно закладывает книгу пластиковой длинной закладкой — полупрозрачной полосой, которую венчает узорчатая корона, торчащая теперь между листов. Закладка старая: мамина.  
Юрий Фёдорович рассказывает Свете об успехах Глеба. Он не слушает: он думает о героях, от которых только что оторвался. Они реальнее библиотеки вокруг. Глеб приносит жёлтого «Айвенго», а сам опять устраивается в кресле и открывает книгу. Он даже не слышит, как Юрий Фёдорович с ним прощается.  
В воскресенье — так же, как и в понедельник — библиотека не работает, но бабушка с утра уехала на кладбище, на могилу родителей Глеба. Он же терпеть не может там бывать. Он видит маму с папой на фотографиях, он помнит их. И иногда ему кажется, что они почти живые. Но на кладбище-то совсем не они. Точно. Они ведь не застывшие. Они — не из гранита. Они — не надписи на памятниках. Они — не монохромные портреты.  
Глеб всё равно идёт в библиотеку, закрывается там и ходит между стеллажей, не боясь, что кто-нибудь зайдёт. С улицы доносится детский смех, осеннее солнце ярко светит в окно. Без бабушки в библиотеке всегда немного странно, непривычно. Из-за её тихого голоса, скрипа ручки по бумаге, шелеста страниц, когда она читает книги или журналы, — из-за всего этого не слышно происходящего за стенами и кажется, что вокруг библиотеки вязкое ничто, через которое иногда приходят посетители — те, кого ведут книги.  
Глеб ровняет таблички, переставляет несколько книг, находящихся не на своих местах — скорее всего, их ставила бабушка или кто-то из посетителей: Глеб не ошибается во время расстановки. Будь его воля, он никогда не выходил бы из библиотеки.  
В понедельник идёт снег. Он белым песком падает на одежду, а достигнув земли, сразу тает, превращается в кашу под ногами. Грязь скрывает яркие листья, лежащие то там, то тут.   
Бабушка с утра заставила надеть шапку. Глеб отряхивает её в холле, пихает в рукав куртки, прежде чем аккуратно положить ботинки в пакет. Он опять опаздывает, на этот раз на биологию. Марина Павловна — классный руководитель. Она только кивает припозднившемуся на пять минут Глебу.   
— Скоро конец четверти, — говорит она.  
Глеб садится за последнюю парту и достаёт учебник, тетрадь, дневник и пенал.   
— А у некоторых количество прогулянных уроков превышает количество посещаемых. Сметанин, ты решил, что русский язык знаешь идеально? Ты был на русском за последний месяц только пять раз, а на литературе вообще дважды. Придётся тебе ходить теперь на каждое занятие, или ты очень хочешь дополнительные на каникулах? Могу попросить устроить специально для тебя… О, кстати, у меня спрашивали уже не раз... Татьяна Семёновна всё ещё в больнице и вернётся только в третьей четверти.  
Глеб хмурится.   
Аня ловит его перед литературой, говорит:  
— Ты не сдал деньги за охрану.  
Глеб смотрит на верхнюю пуговицу её блузки, застёгнутую у ключиц. Из одной из четырёх дырок пуговицы торчит кончик нитки.  
— Принесу завтра, — обещает он и спешит на литературу.  
— Мы с вами сегодня займёмся Есениным, но сначала давайте поговорим о ваших четверговых сочинениях.  
Юрий Фёдорович вздыхает. Он прохаживается у доски, сипит и совершенно не сияет, хотя горло замотано ярким зелёно-белым полосатым шарфом.  
— Мало кому сочинение действительно далось. Проблему вы почти все выделили не совсем точно. Но и чёрт с ней, с проблемой: если бы вы свою проблему хорошо могли поддержать примерами из литературы, то не так уж важно, что её в тексте можно увидеть с натяжкой. Но вы пишете одну проблему, аргументируете её совсем не подходящими цитатами из текста и добиваете несчастного преподавателя примерами вообще не в тему. Не все, но многие... Чего смешного, Сметанин? Ты вообще ссылаешься на Печорина — героя «Капитанской дочки», что даже звучит абсурдно. Хотя всё не так плохо, но надо работать. Я распечатал вам самые распространённые проблемы, встречающиеся в текстах, с аргументами из литературы. Советую ознакомиться.  
Юрий Фёдорович идёт между партами, раздаёт листы. Глеб не сводит взгляда с его шарфа.  
— На свои сочинения посмотрите после урока. — Юрий Фёдорович возвращается к доске. — А сейчас Есенин. Анечка, ты же брала биографию, да?  
Аня с готовностью кивает. Она, кажется, собирается сдавать литературу, идти на филфак. Глеб ничего не планирует после школы. Если бы мог, он остался бы в библиотеке с бабушкой навсегда.  
Аня рассказывает биографию, поглядывая в листы, которые держит в руках, Юрий Фёдорович опять, сидя за столом, кивает, вертит ручку в руках.  
— А кто почитает сейчас Есенина? Я сам его, конечно, люблю, но сегодня сиплю просто невозможно. Кто-нибудь хочет? Кузнецов, может, ты?  
— Я не хочу.  
— Ну, а я хочу, чтобы ты почитал, — упрямится учитель.  
И кашляет. Глеб выходит к доске.  
— Давай «Письмо к женщине», — предлагает Юрий Фёдорович и вручает Глебу зелёный сборник, открытый на нужной странице.  
— Вы помните, / Вы всё, конечно, помните… — тихо начинает Глеб.  
Строчки плывут перед глазами, и он даже не пытается поймать их взглядом, неотрывно смотрит на число двести восемьдесят семь — номер открытой станицы. Читает по памяти, поймав первую строчку и потянув за неё все остальные. Когда нужно перевернуть страницу, он не знает: не следит за танцующими на листах словами. Он рассказывает стихотворение до конца, думая, что у Юрия Фёдоровича уж точно лучше вышло бы прочитать. Громко, с надрывом. И в конце выплюнуть, как пули, слова:  
— Знакомый ваш / С е р г е й Е с е н и н.  
Звенит звонок, учитель быстро задаёт выучить любое стихотворение Есенина, — «Только не „Берёзу“, пощадите меня!» — и, пока все рвутся к столу преподавателя, Глеб возвращается к парте, пропуская одноклассников. Они расхватывают свои листки.  
— Не забудьте вернуть, — сипит Юрий Фёдорович.  
— А можно домой взять, посмотреть ошибки?  
— Ну, можно даже работу над ошибками сделать.  
— Не-э-эт, — стонет кто-то.  
— А давайте! — Юрий Фёдорович хехекает. — Не зря же я вам подробно расписал ошибки. Возьмите домой. Вернёте послезавтра.  
Глеб понимает, что ему тоже надо взять своё сочинение, но соваться в гущу одноклассников он не хочет, потому ждёт. Аня последней забирает свою работу, уточняя что-то у Юрия Фёдоровича. Глеб таращится на портреты писателей. Достоевский, Гоголь, Толстой, Чехов, Пушкин, Лермонтов и Горький. Он давно запомнил порядок изображений.  
Аня, наконец, уходит, и Глеб приближается к столу.  
— Вот твоё сочинение. — Юрий Фёдорович протягивает ему лист.  
Глеб знает: учитель смотрит на него.  
На листе ни одного исправления. Внизу под ровным Глебовым почерком угловатые буквы и нули напротив них.  
— У тебя всё верно, — сипит Юрий Фёдорович. — Отличное сочинение. Но, как по мне, суховатое.  
— Как надо, так и пишу, — говорит Глеб и смотрит в учительский стол, светлый, с тонкими царапинами кое-где.  
— Не поспоришь. — Юрий Фёдорович кашляет. — Плохая погода. Совсем я рассопливился. О, кстати, Глеб, ты ведь читал «Письмо к женщине» по памяти? Учил его?  
— Ну как-то... — Глеб мнётся, помахивая правой кистью. — Мы его учили в прошлом году. Все.  
— Давай я тебе за него пять поставлю сейчас. Можешь не учить к следующему занятию ничего. — Юрий Фёдорович ищет нужную клетку в журнале.  
— Но ведь мы…  
— Да неважно, что учили. Вон сколько времени прошло, а ты всё ещё помнишь. Похвально.  
— Я плохо читаю наизусть, мне так говорила Татьяна Семёновна, — шепчет Глеб.   
— А я думаю, что достойно.  
— Это ваше право. Я пойду.  
— Оставь сочинение, что тебе там смотреть.  
— А, да.  
Глеб идёт на выход.  
— Не нервничай, — сипло ударяет Глебу в спину будто снарядом.  
— До свиданья. — С этими словами Глеб вылетает из кабинета.  
В библиотеке он рассказывает про произошедшее бабушке. Она говорит, что Юрий Фёдорович — хороший учитель. Глеб не возражает. Он уже начинает к нему привыкать.  
Юрий Фёдорович заходит время от времени. Бабушка что-то о нём сообщает после каждого визита. Глеб теперь знает, что он снимает квартиру в соседнем доме, что раньше жил с родителями — мамой, учительницей русского и литературы, и отцом, учителем физики, — и почти все книги остались там, а на нём и так ежемесячные платежи за квартиру, так что ему не до покупки литературы. Ещё он не берёт книги в школьной библиотеке, потому что там не так много экземпляров, а ученикам нужнее, пусть им чаще вообще начхать на литературу. Юрий Фёдорович верит в лучшее.  
В одну из пятниц в начале декабря он приходит, когда бабушка в уборной. Глеб косится на него и заходит за кафедру.  
— Я сегодня вернуть «Айвенго» пришёл, — говорит Юрий Фёдорович и, наверное, улыбается. Он это делает часто.  
На кафедре ручкой написан чей-то номер телефона. Глеб пытается вспомнить, когда он там появился, а сам тянется к коробкам с формулярами.  
— Я не знаю, какая ваша фамилия...  
— Семёнов.  
Глеб кивает и роется в карточках, вытаскивает нужную и зачёркивает «Айвенго».  
— Всё.  
— Наконец-то мы закончили с поэтами. — Юрий Фёдорович явно не торопится уходить. — «Тихий Дон» я позже верну.  
— Хорошо. Ещё две недели можете держать.  
— Глеб, Марина Павловна меня просила с ней поехать на экскурсию в Тулу, сопроводить ваш класс. А ты едешь?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Не люблю экскурсии.  
— Почему?  
Глеба раздражает такое внимание, эти настырные «почему». Он сжимает ладони в кулаки до боли.  
— Людей много, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— Может, тебе стоит поехать? Надо же как-то вливаться в коллектив…  
— Не надо, — отрезает Глеб и думает: номер появился года три назад, его как-то, задумавшись, написала старая напарница бабушки.  
— Ну как знаешь, — добродушно отзывается Юрий Фёдорович. — До встречи на уроке.  
Глеб прощается. Когда за учителем захлопывается дверь, он подпрыгивает и топает, и снова, и ещё раз. Рычит.  
Бабушка застаёт его вцепившимся руками в столешницу кафедры.   
— Что ты?.. Что случилось?..  
Хлопает входная дверь. Света хватает Глеба за руку. Сквозь его зубы вырывается какой-то рычаще-сипящий звук. Он упирается пятками в половицы. Света толкает его в книгохранилище — большое помещение, заставленное стеллажами.  
— Тихо, — шёпотом прикрикивает она и выскакивает к посетителю. — Один за одним всегда прут не вовремя, — шипит она себе под нос и растягивает губы в улыбку, громко здоровается с вошедшим. Глеб это слышит, хотя ему кажется, что собственное сердце бьётся в груди оглушительно.  
— О, Виктор! Давно не был!  
Это седой старик. Он всегда потёртом на рукавах сером пиджаке и опирается на трость с обмотанной изолентой рукоятью, на которой болтается полиэтиленовый пакет.  
— Родственники приезжали. Внуки. Ни минуты покоя.   
— Отлично же. Что ты хотел?  
— Да вот это я верну. — Стукает, ложась на кафедру, книга. — И что-нибудь сам себе присмотрю.  
— Как дела у Глеба?   
— Замечательно. Готовится к экзаменам.  
— Эх, как дети растут.  
Глеб едва рычит сквозь зубы, сутулит плечи, будто можно спрятаться за собственную спину. От всего. Он сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Опять Леонов. Ты разве не все его книги перечитал?  
— Да вот эти ещё не прочёл. Сам удивился.  
Глеб бьёт — звонко и болезненно — кулаком по крашеный в цвет морской волны стене.   
— Что это?  
— Наверное, соседи сверху, там же жилая квартира. Распишись.  
Хлопает дверь, и — раз! — Глеб видит, что бабушка уже тут.  
Он прижимает к груди правую руку. На сбитых костяшках тонкими полосками проступает кровь.  
— Ну что ты! Больно, должно быть, ох ты ж боже мой! — охает бабушка.  
Глеб уже не рычит, просто смотрит на стеллаж с книгами.  
— Ты это так о стену? Давай перебинтуем.   
Света берёт его за руку, дует на костяшки, как ребёнку.  
В хранилище лежат книги в плохом состоянии и те, что редко кому-то нужны, произведения, которых и без того много в зале. Глеб любит это место.  
— Пойдём. Закроемся сегодня чуть раньше. Выпьем чаю.  
— Гоголь...  
— С мятой. Ты же любишь чай с мятой.  
— Гоголь не на месте.  
— А…  
Глеб мягко освобождает руку и шагает к ближайшему стеллажу, вытаскивает одну из книг, идёт с ней вглубь хранилища.  
— Глеб, что случилось?  
Глеб не отзывается. Он садится на корточки и ставит книгу на место.  
Бабушка вздыхает. Она думает о том, что с Глебом сложно. О том, что только его мама — её дочь — так легко и непринуждённо могла заставить его улыбаться. А у самой Светы это выходит с трудом. И от мыслей, что она не справляется, что не знает, что делать, ей становится мерзко. Потому что это её внук, к тому же не совсем здоровый. А она — единственный его родной человек. Он её любит, если вообще понимает, что значит любить.   
Конечно, ей сложно. Конечно, она не подписывалась за ним следить. Конечно, выбора у неё не было, когда родители Глеба умерли. Сдать в специнтернат она его просто не смогла. Она никогда не забудет, как рыдала, узнав о произошедшем, прижимала к себе Глеба — у него были сухие глаза и безучастное выражение лица. Не забудет, как повторяла раз за разом: «Как же мы с тобой будем… Как же… Как же вдвоём… Ты же…» А потом она вспоминала разговоры дочери о том, что Глебу нужна семья, участие, общение и хорошее отношение. Только это может заставить хоть сколько-то адаптироваться в обществе. Света ни за что не может его бросить, как бы сложно ей ни было. И пусть с каждым годом Глеб кажется ей всё более замкнутым и непонятным, это не так уж важно. Она же что-то делает, хоть и не совсем справляется. И будет делать так долго, сколько сможет.  
Бабушка подходит к нему и обнимает. Глеб выше Светы, она чуть наклоняет его голову и прижимает к своему плечу. Глеб замирает. Молчит.  
— Пойдём. Чаю попьём. С мятой. А всё остальное — ерунда, — говорит она.  
Глеб кивает. Вдыхает запах бабушки — запах книг. Он привык к нему с детства.  
Они отправляются домой, только сначала Глеб ставит на полку книгу, которую вернул Виктор.  
Если бы была такая возможность, Глеб предпочёл бы не видеть Юрия Фёдоровича никогда. Но ему приходится посещать уроки, избегая зрительного контакта ещё старательнее, чем с другими людьми.  
В пятницу Глеб задерживается в школе на классный час, а потом, когда остальные ученики уже спешат поскорее смыться домой, Марина Павловна подзывает его к себе, чтобы спросить, как у него дела с физкультурой. Глеб не может отжаться больше десяти раз, а при пробежке выдыхается через две минуты. Физрук его не любит. Глеб почти страдает оттого, что вынужден посещать уроки.  
Марина Павловна говорит, что у Глеба вообще нет оценок по физкультуре в журнале. Глеб объясняет, что ему надо пересдать все нормативы. Марина Павловна внимательно на него смотрит, вздыхает и обещает поговорить с Олегом Павловичем.  
Из школы Глеб выходит прямо в вечер, в тёмное небо. Под ногами белый снег — он уже не тает, сто́ит ему коснуться земли, лежит почти неделю. Светят фонари, и кажется, на улице даже светлее, чем днём. На крыльце стоит, одну руку засунув в карман, а другую поднеся к лицу, фигура в чёрной куртке. Курит.  
«Чёрная куртка ему совершенно не подходит», — думает Глеб.  
Есть такие люди, которые всегда сияют, всегда громкие, всегда весёлые, всегда находятся в центре внимания. Они везде успевают и зачем-то много думают о других людях. Такой была его мама.  _И Юрий Фёдорович тоже такой._  
— О, Глеб. Ты ещё не ушёл? — спрашивает он и затягивается.  
— Ухожу. Разве на территории школы можно курить? — Глеб засовывает руки в карманы, смотрит на свои ботинки.  
— Думаю, нет. Но ты же никому не расскажешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь взамен? — усмехается Юрий Фёдорович. — Пятёрку в четверти?  
— Ничего мне не надо, — возражает Глеб и спрыгивает с крыльца, спешит прочь.  
Учитель кидается его догонять.  
— Глеб, подожди! Я тебя обидел, что ли? Ну, Глеб!  
В звенящем голосе есть что-то почти детское: голос слишком высокий. И Глеб внезапно понимает, что не знает, сколько лет учителю. Он тут же озвучивает свой вопрос, впрочем, не останавливаясь.  _Ему просто интересно._  Так же, как заглядывать в словарь, если впервые сталкивается с каким-то словом.  
Юрий Фёдорович его догоняет и хватает за рукав.  
— Двадцать пять.  
Глеб пытается вырвать руку из цепких пальцев.  
— Отпустите же! — почти кричит он.  
— И ты сбежишь.  
— Конечно! Отпустите. — Глеб рвётся сильнее. — Пожалуйста, — просит он.  
Юрий Фёдорович отпускает его руку. Даже делает шаг назад.  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
А Глеб никуда не бежит, стоит, нервно дышит, тянет пальцы в рот и откусывает кусок кожи у ногтя, чувствует кровь на языке.  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Нет. Не надо со мной говорить, — бормочет Глеб, так и не вытащив палец изо рта. — Не надо.  
Наконец он отворачивается и медленно бредёт домой. Юрий Фёдорович идёт за ним, курит уже вторую сигарету.  
Снег слепит своей белизной.  
В библиотеку учитель больше не заходит, хотя на уроках Глеба спрашивает. Но не чаще, чем Аню-отличницу и Сметанина-двоечника.   
Глеб очень удивляется, когда однажды, в середине декабря, бабушка говорит:  
— Мне звонил Юрий Фёдорович.  
Глеб отрывается от «Заводного апельсина». Ох уж этот Энтони Бёрджесс с его «надцатом». «Rvatt kogti», «litso», «malchik». Глебу сложно прорваться сквозь слова. Кажется, эта книга не для него.  
— Он сказал, что ваш класс едет на экскурсию в Тулу. Почему ты мне не рассказывал об этом?  
— Зачем? Я ведь не езжу на экскурсии.  
— Никогда не поздно начать.  
— Нет. — Глеб вцепляется в серую шершавую книгу до того сильно, что бледнеют костяшки пальцев.  
— Глеб, никто не будет тебя дёргать. Будешь сидеть один в автобусе, к тому же посмотришь новый город. Привезёшь мне пряник. Глеб, давай. Это интересно.  
— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Глеб упрямо молчит, таращится в книгу, но не может уследить за смыслом. Бабушка тоже с ним больше не говорит. Даже спать они ложатся в молчании — как всегда, в одной комнате, но на разных диванах. Утром она протягивает Глебу деньги. Он непонимающе поднимает брови.  
— На экскурсию. Отдашь Марине Павловне или Юрию Фёдоровичу.  
— Я же сказал, что никуда не поеду.  
— Глеб.   
Они сидят в кухне, Глеб в чистом, выглаженном костюме, в котором ходит в школу, а бабушка в синем, потемневшем у запястий и шеи халате.   
— Мне уже семьдесят пять. Я, может, не говорю, но у меня болит то одно, то другое. Я даже книги не могу поставить на нижние полки: наклоняться трудно. И как бы неприятно это ни звучало, я вполне могу… прожить ещё всего-ничего. Немного. Понимаешь, Глеб? Ты в любой момент можешь остаться один. Совсем один. И что ты тогда будешь делать? Когда будешь никому не нужен? Тебе надо учиться общаться с людьми. Хоть мало-помалу. Поезжай.  
Глеб чувствует, что бабушка почти плачет.  _С чего это она?_  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — говорит он. — Мы же всегда будем вместе...  
Он смотрит в пол — в покоробившийся коричневый линолеум, узором имитирующий паркет.  
— Нет, Глеб.  
Она впихивает ему в руки деньги и запирается в ванной. Глебу приходит в голову, что с утра он не сможет заглянуть в библиотеку, что сама бабушка, скорее всего, опоздает к открытию. Но посетителей и так немного. Так что разницы никакой.  
Глеб не обращает внимания на снег, на то, что он опять опаздывает. Потом — кажется, на третьей перемене — на ор Сметанина, который дерётся с кем-то ещё более рыжим, чем он сам. На крики Марины Павловны, которая отчитывает Сметанина за то, что он разбил нос несчастному. Она и потом занята разбирательством драки, потому деньги Глеб отдаёт Юрию Фёдоровичу.  
— Решил, что всё-таки поедешь? — довольно спрашивает тот.  
— Да, как-то так. — Глеб сам не понимает, почему больше не противится.  
В голове стоит звенящий бабушкин голос. А она обычно не звенит. Она тихая и спокойная. Такой её голос похож на сирену, предупреждающую о пожаре.  _Опасность. Опасность. Опасность._  Глебу почему-то страшно возвращаться в библиотеку.  
Они с бабушкой не говорят об этом. Но по ночам Глеб долго не может заснуть, таращится в потолок. Света начинает храпеть, и заснуть становиться ещё сложнее. Раньше Глеб даже не замечал, что бабушка храпит: всегда ложился спать до неё.  
Вообще, у них есть ещё одна квартира — трёхкомнатная, принадлежавшая родителям Глеба. Но, когда они умерли, Света, чтобы всегда быть рядом, забрала десятилетнего Глеба в свою однушку, маленькую и уютную. Квартиру родителей они сдают. Хотя бабушка говорила, что когда-нибудь Глеб будет жить там, но он всегда думал, что это самая настоящая чушь. Он хотел бы остаться с бабушкой навсегда. Ему не тесно. Ему так комфортно. Он привык.  
На экскурсию десятый и одиннадцатый классы едут за полторы недели до Нового года. Бледно, так, что можно на него смотреть не зажмурившись, светит солнце, заставляя снег сверкать. Ученики толпятся у входа в школу, около большого автобуса. Юрий Фёдорович безуспешно старается понять, все ли на месте. Глеб так волновался из-за предстоящей поездки, что даже не опоздал. У него на плече сумка, в которую бабушка положила пирожки и термос с чаем. Сам Глеб засунул туда только книгу. Он толком не знает, что вообще надо брать на экскурсии. В кармане хрустят купюры, в голове звучит бабушкино «Не забудь про пряник».  
Марина Павловна о чём-то говорит с водителем — седеющим мужчиной в синтетическом спортивном костюме.  
Аня подходит к Глебу.  
— Не ожидала, что ты поедешь, — говорит она. — Не волнуйся, будет весело.  
— Сомневаюсь. Шумные поездки — это ужасно. — Глеб смотрит на её серое пальто.  
Аня молчит какое-то время, потом спрашивает:  
— Хочешь вместе сядем?  
— Ань, — кричит какая-то девчонка, — ты бутерброды взяла?  
— Да.  
У неё на плече висит объёмная дамская сумка. А на лице — Глеб уверен, хотя не смотрит на него, — улыбка.  
— Не хочу, — отказывается он.  
— Ну ладно. Если что, обращайся ко мне.  
— Вряд ли.  
Мама Ани когда-то дружила с Глебовой. И Глеб даже помнит, как лепил с Аней куличи в песочнице: он — ровные и одинаковые, один к одному, а она — кривые и хаотично расположенные. Но потом она нашла себе подружек, а мама Глеба умерла. И дружбы у Глеба с Аней так и не вышло.  
— Где Сметанин? — звенит Юрий Фёдорович. — Чёрт возьми, мы уже выезжать должны!  
— Не ругайтесь при детях, — просит Марина Павловна.  
— Да они лучше меня умеют, — отмахивается он. — Кто может позвонить Сметанину?  
У кого-то на счету нет денег. Кто-то в панике шарит по карманам, понимая, что забыл телефон. У кого-то попросту нет номера Сметанина. В конце концов ему звонит Аня.  
— Он уже бежит, — сообщает она после короткого разговора.  
— Отлично, просто замечательно, — провозглашает Юрий Фёдорович. — Загружаемся в автобус.   
Глеб пропускает почти всех и всё равно находит свободное место в середине автобуса, даже около окна. Радуется, что сидит один. Он стягивает куртку, но не убирает, накидывает на плечи. Юрий Фёдорович опять всех пересчитывает.  
— Санитарные остановки будут, но это не значит, что надо выхлебать всё жидкое, что у вас есть, — наставляет Марина Павловна.  
Мотор автобуса тихо урчит. Глеб осторожно оглядывается по сторонам, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце.  
Вскоре в дверь рыжим вихрем влетает Сметанин. С пакетом под мышкой и горящими глазами.   
— Мы тут все ждём ваше величество, — фыркает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Ищи место и садись. — Марина Павловна присаживается рядом с ним.  
Сначала Сметанин доходит до задних сидений, где расположились все его друзья. Он громко возмущается, что ему никто не занял место. Все гогочут. Автобус трогается с места. И Сметанин плюхается на сидение рядом с Глебом.  
— Ничего, что я тут... — Он неопределённо поводит плечами.  
— Сиди, мест всё равно больше нет, — отзывается Глеб. — Но мне не нравится соседство с тобой.  
— Да срал я на твоё мнение, — закатывает глаза Сметанин. — Заткнись, а то в щи дам.  
— В щи? — переспрашивает Глеб.  
— В морду, блин, — бесится Сметанин. — Заткнись. Завали хлебало. Молчи.  
Глеб скрипит зубами. Сметанин — любитель сленга — раздражает его просто донельзя. Он часто говорит что-то непонятное. Будь такое написано в книге, Глеб бы постепенно разобрался — как с «Заводным апельсином», который и то взбесил его не на шутку, — но в разговоре смысл его реплик окончательно теряется.  
— Тем, кто сидит сзади, точно захочется блевать, — кричит Сметанин, обернувшись к друзьям.  
Глеб вздрагивает.  
— Сметанин, хватит орать, — одёргивает его Юрий Фёдорович. — И не свешивайся с кресла. Грохнешься — мне за тебя отвечать.  
— Если что, Глеб меня поймает, — успокаивает учителя Сметанин.  
Глеб нервно грызёт ноготь. Он не решается сказать, что точно не полезет вылавливать падающего Сметанина — сгусток громкости, радости и вздорности. Глеб к такому не готов.  
Сметанин нехотя садится ровно и молчит. Ровно две минуты.  
— Кому вообще нужна эта Тула? — обращается он к Глебу. — Зато школу пропустим. Целых семь уроков. Лафа.  
Глеб едет не ради пропуска учебного дня. Глеб сам не знает, зачем едет. Он отворачивается к окну.  
— Что ты молчишь?  
— Ты сказал молчать.  
— Опять чудишь.  
— Я не чудил.  
Сметанин отмахивается, шуршит пакетом, открывает чипсы и начинает ими хрустеть. Глеб нервно теребит лежащую на коленях сумку.  _И зачем он только на всё это подписался? Дурак._  
За окном плывут ослепительно-белые островки снега, чернеют дороги и тротуары, ярко горят вывески магазинов.  
— Блин, я колу забыл, — вздыхает Сметанин. — Глеб, у тебя есть что-нибудь попить?  
Глеб поворачивается к нему, смотрит на бегунок молнии на красной — обжигающей — толстовке. Молния не застёгнута до конца — Глеб еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы не протянуть бегунок на несколько сантиметров вверх.  
Сметанина зовут Василием. Хотя чаще Васькой или Сметаной. Васька считает, что с именем и фамилией ему крупно не повезло. Глеб думает, что имя Васька ему идёт — отчасти он похож на дворового кота, — но ничего общего со сметаной у него правда нет. На смуглой коже Сметанина множатся веснушки. Рыжие волосы вьются.   
— Есть чай, — говорит он. — Горячий. В термосе.  
Сметанин несколько секунд раздумывает, а потом решительно выдаёт:  
— Давай сюда.  
Глебу не жалко, он и не думает о том, чтобы отказать: его ведь попросили — неважно кто, — а ему несложно выполнить просьбу. Он вытаскивает из сумки серебристый термос и протягивает его однокласснику, смотрит, как тот наливает чай в крышку, отпивает.   
— Как же хорошо!  
Сметанин будто растекается по сидению, возвращает Глебу термос. Он наливает чуть-чуть себе. Чай мятный.  
Глеб понимает, что едет ради бабушки. Хотя не может уразуметь, зачем ей это надо. Но раз она так настаивала, значит, для неё это важно.  
Всю долгую дорогу Сметанин мучится, что нельзя вставать, ест чипсы и сухарики, которых набрал с собой целый пакет, выпрашивает время от времени у кого-то разные бутылки газировки и пакеты сока, а потом воет, что ему «нужно выйти».  
— Сметанин, сколько можно! — психует Юрий Фёдорович. — Я тебе сейчас устрою выход. Пинком из окна.  
— Так говорить не педагогично, — возмущается Марина Павловна.  
— Зато действенно, — ухмыляется он.  
Глеб пробует читать, но в автобусе ему неудобно, книга трясётся в руках, и от чёрных строчек почти мутит. К тому же разговоры и смех на фоне не дают сосредоточиться.   
Где-то в середине пути к ним присоединяется экскурсовод — женщина в яркой кофте с гулким, невнятным голосом, идущим словно напрямую из груди, минуя рот. Глеб старается представить, что её нет, и смотрит в окно. Она рассказывает сначала немного о Москве, потом о Туле. Сметанин, не смущаясь, громко переговаривается с друзьями, сидящими позади. Учителя уже потеряли надежду его утихомирить. Юрий Фёдорович клянётся, что со Сметаниным больше ни за что не отправится ни в одну поездку и вообще будет его по возможности избегать.  
Глеб достаёт пирожок, и Сметанин тут же просит тоже. Глеб даёт ему.  
— Вкусно. Бабка твоя печёт?  
— Да.  
— А моя готовить толком не умеет. Она у меня какая-то неправильная. — Сметанин хохочет.  
— Не бывает правильных или неправильных людей. Нет единого алгоритма правильных или неправильных действий для каждого человека.  
— Ой, да, блин, хватит нести заумную фигню!  
Дорога кажется Глебу бесконечной.  
На незнакомой улице ему не по себе. Юрий Фёдорович орёт, чтобы никто не смел и шагу ступить без его ведома. Марина Павловна просит всех построиться по двое, но никто её не слушает.  
— Я хочу в туалет, — ноет Сметанин.  
— Нечего было столько пить! Ты только за этим ехал, что ли?  
— Да, только чтобы упиться и посетить все тульские туалеты.  
Юрий Фёдорович закатывает глаза. На нём всё та же чёрная куртка. И Глеб не сводит с неё взгляда. Она кажется ему привычной — не то что окружающая обстановка.   
Они обходят несколько музеев. Кто-то внимательно слушает экскурсовода — жизнерадостного молодого мужчину с куцым хвостиком на затылке. Кто-то — Сметанин с компанией — болтает чуть в стороне. Глеб слушает краем уха и сам переходит от экспоната к экспонату. Ему интересно.  
— Ну как, не жалеешь, что поехал? — Внезапно Юрий Фёдорович оказывается совсем близко.  
Глеб даже не вздрагивает: он слишком увлечён.  
— Нет, — автоматически отзывается он.  
— Вот и отлично... А то у меня чувство было, что я тебя заставил.  
Глеб поворачивается к нему, смотрит на ворот кофты — зелёную полосу, отличающуюся по фактуре.  
— Нет. Я не из-за вас согласился. Меня ваши слова не впечатлили в этом плане нисколько.   
— Ну и хорошо. Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось.  
Дальше они идут вместе. Глеба не раздражает это соседство. Юрий Фёдорович радостно тычет пальцами в экспонаты и своими комментариями совсем мешает Глебу слушать экскурсовода. Глебу это даже нравится: голос учителя определённо приятнее.  
Глеб почти не сомневается в том, что поездка удалась. Но когда дело доходит до покупки пряника — Глеб уверен, что без него домой бабушка не пустит или по крайней мере очень расстроится, — его накрывает паника. У прилавка толпится весь класс и ещё какие-то незнакомые люди, и он понятия не имеет, как подобраться к продавцу и что вообще говорить. Марина Павловна без особого успеха пытается организовать учеников. Юрий Фёдорович бросил это глупое дело и старается отговорить от всей этой организаторской мути и Марину Павловну. Тоже безуспешно. В конце концов он вырывается из гущи учеников и отходит в сторону. К Глебу.  
— А ты чего тут? Не хочешь пряников? Вон ты на них посмотри: будто ни разу в жизни не ели!  
— Хочу.  
— Юрий Фёдорович, у вас случайно нет двадцати рублей? — раздаётся из толпы. — Мне не хватает.  
— Сметанин, почему у тебя всё через... — Он ловит укоризненный взгляд Марины Павловны и поправляется: — Всё так неудачно складывается.  
Юрий Фёдорович собирается опять скрыться в толпе, чтобы помочь Сметанину финансами, но Глеб хватает его за рукав кофты. Юрий Фёдорович останавливается. Глеб уверен, что он прожигает его внимательным и удивлённым взглядом.  _Или он ошибается насчёт его чувств?_  
Глеб таращится на свои покрасневшие у коротких ногтей пальцы, вцепившиеся в тёмно-зелёную ткань.  
— Я...  
— Давай деньги. Я тебе куплю, — предлагает Юрий Фёдорович.  
Глеб роется в кармане, по-прежнему не отпуская его рукав.  
— Какой ты хочешь?  
— Не знаю...  
— Ладно, сам выберу. — Юрий Фёдорович берёт деньги из протянутой руки, Глеб разжимает пальцы.  
Учитель покупает Глебу пряничного зайца.  
— Со сгущёнкой, — довольно возвещает он.  
— Спасибо. — Взгляд Глеба застывает на гладковыбритом подбородке.  
На обратной дороге Глеб сидит на переднем сидении рядом с Юрием Фёдоровичем. Марина Павловна нашла себе место подальше, сказав, что за мальчишками нужен глаз да глаз. Сметанин теперь жуёт пряники и предлагает девчонкам сыграть в карты на раздевание. В конце концов, играют просто так, и Сметанин проигрывает чаще всех.  
— И зачем ты на раздевание предлагал играть? — хихикает Аня. — Сам бы в трусах сейчас сидел уже!  
— Так тогда стимул был бы! А так — фигня.  
Глебу нравится на переднем сидении. Здесь тише. Впереди только перегородка, ступеньки к двери и большое окно, из которого видна дорога. Вид, по мнению Глеба, просто великолепный.   
Темнеет и по обочинам зажигаются огни. Юрий Фёдорович, сидящий рядом, то и дело отвлекается на происходящее сзади. Будто он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не присоединиться к игре в карты.  
Легковые машины кажутся безумно маленькими. И Глеб думает, что, должно быть, для водителя грузовика, что влетел в автомобиль родителей, они все были ещё более крошечными. Почти игрушечными. И авария, наверное, случилась словно понарошку. Глеб знает, что тот водитель был пьян. А ещё он знает, что его так и не осудили: он повесился через несколько дней после похорон Глебовых родителей. Бабушка рассказывала, что он был на грани развода с женой да и с работы его готовы были выгнать, вот он и выехал в нетрезвом виде на служебной машине. Потом жена его бросила, а случившегося он так и не смог себе простить.   
Глеб достаёт из сумки пирожок, подумав, дёргает Юрия Фёдоровича за рукав и спрашивает:  
— Хотите?  
— Хочу.  
— Бабушка печёт, — сообщает Глеб и достаёт себе последний.  
— Ошень фкушно.  
— Не говорите с набитым ртом.  
Юрий Фёдорович смеётся.  
— Ты очень хороший, Глеб.  
— Не понимаю, почему вы так думаете... Вы нравитесь моей бабушке. Вы можете приходить в библиотеку. Я, наверное, сказал тогда что-то не то.  
— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает его Юрий Фёдорович.  
Когда автобус останавливается у школы, первым из него вылетает Сметанин.  
— Надеюсь, тебе не нужно опять поссать?  
— Юрий Фёдорович! — Марина Павловна укоризненно на него смотрит.  
— Извините.  
— Да ничего. — Она вздыхает. — Молодость, раскрепощённость. Вы больше хотите быть ученикам другом, чем учителем. Я всё понимаю.  
— Да-да, — отмахивается Юрий Фёдорович. — Всё верно.  
— Хорошо, что завтра выходной. — Только вылезшая из автобуса Аня потягивается.  
Марине Павловне хочется, чтобы всех забрали родители. Но ученики протестуют, уверяя, что достаточно взрослые. В конце концов, они расходятся сами по себе.  
Глеб идёт домой вместе с Юрием Фёдоровичем, потому что им всё равно по пути.  
— Ну как тебе поездка? — спрашивает учитель.  
— Было здорово, — честно отвечает Глеб.  
Бабушке пряник приходится по душе. Глеб же вообще не ест пряники. Никогда. В его рационе их попросту нет, и пробовать он отказывается. Света не настаивает, знает, что его не переубедить.  
— Юрий Фёдорович выбирал, — признаётся Глеб.  
— Хорошо, что он тебе помогал. — Света улыбается.  
Глеб рассказывает про поездку, про неугомонного Сметанина, про пряники и самовары, про всё, что можно увидеть из окна.  
Ночью он опять долго не может заснуть. На веках мелькают яркие клочки новых впечатлений.  
Тридцать первое декабря выпадает на рабочий день, но уроков в школе практически нет — только классный час. Глеб на него слегка опаздывает, и Марина Павловна кивком разрешает ему войти.  
— В поездке вы вели себя не самым лучшим образом, — отчитывает она учеников. — Играли в карты, бесились, разбредались. И не слушались ни меня, ни Юрия Фёдоровича. А насчёт Сметанина у меня вообще слов нет — одни эмоции.  
Раздаётся оглушительный смех.  
— Чего, чуть что, так сразу я?!  
— Потому что ты вечный зачинщик подобного… — Марина Павловна стоит у доски, она вообще никогда не садится на уроках, а уж на контрольных обожает ходить по классу. — Я же вас предупреждала, что это, считай, последняя поездка. А вы её превратили в не пойми что…  
— Ну так в том-то и соль, Марина Павловна, — утверждает Сметанин. — Сдались нам эти самовары! Главное — компания.  
Его друзья одобрительно гудят. Марина Павловна вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Но чтобы на выпускном вели себя как паиньки. Всего полгода осталось.  
Грохает — взрывом — смех.  
— Хотя бы не спалите школу!  
Глеб смотрит на схему деления клетки — оранжевые пятна на синем фоне. С мейозом он знаком в совершенстве: столько раз таращился на этот плакат. Кажется, может даже зарисовать его по памяти абсолютно точно.  
— Теперь перейдём к оценкам. Вашей успеваемостью я недовольна. На носу экзамены, а вы ничего не учите, едва ли не уроки срываете. Вас вообще мало кто приструнить может. Учителя жалуются. Даже директор просит меня на вас повлиять. А то ему надоело посещать ваши уроки физики и математики. Вам совсем Антонину Петровну не жалко?  
Все молчат.  
— Может, дело в том, что все сосредоточились на тех предметах, которые им сдавать? — предполагает Аня.  
— Неужели? — Марина Павловна приподнимает правую бровь. — И на чём же...  
— Только не надо опять обо мне говорить! — не выдерживает Сметанин, заметив, что учительница смотрит на него. — Я физику сдаю. К репетитору хожу. И по математике. А у нас их ведёт эта старая... Она, может, что-то и знает, но вообще непонятно объясняет.  
— Да у тебя все учителя непонятно объясняют!  
— Почему это все? Вот Юрий Фёдорович, конечно, зараза, но объясняет ничего так. Я наконец понял, как сочинения писать!  
— Поздравим же Сметанина: он наконец хоть что-то понял.  
Опять слышатся смешки.  
Глеб смотрит в парту. Он хочет скорее к бабушке. Библиотека сегодня работает, но закрывается раньше. Глеб надеется, что успеет почитать немного. А потом они пойдут домой, и бабушка будет готовить, а Глеб — сидеть на стуле у окна, пальцами дёргая бежевые занавески с красными ягодами рябины. Они поговорят о книгах. И о родителях Глеба.  
— Отличница у нас одна — Аня. Катя, Маша и Виолетта — хорошистки. Глеб, как обычно, с одной тройкой — по физкультуре. Даже меня поражает принципиальность Олега Павловича. Но, сколько ему ни говори, он упрям, как… в общем, не важно. — Марина Павловна откашливается. — Остальным надо равняться на Аню, Катю, Машу и Виолетту по успеваемости. Да и на Глеба тоже: вам бы поучиться у него старательности.  
— Я так хреново, как Кузнецов, бегать не умею, — хохочет кто-то.  
Все смеются. Даже Аня хихикает, косясь на Глеба, будто боится, что он заметит. Глеб же на это вовсе не обращает внимания. Над ним вообще часто смеются, но он не понимает почему. Раньше с ним чаще заговаривали, пытались задеть словами или руками. Глеб даже не обижался толком: то просто не замечал, то начинал болтать что-то, что им казалось странным, то сидел, таращился куда-то в стену и грыз ногти. Несколько раз, когда его всё-таки выводили из себя, начинал корчить дикие рожи и рычать, и от него шарахались. А после девятого класса главные зачинщики подобного ушли из школы.  
— Осторожнее на льду, а то вдруг он подтает или вы угодите в полынью. И, переходя дорогу, не забывайте смотреть по сторонам, а то знаю я вас: всегда несётесь как угорелые. С пиротехническими изделиями лучше не связывайтесь, а то, не дай бог, я вас увижу с петардами, запомню каждого и заставлю драить кабинет до конца года ежедневно. Заодно избавим от дежурств примерных учеников, которым нужно время на дополнительные занятия. А вообще я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись с каникул в целости и сохранности. А то вот один дурак из восьмого в прошлом году где-то у железнодорожных путей гулял и напоролся на кабель. Чудом жив остался. Так что осторожными надо быть всегда.  
В конце урока Глеб получает свой дневник с проставленными оценками и быстро идёт — почти бежит — в библиотеку.  
Бабушка сидит за кафедрой и просит Глеба расставить несколько книг. Он ходит между стеллажами. За окном ещё светло, сверкает снег, который прорезают чёрные линии деревьев.  
Хлопает дверь.   
— Юрий Фёдорович, давно вы у нас не были! — восклицает Света.  
— Это уж точно. Я вот пришёл «Тихий Дон» сдать. И взять что-нибудь.   
— Для школы?  
— Для души.  
Глеб выходит из-за стеллажей.  
— Что посоветуешь? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
Глеб его сегодня не видел. Он в светлых джинсах и чёрной куртке, стягивает с рук кожаные перчатки, пихает их в карман и достаёт из сумки книгу.  
— Я? — удивляется Глеб. — Так я же... Вы же... учитель.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, иногда ученики тоже могут многому научить.  
— Это дело учителей.  
— Но ты в любом случае можешь мне что-то посоветовать. Не как учителю — как человеку. Или скажешь, что я не человек?  
— Отнюдь, человек... Ладно, сейчас. — Глеб скрывается между стеллажами.  
— Он о вас много хорошего говорит, — доносится до Глеба голос бабушки. — Привязался, мне кажется. Он мало к кому привязывается. Вы с ним аккуратнее. С ним сложно.  
— А он с детства такой?  
— Да. Но, когда родители были живы, полегче было. Женя — дочь моя — просто обожала Глеба, ни на шаг не отходила от него. И он был более подвижным и не совсем таким. А как они умерли, так хуже стало. Его многое пугает или раздражает. И он не понимает, что чувствуют люди, не задумывается, что может кого-то обидеть. Он очень замкнут. И его, понимаете ли, это не особо-то волнует. Он не думает, что что-то не так. Для него это абсолютная норма, он привык жить именно таким образом. А для него очень важно, чтобы всё было привычно. Ничего не нервировало и не раздражало.  
— Вы его хорошо знаете.  
— Ещё бы!  
Глеб слышит разговор краем уха. Он знает, что болен. Мама в детстве таскала его по врачам. Ей не нравились его ровные ряды машинок, которые не должны были куда-то ездить — им полагалось только стоять в нужном порядке. Ещё маме не нравилось, что он не хотел ни с кем играть и никогда сам не просился на руки и не лез обниматься — всегда сводил физические контакты к минимуму.  
Бабушка по врачам его уже не таскала. Ей было не до того, да и Глеб отказывался. Без мамы он не был готов ехать в больницу, где много незнакомых людей. Он вообще плохо тогда понимал, как жить без мамы, которая никогда не мешала ему быть в одиночестве, сколько он хочет, но всегда оказывалась рядом, когда ему что-то было нужно. Но в конце концов он привык к тому, что поблизости не она, а бабушка.  
— Держите. — Глеб возвращается к Юрию Фёдоровичу и кладёт на кафедру книгу для него.  
— Ты уверен? — уточняет Света, глядя на потрёпанный том в мягкой обложке: из названия, отпечатанного неровным шрифтом, торчат мёртвые, жутковатые руки.  
— Конечно.  
— Я люблю Кинга. Но, кстати, это у него не читал, давайте, — соглашается Юрий Фёдорович. — Глеб, а вообще какая твоя любимая книга?  
— Не знаю. Я люблю разные. Чем более разные, тем лучше.  
Света вписывает в формуляр «Кладбище домашних животных» и говорит:  
— Распишитесь.  
Юрий Фёдорович ставит размашистую подпись.  
— А ночью пойдёшь гулять? — интересуется он у Глеба.  
— Нет.  
— Так весело же. Салют красивый. А у ёлки, я слышал, куча народа. Это повод сходить.  
— Громко, ярко. Мне не нравится.  
— Глеб, может, ты сходишь сегодня ради исключения, — предлагает бабушка.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Ты и про экскурсию так говорил. Но вышло-то неплохо. Попробуй.  
Глеб неуверенно, немного рассеяно кивает, смотря на кроссовки Юрия Фёдоровича.  _Он всю зиму в кроссовках, что ли, ходит?_  
— Может, вы тогда зайдёте за ним? А то в мои годы, боюсь, не до прогулок. А одному в Новый год невесело. Присмотрите за ним? — просит Света.  
— Я буду очень рад, — соглашается учитель. — У твоего подъезда в час, согласен?  
Глеб опять слегка кивает.   
Когда за Юрием Фёдоровичем захлопывается дверь, бабушка говорит:  
— Глеб, Новый год — это время развлекаться. В Новый год надо не ложиться спать в час со старой бабкой, а идти гулять до утра.  
— Ты не старая бабка.  
Света смеётся.  
Дома она готовит оливье, запекает мясо в горшочках и варит картошку. Глеб сидит на стуле, прижав к груди колени, и смотрит на бабушку. Она медленно ходит. Она когда-то говорила, что у неё много что болит. Глеб думает: должно быть, ноги тоже.  
Они говорят о книгах. Бабушка рассказывает, как познакомилась с дедушкой. Глеб слышал эту историю не раз.   
Света тогда читала в парке «Анну Каренину», а он сел рядом. Правда, в книгах он был вообще не мастак и почему-то был уверен, что «Анну Каренину» написал Достоевский. Для начала бабушка избавила его от этого предубеждения, а за последующие годы он в литературе поднаторел. Глеб дедушку не видел: он умер за год до его рождения. Он был старше бабушки на пятнадцать лет.   
Потом Света рассказывает, как в детстве мама Глеба ночами тайно читала книги, затаскивая под одеяло настольную лампу. А Глеб не может это понять: для него ночь — исключительно время сна. Не спать ночью можно только единожды — в Новый год. Мама кажется ему непонятной.  
Бабушка рассказывает, что родители познакомились ещё в студенческие годы, и папа как мог радовал маму подарками-книгами, а потом жил впроголодь.  
Позже Глеб со Светой смотрит телевизор. Это немного нервирует, и обычно Глебу пришлось бы напоминать себе, что один раз в году так надо делать, но сейчас это помогает отвлечься от мысли, что ночью он не будет смотреть «Голубой огонёк» с бабушкой, иногда скашивая взгляд на ёлку, на которой знает каждую игрушку. Он сам их вешает, и у каждой есть своё особое место.  
Когда бьют куранты, они чокаются бокалами с компотом.   
— Загадал что-нибудь? — спрашивает бабушка. Она задаёт этот вопрос каждый год и получает один и тот же ответ раз за разом.  
— Нет.  
— А я загадала.  
Глеб молчит. Ему не интересно, что загадала бабушка. Да и вряд ли она расскажет. Глебу и в голову не приходит, что она бы хотела, чтобы он хоть как-то продолжил этот разговор. Он не очень-то разбирается в чувствах, вообще не особо понимает людей.  _Они слишком странные._  
Время течёт чересчур быстро, Глеб почти с опаской поглядывает за окно, где слышатся хлопки фейерверков. Без десяти час он медленно зашнуровывает ботинки, натягивает куртку и надевает шапку. Бабушка завязывает ему шарф, желает хорошо повеселиться и вручает перчатки.  
— А я сейчас Петровне позвоню, — говорит она. — Поздравлю.  
Глеб кивает: он отлично помнит бабушкину лучшую подругу, живущую неподалёку.  
— Передам и от тебя поздравление.  
Глеб снова кивает.  _Юрий Фёдорович его уже ждёт?_  
Дверь закрывается. В подъезде на удивление тихо. Лампочки ярко освещают рыжую плитку на полу и грязно-жёлтые стены. Свет лижет его одежду, отсветами бьёт Глеба в лицо, пока он медленно идёт вниз по лестнице.  
 _Может, ещё не поздно вернуться?_  
Он не надевает перчатки и суёт палец в рот, кусает кожу. Вспоминает, что мама говорила, что так делать нельзя. Это дурная привычка. Но Глеба успокаивает. И какая разница, что говорила мама? Больше она такого точно не скажет, она ведь умерла.   
Домофон пищит, и Глеб выходит на улицу. Здесь и правда очень громко. Гремит салют, ходят люди, хрустя снегом, и смеются, поздравляют всех с Новым годом. Фейерверки прорезают небо яркими всполохами, на мгновения освещая его, как при взрыве. Глебу хочется домой.  
— Глеб, — кричит Юрий Фёдорович, переминающий с ноги на ногу неподалёку. — Я заранее пришёл, чтобы ты, если что, не ждал. — Он подходит ближе и теперь может говорить тише. — Как праздник?  
— Как всегда, — выдыхает Глеб вместе с паром.  
— Пойдём к ёлке.  
Глеб мотает головой. Ярко. Куча народа. Ещё более шумно. Грязно. Давка. Громкие, пьяные, до безобразия весёлые люди.   
Нет, это ему совершенно точно не нужно.  
— Совсем не хочешь? — уточняет Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Вообще. Вы зря пришли. Не надо мне это. Совсем не надо. Я лучше пойду домой.  
— Подожди. — Он хватает Глеба за руку точно так же, как тогда у школы. Но на этот раз Глеб просто замирает.   
— Пойдём тогда в рощу. Там почти никого нет. Там никто не запускает фейерверки. Мало ли что, деревьев же много, а пожар устроить никто не хочет. Мы с тобой просто прогуляемся.  
Пальцы еле чувствуются через рукав куртки. Бабушка тоже иногда берёт его за руку. Бабушка.  
Она бы не хотела, чтобы он сразу вернулся.  
— Там тихо? — спрашивает Глеб.  
— Потише, чем тут, уж точно.  
— И людей нет?  
— Ну, может, парочку встретим, не больше.  
— Ладно, давайте сходим, — нехотя соглашается Глеб.  
Они обходят дом и углубляются в рощу. Действительно, чем дольше они идут, тем тише становится. Глеб успокаивается.  
— Любишь быть один? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Да.  
— А мне больше нравятся шумные компании... Но ты не думай: мне не скучно с тобой. Я не жалею, что здесь, а не у ёлки, где вся пьянь.  
— Я не думаю об этом.  
— Я вообще хотел бы с друзьями встретить Новый год. Но они все кто куда разъехались. Либо уже семейные, сидят себе у телевизоров. А здесь я мало кого знаю, все знакомые из школы. А с тобой интересно, ты необычный.  
— Я не необычный — я больной, — констатирует Глеб. — Так говорит бабушка.  
— Может, она преувеличивает.  
— Не могу утверждать обратного.  
Они останавливаются на перекрёстке тропинок, и Юрий Фёдорович поворачивается, говорит Глебу:  
— Посмотри, — и показывает пальцем на дом.  
За ним видны всполохи салюта. Как раз взрывается розовый.  
— Будто искристый закат. — Кажется, Юрию Фёдоровичу весело. Его голос, подобно салюту, яркий, громкий, полыхающий.  
— Такого заката не бывает.  
— Ну и что. Это как... фантастика.  
Глеб неотрывно смотрит на дом. Там, на пятом этаже, в комнате, его бабушка говорит по телефону или смотрит телевизор. А он стоит здесь, на улице, со своим учителем и наблюдает  _фантастический_  закат — теперь зелёный.  
— Загадал что-нибудь, пока били куранты? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Я ничего не загадал.  
— Не успел?  
— Нет, я вообще не загадываю. Просто ведь не может такого быть, что ты загадываешь желание, и оно — раз! — исполняется. Это антинаучно.  
— Я загадал, чтобы Сметанин сдал ЕГЭ.  
— Говорят, если озвучить желание, оно не сбудется, — отзывается Глеб.  
— Думаю, что дело не в том, что ты загадываешь, а в том, что ты точно решаешь, чего же хочешь. А желание само по себе не исполнится, надо просто взять и исполнить его. А уж Сметанину я покоя не дам. Не знаю, что у него там по другим предметам, но «винегрет» он пишет через две «н» и с двумя безударными «и». Я всё никак не могу ему втолковать, что винегрет не имеет отношения к Винни-Пуху.  
Глеб смеётся. Он думает: это ведь смешно. Правда смешно. Шутка. Как в книгах.  
— А вы у нас до конца года будете вести русский? — спрашивает он.  
— Боюсь, что нет. Татьяна Семёновна скоро выйдет с больничного. Она после сложной операции, но ей не терпится вас доучить. А я её пятый класс и дальше буду вести, потому что большую нагрузку она не выдержит.  
— Понятно.  
— Но я буду приходить к вам в библиотеку. И ты в любой момент можешь заглядывать ко мне в школе.  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл.  
— А в чём есть?  
— Мы говорим о смысле чего?  
— Не знаю.  
— А зачем тогда спрашиваете?  
— Это ты начал говорить о смысле... А вообще, хватит об этом.  
— Хорошо.  
Глеб чувствует, что Юрий Фёдорович на него смотрит, а ещё он стоит совсем рядом в своей чёрной куртке. И, наверное, улыбается. Глеб хотел бы увидеть эту улыбку. Но он не решается поднять взгляд на его лицо.  
Над домом полыхает красный закат.  
Когда Глеб приходит домой, Света уже лежит под одеялом. Он рассказывает ей о прогулке с Юрием Фёдоровичем, а потом спрашивает, как дела у Петровны.  
— У неё правнук родился недавно.  
— Она же ещё молодая. — Глеб наконец ложится, натягивает одеяло до подбородка.   
— Всего на пару лет меня младше.  
Бабушка рассказывает о Петровне, о её жизни, повседневных занятиях, маленьком правнуке, которого назвали Алёшей. Глеб не слушает. Стоит закрыть глаза, и на веках опять горит разноцветный закат.  
— Бабушка, молчи, — говорит он. — Хочу спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, — глухо доносится со Светиного дивана.  
Зимние каникулы проносятся быстро. Глеб всё свободное время проводит в неработающей библиотеке. Света говорит, что плохо себя чувствует, и остаётся дома. С утра Глеб получает от Светы термос с чаем и пирожки, он в одиночестве сидит в кресле и читает. Глотает книгу за книгой и пирожок за пирожком.  
С началом четверти возвращается Татьяна Семёновна.   
— О чёрт, Юрий Фёдорович хотя бы добрее, — сокрушается Сметанин. — А сейчас нас опять будут усиленно пытать словарными диктантами и бесконечными сочинениями.  
— Да тебе какая разница, всё равно с каким учителем, ты так и так филонишь, — отрезает Аня. С приближением экзаменов она волнуется и раздражается всё больше.  
Глеб думает, что должен радоваться, ведь всё вернулось на круги своя. Но на деле выходит, что он и не доволен, и не расстроен.  
Иногда Юрий Фёдорович ловит Глеба в коридоре и спрашивает о его делах. Глеб покорно отчитывается. Как-то Аня ему говорит:  
— А ты всегда так делаешь?  
— Как?  
— Ну, начинаешь расписывать, как у тебя дела.  
— Да. — Глеб недоумевает. — Если у меня об этом спрашивают.  
— Это ведь больше... абстрактно, что ли. — Аня неопределённо поводит плечами. — Обычно, как дела, спрашивают из вежливости и ждут на этот вопрос краткий ответ типа «хорошо» или «фигово», не более того.  
— А зачем тогда спрашивать, если диапазон ответов так мал?  
— Ну... просто так.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Просто забей. — Аня закатывает глаза.  
Она думает, что не нанималась Глебу в няньки. Ей его, конечно, немного жалко. Он ведь сирота и не виноват, что не совсем здоров. Мама говорила Ане, что у него какой-то синдром: не всё в порядке с психикой. Но Глеб далеко не дурак, хотя понять его бывает сложно. Ане он даже немного нравится, но не настолько, чтобы начать с ним общаться и потерять расположение других одноклассников, считающих, что над Глебом можно только смеяться или как максимум перекинуться парой слов. По крайней мере, Глеб никогда не врёт: просто не видит в этом смысла или даже не умеет. Он, может, не очень вежлив и излишне прямолинеен, зато не лебезит и ничего из себя не строит.  
— Глеб, если ты прекратишь опаздывать на первые уроки, я разрешу тебе не приходить на факультатив, — однажды предлагает Татьяна Семёновна, задержав его после урока.  
— Почему? Разве это связано?  
— Ты в состоянии написать ЕГЭ на высокий балл хоть сейчас, тебе же скучно сидеть с теми, кто мало что смыслит в русском. Зачем тебе это? Но, пожалуйста, прекрати меня раздражать своими опозданиями.  
Глеб обещает не опаздывать. С тех пор Татьяна Семёновна почти перестаёт спрашивать его на уроках. Из того, что касается орфографии и пунктуации, она его уже не может ничему научить, а литературой она мучит Аню, единственную, кто собирается сдавать экзамен по этому предмету.  
У Юрия Фёдоровича собственного кабинета нет, по четвергам он сидит в кабинете математики, который пустует из-за того, что у математички в этот день нет уроков. Однажды Глеб сталкивается с ним у этого кабинета. Глебу немного не по себе: он привык, что в четверг у него семь уроков, а не шесть.  
— Ну что, сейчас факультатив, да? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Нет, мне разрешили не ходить, потому что я и так много знаю. — Глеб кусает ноготь.  
— Тут Татьяна Семёновна права. Ты действительно на голову выше большинства учеников. — Юрий Фёдорович, забравшись пальцами под манжету белой рубашки, зачем-то поглаживает серебристые часы, которые носит на левом запястье. — Наверное, потому, что много читаешь.  
— У меня хорошая память. Слова вообще легко запоминать.  
— Только сочинения твои всё равно очень… м-м-м... чёткие.  
— Это отлично.  
— Нет, я думаю, это их отрицательная черта.  
— Разве? — Глеб путешествует взглядом от часов учителя до выпирающего кадыка. По складкам рубашки, выглаженному воротничку, жёсткому даже на взгляд.  
— Ты пишешь слишком выверено, никаких вольностей. У тебя всё подчиняется логике, а должно — чувствам.  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
Юрий Фёдорович чешет макушку, вздыхает:  
— Не важно.  
Однажды вместо урока биологии Марина Павловна устраивает классный час. Глебу это не приходится по душе. Он любит биологию, а нравоучительные разговоры, наоборот, ненавидит.  _Двойное невезение._  
— Не забываем, что до марта вам надо сдать заявление, какие экзамены по выбору вы станете сдавать. Осталось уже меньше месяца. Обдумайте хорошенько, потом будет сложно что-то менять. Ясно?  
— Можно завтра уже сдать? — спрашивает Аня.  
— Конечно, можно, — соглашается Марина Павловна. — Только переговорите о поступлении в вуз с родителями. Самостоятельно решить этот вопрос обычно бывает очень сложно. И, что тоже не маловажно, оценивайте свои силы правильно.  
Глебу не нравится тема классного часа. Он смог бы сносно сдать экзамены практически по всем предметам: учёба никогда не вызывала у него особых сложностей. Но у него нет никакого желания это делать. В школе, может, не всё прекрасно, но он к ней привык. Он не хочет её заканчивать. Не хочет поступать в университет и продолжать обучение среди незнакомых людей, незнакомой окружающей обстановки и незнакомых учебных дисциплин.  _Почему в школе нельзя учиться ровно столько лет, сколько хочешь?_  
Войти в библиотеку — окунуться резко в теплоту помещения, в тихие голоса. Бабушка как раз говорит с одним из посетителей. Глеб его знает. Он всегда берёт российские детективы в однообразных обложках. Глеб их уже пробовал читать. С переменным успехом.  
— Здравствуйте, Виктор Андреевич. — Глеб скрывается в подсобке, чтобы повесить пальто на вешалку и оставить там сумку.  
— О, молодой человек, давно не виделись! Как жизнь?  
— Обычно. — Глеб останавливается у кафедры. — Хожу в школу, учусь. Читаю книги, помогаю бабушке.  
— Ох, завидую я тебе, Свет. Вот если бы мои внуки были такими правильными... А то вот Катька недавно дома не ночевала, да ещё и мобильник свой выключила, видимо, чтобы родители дозвониться не могли. Ей четырнадцать, думает: взрослая, а мама с папой, конечно, ничего не смыслят и вообще сразу родились тридцатилетними, детьми никогда не были. У неё развлечения, а нам волнения. Кто знает, что там с ней могли сделать эти её так называемые друзья… Повезло тебе с внуком. Ох, как повезло!  
Глебу слушать подобное неинтересно, потому он уходит за ближайший стеллаж, молча выбирает книгу на этот вечер. Света смотрит ему вслед. Она сама не знает, повезло ей или нет. Может, она чувствовала бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы Глеб шлялся ночами не пойми где. Ведь так делают практически все подростки, и на самом деле мало с кем случается что-то катастрофичное. Да, Глеб никогда не будет делать что-то нелогичное, внезапное и небезопасное. Только к лучшему ли это? Свету гложут сомнения.  
Вскоре Виктор уходит, опираясь на свою трость, на рукояти которой болтается потёртый пакет с книгами.   
Глеб держит в руках «Портрет Дориана Грея».  
— Нам сегодня сказали написать заявление на сдачу ЕГЭ. Сдать до марта.  
— Время ещё есть. — Бабушка кладёт на своё место формуляр Виктора. — И какие экзамены ты планируешь сдавать?  
— Русский с математикой, понятное дело... Но не знаю, стоит ли вообще сдавать что-либо ещё. Мне ничего не надо.  
— Как не надо?! — поражается Света. — Ты ведь пойдёшь в университет! А на мало-мальски хорошую специальность нужны ещё какие-то предметы.  
— Нет, не пойду я никуда.  
Книга бежевая, шершавая, в ней пожелтевшие от времени листы. Она хранится в библиотеке годами, почти её не покидая.  
Глеб хочет быть таким же, как эта книга.  
— Надо идти. Иначе тебя заберут в армию. И там тебе понравится ещё меньше, чем в вузе, уж поверь мне. — Бабушка вздыхает. — Глеб, ты должен понять: у тебя нет инвалидности. Нигде не написано, что ты болен. Твоя мама решила, что так будет лучше. Потому что к больным зачастую заочно относятся плохо, будто они умственно отсталые и вообще их надо запереть в психушке и не выпускать никогда. Твоя мама хотела, чтобы ты учился и нормально общался с людьми, как абсолютно здоровый. Будто ничем от них не отличаешься. Так тебе будет жить легче, и есть шанс почти вылечиться… Поэтому ты должен выбрать себе учебное заведение...  
— Не хочу. И какая разница что мама когда-то говорила? Она мёртвая теперь.  _Мёртвая._  Какой смысл её слушать? Она больше никогда ничего не скажет, не объяснит, не повторит, не решит. Ничего не сможет сделать. Никогда.   
Глеб садится в кресло, открывает книгу. Света вздыхает. Ей хочется встать и влепить внуку пощёчину за то, что он без должного уважения относится к собственной матери и к её смерти. Но она помнит, что Глеб не здоров. Повторяет это про себя несколько раз, чтобы успокоиться. Получается не очень хорошо.  
Глеб дочитывает «Портрет Дориана Грея» почти до конца, когда дверь хлопает и входит Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит Света.  
— Замотался в последнее время, — жалуется Юрий Фёдорович. — Вот наконец меня не ждёт очередная стопка тетрадей на проверку. Глеб, что читаешь?  
— «Портрет Дориана Грея», — не отвлекаясь от книги, отвечает тот.  
— Отлично. — Юрий Фёдорович улыбается. — «Всякое искусство…» — Он замолкает.  
— «...Совершенно бесполезно», — договаривает Глеб и переворачивает страницу.  
— У тебя и правда хорошая память.  
— Я уже говорил, что слова легко запоминать.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, не многим это даётся так легко.  
— А вам даётся? — интересуется Света. Выходит резко.  
Юрий Фёдорович смотрит на неё чуть удивлённо, не понимая, чем успел разозлить, говорит:  
— Ну не то чтобы... У меня же мама — учительница. Всё время наседала на меня, говоря, как важно знать произведения досконально и лучше с наиболее известными и значимыми цитатами. Вдалбливала мне целую кучу всего, а я только бесился… Удивительно даже... — Он, задумавшись, не договаривает.  
— Что удивительно? — спрашивает Света.  
— Что с таким методом обучения я не возненавидел литературу, — усмехается Юрий Фёдорович. — До сих пор с содроганием вспоминаю некоторые цитаты. А уж от Пушкина всегда глаз подёргивается: его мама особенно любила.  
— Но вы всё равно учили ведь? Потому что надо, потому что мама заставляла?  
— Ну да.  
— Вот видишь, Глеб. Надо нормально относиться к родителям. Они лучше знают, что тебе надо.  
— Отнюдь. — Глеб переворачивает страницу. — Желания моей матери устарели.  
Света прикрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, скалится, стараясь изобразить вежливую улыбку, и спрашивает у Юрия Фёдоровича:  
— Что вы хотели бы взять?  
Он хмурится.   
— М-м-м, Купера хочу перечитать. Недавно в книжном увидел «Последнего из Могикан», и сразу воспоминания налетели…  
— Отлично. Глеб, принеси.  
Глеб встаёт с кресла с книгой в руках, проходит мимо кафедры, не отрываясь от чтения.  
— Вы поссорились? — тихо спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович, наклоняясь к Свете, ставя локти на кафедру.  
— Скорее, это я с ним поссорилась, а он не в курсе. — Она опять вздыхает. — Ума не приложу, как с ним говорить серьёзно. Он мне тут заявил, что не собирается в университет поступать. Что за глупость!  
— Да уж… Как-то это… недальновидно. — Юрий Фёдорович качает головой и выпрямляется, приметив, что Глеб идёт к ним.  
Глеб отдаёт бабушке книгу, а сам возвращается в кресло. Света вписывает в формуляр «Последнего из Могикан», Юрий Фёдорович быстро расписывается.  
— Глеб, пойдём прогуляемся, — предлагает он.  
— Я не могу, у меня уже есть занятие: я читаю.  
— Вижу, тебе немного осталось. Я подожду.  
— Не имеет смысла. Я не гуляю вечерами.  
— Ночью мы уже как-то гуляли. Ничего, что вечером тоже прогуляемся, — заявляет Юрий Фёдорович и опускается в соседнее кресло. — Твои возражения я слышать не желаю.  
«Портрет Дориана Грея» Глеб дочитывает меньше чем через полчаса.  
Снег падает мягкими невесомыми хлопьями, ложится на Глебово пальто и шапку, теряется в темноте, потом падает наземь, где тонким, будто полупрозрачным слоем укрывает более тёмный и утрамбованный. Нос мёрзнет тут же, и Глеб, ухватившись варежками за шарф, плотнее натягивает его почти до глаз.   
— Что-то холодно сегодня. — Юрий Фёдорович надевает перчатки.  
— Не поспоришь, — бубнит в серую шерсть Глеб.  
— В лес?   
— Мы в прошлый раз там гуляли, это логично.  
Ветви деревьев кажутся двухслойными чёрно-белыми пирожными. Тонкие росчерки пирожных-линий причудливым узором разрисовывают пейзаж. Глеб смотрит себе под ноги, на рыжеватые следы от песка, которым обычно посыпают обледеневшие тротуары: его в рощу нанесли люди, куда-то спешащие напрямик через лес, а может, наоборот, неторопливо прогуливающиеся там. На рыжие отпечатки падает снег, будто желая прикрыть эти неуместно яркие следы.   
— Знаешь, я вот Купера взял, — говорит Юрий Фёдорович, он идёт по правую сторону от Глеба, чуть ёжась от холода. — «Последнего из Могикан» я правда недавно в книжном магазине заприметил и подумал, что в библиотеке смогу легко взять. В библиотеках такие романы всегда есть. Если я хоть однажды встречу библиотеку, где не будет приключенческих романов вообще и Купера в особенности, я очень сильно удивлюсь.  
— Это возможно, — перебивает учителя Глеб.  
— Неужели?  
— Библиотеки на предприятиях или в институтах бывают сугубо специфическими. Вряд ли вы найдёте книги Купера среди технической литературы.  
— Да, об этом я как-то не подумал, — признаёт Юрий Фёдорович, надевает на голову капюшон с вылинявшим бледно-серым мехом. — Но я не об этом вообще… Вот увидел я «Последнего из Могикан», и мне тут же вспомнилось: мне лет десять, мы с родителями поехали на море. У меня с собой, как всегда, рюкзак, набитый только книгами да парой тетрадок: я тогда воображал, что стану гениальным писателем и в школе мама будет с учениками разбирать стихи не какого-то скучного Пушкина, а мои. Летом мама на меня не особо наседала с учёбой, по крайней мере, пока мы были на отдыхе, разве что иногда вечерами совала мне переписанные от руки стихотворения и наказывала выучить. И вот я помню утро, мы на пляже, папа плавает — очень он любит это дело, — мама загорает рядом со мной, уткнувшись носом в плед и расстегнув застёжку на лифчике, а я лежу на животе, чувствую, как спину припекает, и листаю страницы. Передо мной разворачивается большая история, настоящие приключения! Веришь или нет: меня в воду загнать невозможно было, хотя пловец я отличный, папа с детства в бассейн записал и сам учил каждое лето, если не на море, так в речке на даче.   
— Я тоже читал «Последнего из Могикан». Только в библиотеке.  
— Ты только там читаешь?  
— Почему же? Иногда дома. Дома тоже много книг. Особенно тех, что нравятся бабушке. Она раньше очень много покупала, а какие-то старые остались ещё от её родителей.  
Они поворачивают на узкую тропинку, и Юрий Фёдорович идёт впереди, его силуэт слегка размывается в темноте. В лесу определённо не так светло, как на освещённых фонарями улицах.  
— Слушай, ты же любишь библиотеку? — Он поворачивает голову и говорит громко, чтобы капюшон не заглушил голос. — Ты мог бы сам стать библиотекарем. Есть же специальности, которые для этого подходят.  
— Одно дело — любить книги, а другое — любить книги, за которыми приходят. — Глеб качает головой, и это движение теряется в складках шарфа.  
— Тебе не очень-то нравится общаться с людьми?  
— Я их не понимаю. — Глеб разводит руками.  
Они выходят на более широкую тропинку и теперь опять могут идти рядом. Снег летит с неба мелкими светлыми пятнами, почти теряющимися в темноте.  
— Почему?  
— Бабушка говорит, что это людям со мной сложно, потому что я веду себя не так, как обычно люди себя ведут. Бабушка говорит, что я бываю излишне прямолинеен и потому невежлив. Из-за этого ко мне относятся не очень хорошо, отталкивают, тогда я тоже начинаю от них закрываться, не стараясь понять, и нервничаю.  
— А ты сам что думаешь по этому поводу?  
— Ничего. Мне не интересно об этом думать. — Глеб смотрит на кроссовки Юрия Фёдоровича: они чуть темнее снега и немного другого оттенка.  
— Сегодня действительно очень холодно. — Он потирает руки в кожаных перчатках, зачем-то дует на них. — Вчера по сравнению с сегодняшней погодой была просто летняя жара!  
— Вы преувеличиваете.  
— Совсем слегка. Но знаешь, погода, она очень коварна. Спорить готов: через пару дней снег уже растает, не дожидаясь марта. А там и весна настанет, экзамены, то-сё… Тебе на самом деле нужно выбрать вуз. И я это говорю не только потому, что Света возмущена тем, что ты не хочешь продолжить обучение, а ещё потому, что я тебя понимаю: сам не особо хотел учиться, даже в армию после школы сходил, чем едва не довёл мать до инфаркта: она была сильно против. Без высшего образования и правда сложно.  
— Не вам учить меня жить.  
Юрий Фёдорович издаёт смешок.  
— Читал «Двенадцать стульев»? — интересуется он, смахивая снег с куртки.  
— Да.  
— Там есть Эллочка-людоедка с запасом слов и фраз... м-м-м… К сожалению, не помню, сколько именно она использовала.  
— Тридцать.  
— О, точно. Спасибо, Глеб. И среди этих фраз есть потрясающее выражение «Не учите меня жить». Всегда, когда кто-то так заявляет, вспоминаю Эллочку и смех разбирает… Если что, я не собирался этим тебя как-то обидеть.  
— Я и не обиделся. — Глеб снимает с правой руки варежку.  
— А вообще… Кому, как не мне, учить тебя жить? На то я и учитель. — Юрий Фёдорович коротко смеётся.  
— У учителя узкоспециализированная предметная задача, не стоит брать на себя большее. — Глеб прихватывает зубами кожу у ногтя на большом пальце, надкусывает и слизывает кровь.  
Он чувствует: Юрий Фёдорович на него внимательно смотрит.  
— И правда, не моё это дело, — вздыхает он. — Кстати, как тебе «Портрет Дориана Грея»?  
— Интересно. — Глеб надевает варежку на успевшую подмёрзнуть руку.  
— А ты бы так хотел? Ну, иметь возможность самому не стареть, пока все твои изъяны отражаются не на твоём лице, а на портрете?  
— Нет. Такое невозможно в реальности.  
Они выходят из леса на заасфальтированный пятачок, где припарковано три автомобиля, двигаются дальше, заходят на тротуар и идут мимо детской площадки. После полумрака рощи свет фонарей слепит.  
— А если гипотетически? Если бы ты оказался в книжном мире, где это возможно?  
— Такого мира не существует. — Глеб смотрит в шарф, пересчитывает одинаковые крупные серые петли. Бабушка однажды показывала ему, как вязать. Как там было? Изнаночная-лицевая, изнаночная-лицевая, изнаночная...  _О чём вообще говорит учитель? Ненормальный._  
— Но ты же как-то читаешь книги, в которых всё не так, как в реальности, почему бы тогда не вообразить что-то подобное с собой?  
— Книги — это книги. А моя жизнь — другое дело.  
— Ну это смотря как взглянуть. — Юрий Фёдорович внезапно разводит руки в стороны и падает спиной в сугроб, чудом не задев растущую рядом черёмуху. — Я вот хотел бы иметь возможность жить, как Дориан. Столько всего можно было бы сделать! Только я бы не кончил так трагично. Зачем эта драма? Люблю, когда у меня всё хорошо.  
Юрий Фёдорович разводит руки, а потом прижимает к бокам. Глеб таращится на него: на белые кроссовки, тёмные джинсы, чёрную куртку, сумку, выглядывающую из снега около его правого бедра, на улыбающиеся губы и глаза, —  _карие? тёмно-серые? чёрные?_  — на его светлые волосы, торчащие из-под выцветшего меха капюшона.  
— А как бы... Как бы вы смогли жить, если бы сотворили что-то из того, что сделал Дориан? Убили бы человека? Предавались бы порокам?  
— Легко смог бы. Это таким страшным кажется только на бумаге. На деле каждый человек приносит обиды, разочарования или даже несчастья другим людям и, что удивительно, достаточно быстро это забывает. Жизнь такая. С нравственностью у многих проблемы. И я думаю, это нормально. Если думать обо всех вокруг, сам будешь жить, волнуясь, чёрт-те как: твои-то чувства вряд ли кто-то будет брать в расчёт.  
— Но вы-то учитель. — Глеб рукой отгибает шарф, в который надышал: на петлях появилась изморозь. — Не думаю, что учителям стоит так говорить.  
— Как будто это мешает мне при этом просто быть человеком. Помоги встать, дай руку. — Юрий Фёдорович вытягивает вверх правую ладонь, и Глеб, не задумываясь, за неё хватается и помогает ему подняться на ноги. — А теперь смотри.  
Он отходит назад, схватив Глеба за запястье.  
— Ангел, — возвещает Юрий Фёдорович. — Красиво, правда?  
На белом снегу виден отпечаток тела, будто раскинувшего крылья.  
— Мама таких делала, — говорит Глеб.  
Библиотека уже закрыта, и Юрий Фёдорович провожает его до подъезда. Глеб звонит в домофон.  
— Доброй ночи, — желает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— До свидания.   
Дверь за Глебом хлопает. Он идёт вверх по лестнице, изморозь на шарфе холодит подбородок. Бабушка ждёт его в коридоре. Он снимает варежки.  
— Замёрз? — спрашивает она. — Иди-ка сразу в ванную.  
Глеб разматывает шарф — лентой одинаковых петель он падает на ковёр.  
— Да что ты такой неаккуратный! — Света всплёскивает руками. — Вот твоя мама всегда всё делала хорошо, а не тяп-ляп, как ты!  
— Я не она. Глупо нас сравнивать. — Глеб поднимает шарф и отдаёт бабушке. — Ты ведь попросила Юрия Фёдоровича со мной поговорить? Хочешь, чтобы я принял решение, которое понравится тебе? Очень гадко с твоей стороны.   
— Не смей такое говорить!  
Глеб ничего не отвечает. Молча стаскивает с головы шапку, молча стягивает куртку, молча снимает сапоги и молча закрывается в ванной.  
На следующий день Света делает вид, что они вообще не обсуждали будущее Глеба. Глеб и вовсе об этом больше не думает. Ему всегда важнее происходящее с ним в данный момент, чем то, что было когда-то, пусть и совсем недавно.  
На уроке русского языка Глеб разглядывает и без того отлично знакомые портреты классиков над доской.  _Интересно, он смог бы безошибочно нарисовать их по памяти, если бы умел рисовать?_  
— Сметанин, я не могу понять, ты хочешь выйти из школы со справкой? — интересуется Татьяна Семёновна. — Если да, то ты на верном пути. Четверть не так давно началась, а у тебя уже целая коллекция троек и неудов. Если сегодняшний словарный диктант напишешь на два, будешь ходить ко мне и заниматься дополнительно каждый божий день.  
— Это нечестно! — возмущается Сметанин.  
— Ничего не желаю слушать, — отмахивается Татьяна Семёновна.  
Глеб сидит за последней партой, смотрит в спину Сметанина. На его голубой рубашке целая паутина складок. Учительница раздаёт листки и начинает диктовать слова. У Глеба нет сомнения насчёт их правописания: Татьяна Семёновна за день до этого все вывела на доске и наказала выучить.   
Закончив диктовать, она даёт несколько минут на проверку. Глеб дотошно проверяет свою работу три раза. Когда Татьяна Семёновна открывает рот, чтобы попросить всех сдать работы, в кабинет заглядывает директриса Алина Андреевна — уже седая, полная женщина в цветастой кофте и чёрной юбке. Она подзывает к себе учительницу.  
— Сдаём работы. — Татьяна Семёновна встаёт из-за стола. — Я быстро вернусь.  
Дверь за ней закрывается.  
— Ань, А-а-ань, — шипит Сметанин, — Дай работу посмотреть!  
— Она за дверью, — шепчет Аня в ответ. — Слишком рискованно.  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
— Да, пожалуйста! — поддакивает Андреев — сосед Сметанина по парте. — Мне тоже надо.  
— Нельзя мне за это двойку получать, — добавляет Сметанин.  
— Сам виноват, — припечатывает Аня.  
Сметанин морщится, потом задумывается на мгновение и поворачивается к Глебу:  
— Гле-э-эб, дай работу посмотреть. Пожалуйста.  
Глеб смотрит на примятый воротник его рубашки.  
— Мне на минутку, — клянчитСметанин. — Я быстро сверю и отдам.  
На шее, чуть левее кадыка, у него родинка. Маленькое тёмно-коричневое пятно. Глеб думает, на что оно похоже, пока протягивает Сметанину лист. Тот его стремительно выхватывает из рук, и тут же две макушки — его и Андреева — склоняются над вожделенной безошибочной работой.  
Лист возвращается в руки Глеба как раз в тот момент, когда в класс входит Татьяна Семёновна.  
После урока в коридоре Сметанин хлопает Глеба по плечу.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он и несётся дальше.  
Глеб не смотрит ему вслед.  
Вместо факультатива Глеб идёт домой. Он уже почти привык к этому. Юрий Фёдорович будто ждёт его у кабинета математики. Он как раз разворачивает конфету — сладко шуршит обёртка.  
— Привет, домой?  
— Да.  
Юрий Фёдорович кладёт в рот леденец.  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает он, запуская руку в карман брюк. — Барбарисовая.  
— Нет. Не ем леденцы.  
— Вообще?  
— Никогда.  
— Они классные.   
— Не просите попробовать. Это не то же, что отправиться на прогулку.  
Юрий Фёдорович смеётся:  
— Ладно, не буду.  
Бабушка вторую неделю по вечерам вяжет свитер. Глеб в это время сидит на своём диване и читает, временами отвлекаясь на ловкие движения Светиных пальцев. Тихо работает телевизор.   
В один из таких вечеров она опять заводит разговор:  
— Глеб, мне сегодня звонила Марина Павловна. Тебе всё же надо написать заявление на сдачу ЕГЭ.   
— Я же гово...  
— Подожди, Глеб, — перебивает его бабушка, не отрывая взгляда от бордовых петель. — Ты не обязан никуда поступать. Просто напиши заявление. Если что, ты можешь просто не прийти на экзамены или всё же написать их, но не подавать документы в вуз.  
— Правда? — Глеб отвлекается от книги — герой, гнавший на машине, словно притормаживает вместе с ним.  
— Конечно. Просто иначе Марина Павловна будет названивать, и вообще... одна нервотрёпка.   
Света вздыхает. Что-то в этом вздохе не нравится Глебу. Отрешённо смотря на бабушкино вязание, он пытается подобрать к нему определение. Глубокий? Звонкий? Высокий? Странный? Необычный? Неожиданный?   
 _Непонятный._  
Одна из петель соскальзывает, и Света чертыхается, щурится, подцепляя её обратно.  
— То есть ни к чему меня сдача экзаменов не обяжет? — уточняет Глеб.  
— Именно. Я не хочу с тобой ругаться.  
Глеб опускает взгляд в книгу — раздаётся скрежет ломающегося металла, маслянистая лужа ползёт по шоссе.  
— Что угодно можно сдать? — «Жизнь взаймы» слегка — почти не заметно — трясётся в руках Глеба.  
— Ну да, — разрешает бабушка.  
Глеб возвращается к чтению.  
Заявление он пишет на следующий день в коридоре на подоконнике, предварительно поинтересовавшись у Ани, как надо его оформлять. Юрий Фёдорович проскальзывает за тюль неожиданно.  
— Что делаешь? Списываешь домашнее задание? — любопытствует он, глядя в лист Глеба через его плечо.  
— Заявление пишу... Вы вовремя... Что мне сдавать?  
— Э-э-э. — Юрий Фёдорович чешет макушку. — Не знаю... Литературу давай.  
— Так и знал, что вы это скажете. — Глеб кивает и послушно выводит название предложенного предмета.  
— Ну не удивительно… Кстати, меня давно поражает твой ровный почерк.  
— В этом нет ничего странного. Как меня научили, так и пишу. Может, ещё что-то сдать? Вроде чаще два предмета сдают. Аня говорила, что сдаёт два…  
— Может, историю? — предлагает Юрий Фёдорович. — Ты любишь историю?  
— Положительно к ней отношусь.  
Глеб старательно выводит буквы на листе.  
— Или, может, английский?   
— Нет. Я уже записал историю. Сдавать три — чересчур обременительно. А вообще английский тоже не плохой вариант. Он лёгкий.  
— Разве? Мне вечно времена не даются.  
— Он очень логичный. Все языки логичны.  
— В чём-то ты прав, — кивает Юрий Фёдорович. — Хотя иностранные языки отчасти проще родного: сразу запоминаешь слова такими, какие они есть, варианты неправильного написания даже не приходят в голову.   
Глеб ставит последнюю точку и поворачивается к учителю, смотрит на его подбородок: он как раз на уровне Глебовых глаз.  
Двадцать третьего марта Глебу исполняется восемнадцать. Бабушка с утра обнимает его и говорит, что он стал совсем взрослым. Когда она целует его в щёку, он слегка морщится, но не шевелится. Потом Света вручает Глебу бордовый вязаный свитер.  
— Припоздала слегка. Но весна тоже холодная бывает!  
Глеб кивает. Бабушка обещает вечером испечь большой пирог, и они отправляются в библиотеку. На улице грязь и слякоть — мешанина из песка, земли и снега, издалека напоминающая куски старых половых тряпок.   
— Хорошо, что сегодня суббота, а то не дело — учиться в день рождения. — Бабушка открывает дверь в библиотеку.  
Полдня Глеб ходит между стеллажами, расставляет книги, какие-то берёт и вертит в руках. Внутри у него пушистым комом сворачивает предвкушение. С днём рождения связаны повторяющиеся из года в год традиции. И Глеб представляет, как вечером бабушка будет печь яблочный пирог и рассказывать, как впервые увидела Глеба вскоре после его рождения. Как они с мамой читали ему сказки. Как Глеб на удивление быстро научился читать и запретил читать для него вслух. Глеб отлично знает эти истории. В этом их прелесть — они давно прекрасно ему известны, в них никогда не появятся неожиданные подробности. Из-за этого они кажутся Глебу уютными.  
В два часа он уходит домой пообедать и приносит бабушке суп в пластиковом контейнере. Позже предвкушение так и не даёт ему сосредоточиться на книгах. Посетителей почти нет: только приходит седеющий громкий мужчина, держащий за руку свою пятилетнюю дочь. Его зовут Владислав. Глеб уже видел его несколько раз: каждый раз он приходил с девочкой, и они вместе выбирали книги.  
— А мы тут научились говорить «р», — хвастает мужчина, пока его дочка придирчиво сравнивает две книги с яркими обложками. — Давай, Маша!  
— Четыре чёрненьких чумазеньких чертёнка чертили чёрными чернилами чертёж, — с серьёзным видом, старательно проговаривая слова, декламирует девочка.  
— Молодец! — Владислав сидит на корточках перед широким стеллажом с детской литературой, Маша опирается о его плечи одной рукой. — Какая больше нравится? — Он кивает на книги.  
— Обе.  
— А ещё знаешь скороговорки, Машенька? — умиляется Света.  
Маша задумывается, а потом расплывается в улыбке и говорит:  
— На дворе трава, на траве дрова. Не руби дрова посреди двора.  
Вскоре они уходят. На прощанье Маша радостно машет Свете и Глебу.  
— А ты долго не начинал говорить. — Бабушка убирает в коробку формуляр Владислава. — Твоя мама даже волноваться начала. Но потом ты всё же заговорил, только не был многословным. И проблем с речью было навалом. Помнишь, как ходил к логопеду?  
Глеб качает головой.  
— Было дело. Ты терпеть не мог скороговорки.  
— Они мне и сейчас, если честно, не внушают доверия.  
Света смеётся.  
Перед самым закрытием заходит Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Здравствуйте. — Света выглядывает из подсобки: она уже держит в руках пальто. — За чем пожаловали?  
— Каюсь, ещё «Последнего из Могикан» не дочитал — растягиваю удовольствие. Я не за этим пришёл, а чтобы ученика своего поздравить.  
Юрий Фёдорович уже не носит свою чёрную куртку — на нём тёмно-синяя толстовка с меховой белой подкладкой. Он роется в сумке.  
— Книга? — Глеб смотрит на прямоугольник, замотанный в целлофановый пакет.  
— Именно. — Юрий Фёдорович расплывается в улыбке. — Книга — лучший подарок. С днём рожденья, Глеб! Счастья тебе.  
Света оставляет их наедине, одевается в подсобке перед зеркалом.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что у меня сегодня день рождения?  
— В журнале об этом есть сведения. Смотри давай!  
Глеб разворачивает пакет медленно и аккуратно, словно хочет, чтобы он вообще не шуршал. Потом наконец извлекает книгу в мягкой обложке. На ней мужской силуэт.  
— «Зубная фея» Джойса. Не модерниста Джеймса, а нашего современника Грэма, — поясняет Юрий Фёдорович. — Они очень разные, кстати. Но в старике Джеймсе без пол-литра не разберёшься, а Грэм для простых людей. Я «Зубную фею» нежно люблю. Хотя книга довольно специфическая. Так что я дарю тебе её не как учитель, а просто как хороший знакомый.  
Глеб не сводит взгляда с книги, трогает её, проводит пальцами по бордовому корешку, очерчивает буквы и силуэт, читает аннотацию на обороте, листает, поглаживая сероватые страницы, даже нюхает. Книга пахнет чем-то химическим и свежим. Обычно у тех книг, что читает Глеб, другой запах — пыли и старости. Только новопоступившие книги пахнут так же, как эта.  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
Глеб запрокидывает голову. Видит калейдоскопом за мгновения светлые волосы, брови, серые — они точно серые — глаза, ровный нос и бледные, обветренные губы.   
— Спасибо!  
Он опять опускает взгляд на книгу. Ему неважно, о чём она. Ведь в любом случае это его первая книга. Именно его. Мама и папа, когда он был маленьким, покупали сборники сказок, но Глеб никогда не думал, что они его личная собственность. Бабушка книги ему никогда не дарила и вообще уже давно не покупала: она и так работала в библиотеке, где книг порядочное количество, ей казалось глупым ещё тратить на них деньги.  
В этот день Глеб так и не приступает к чтению «Зубной феи». Дома он, слушая бабушкины рассказы, наблюдает, как она делает пирог, и вертит книгу в руках, не выпуская ни на минуту. Он даже чай пьёт, держа её на коленях. Она немного скользкая и мягкая.  _Идеальная._  
Перед сном Глеб кладёт её на пол рядом с диваном. В его голове вертится: «Моя первая, самая-самая, самая первая книга».  
Уже через две недели слякоть почти высыхает, дороги приобретают более благопристойный вид. Теперь Глеб ходит из школы в кожаной куртке, которую ему два года назад купила бабушка: магазины он не любит и по возможности избегает их.  
Глеб с утра достал солнцезащитные очки. Зимой он обычно их не носит, но летом солнце становится ярче и желтее, а от людей сложнее спрятаться под ворохом одежды.   
Вторник — довольно лёгкий день. Глеб идёт из школы и думает, как расскажет бабушке, что они писали самостоятельную по истории и что он в третий раз провалил норматив на физкультуре: прыжки в длину ему никогда не давались.  
Дверь в библиотеку закрыта. Глеб удивляется. В это время бабушка обычно работает. Хоть штат сотрудников небольшой: только Света да уборщица Маргарита — пенсионерка, которая моет полы раз в неделю, в выходной, — но в библиотеке всё всегда схвачено. Несколько раз, когда бабушка болела, она звонила своей подруге Петровне и просила её заменить. Петровна живёт вдвоём с мужем и не работает, потому особого труда ей это не составляло. Желающих постоянно работать в библиотеке не находится: платят там немного. Но обычно Света с Глебом более чем справляются вдвоём.   
Глеб дёргает ручку двери ещё трижды, убеждаясь, что библиотека действительно закрыта, и идёт домой. Там бабушки тоже нет. Глеб не знает, что и думать, сидит на диване и гладит «Зубную фею».  
Через несколько часов звонит телефон. Глеб выбегает в коридор, приближаясь к старому аппарату. В звонке чувствуется что-то нервическое.  _Или это он сам нервически резко двигается?_  
У бабушки слабый голос. Она говорит, что ей стало плохо и она вызвала скорую. Говорит, что у неё панкреатит и она побудет в больнице какое-то время. Она наказывает Глебу хорошо питаться и не волноваться: всё наладится. Называет адрес больницы, этаж и номер палаты, время посещений.  
— Если ты не приедешь, я пойму, — говорит Света. — Позвоню завтра вечером. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отзывается Глеб.  
И слушает гудки.  
Минуту.   
Две.  
Три.   
Потом с силой грохает трубкой по стене, роняет её, она виснет на проводе, пружинно подпрыгивая, всё же не касаясь пола. Глеб бьёт кулаком в стену.  
Это немыслимо. Невозможно. Нереально. Это чушь. Бред. Ерунда. Ересь.  _Что за оказия?!_  
Бабушка должна быть здесь, рядом, готовить ужин, смеяться над чем-то, что показывают по телевизору. Должна, обязана.  _Иначе быть не может_. Глеб скрипит зубами. Хватается руками за волосы и тянет. Стоит согнувшись, локтями опираясь о колени, слушает гудки в висящей трубке.  
Чуть позже Глеб убирает её на место.  
Он не ужинает. Ещё долго сидит на диване и мнёт книгу в руках, потом расстилает постель и ложится. «Зубная фея» лежит на подушке рядом.  
От мыслей, что бабушка не в библиотеке и даже не дома, Глебу не удаётся отделаться на протяжении всего учебного дня. После он заглядывает в библиотеку. Петровна, низкая и худая, с обвисшими, как у бульдога, щеками, сидит в кресле и грызёт семечки, ссыпая очистки на клочок газеты, лежащий на журнальном столике. У неё на коленях журнал.  
— О, Глеб, привет! — Она отвлекается от чтения. — Я так разволновалась, когда Света вчера мне позвонила и попросила заменить её. Ужас-то какой! Ты поедешь навестить её, да? Купи фруктов каких-нибудь, не забудь.  
Глеб кивает.  
— Я... это… мне… да… то… пора, да, — мямлит он, уткнувшись носом в ворот своей кожаной куртки.  
— К бабушке спешишь? Разволновался, наверное, тоже.  
— Да, — почти радостно выпаливает Глеб и пятится.  
Дверь он закрывает за собой с такой силой, что она хлопает громче обычного.   
Он идёт домой.   
Книга кажется ещё более мягкой, чем раньше, углы шелушатся. Глеб слушает тишину.  
Бабушка звонит вечером, говорит, что, к сожалению, ещё точно задержится в больнице в лучшем случае на неделю.  
— Мне не очень хорошо, — признаётся она. — Что за невезение! Хорошо хоть Петровна согласилась подменить меня… Как школа?  
Глеб рассказывает про уроки, про вчерашнюю самостоятельную и несданный норматив, описывает, как Сметанин прямо на биологии набрызгался «Акс-эффектом», а Марина Павловна разоралась и, чихая, кинулась сразу же проветривать кабинет.  
На этот раз бабушка про посещения даже не заикается. Глеб наматывает на палец кольца телефонного провода — один, два, три…  _Интересно, сколько уместится?_  Бабушка обещает позвонить следующим вечером.  
Глеб засыпает после полуночи.  
На следующий день в коридоре школы его ловит директриса Алина Андреевна.  
— Я слышала про Свету... Ох, как это ужасно! Она в больнице, да?  
— Да, — отвечает Глеб и улыбается — губы тянутся в улыбку против его воли, он чувствует напряжение мышц.  
— И как она там?  
— Лежит.  
— А что с ней?  
— Панкреатит.  
— Ничего, оклемается. Она — боец! — Алина Андреевна хлопает Глеба по плечу, он слегка вздрагивает. — Передавай ей привет. Пусть выздоравливает!  
Бабушку в посёлке знает почти каждый. Кажется, она знакома вообще со всеми жителями. С директрисой она и вовсе вместе училась. Иногда Алина Андреевна заходит к ним в гости, чтобы выпить чаю, и они вдвоём вспоминают школьные годы. Бабушка говорит, что Глеб нормально учится в школе только благодаря Алине Андреевне. Другая бы на её месте могла настоять на медицинском обследовании, а то и вовсе поспособствовать переводу непростого ученика в другое учебное заведение.  
На факультатив Глеб уже привычно не идёт. Юрия Фёдоровича у кабинета нет. Почему-то от этого Глебу становится неприятно. Он скорее убегает из школы, нацепив на нос солнцезащитные очки. Не заходит в библиотеку — сразу направляется домой: ждать звонка, теребить страницы «Зубной феи» и думать, что всё неправильно. И это пугает. Нервирует. Раздражает.  
У подъезда маячит фигура в синей толстовке. Легко переступает с пятки на носок. У щеки горит огонёк сигареты.  
— Юрий Фёдорович, здравствуйте, — говорит Глеб.  
За спиной учителя дверь подъезда. Железо, выкрашенное в серый. Зелёная точка на домофоне напротив надписи «Наберите номер квартиры». Пара кривых граффити, которые сложно расшифровать, и мелкое, написанное чёрным маркером «Лёша любит Машу Ч». Чуть ниже бледным мелом выведено: «Маша Ч — шлюха и дура».  
— Привет, Глеб. — Юрий Фёдорович затягивается в последний раз, кидает окурок на землю и наступает на него кроссовком. Глеб смотрит, как двигается ступня, растирая остатки сигареты. — Домой идёшь?  
— Да. А вы тут что делаете?  
— Тебя жду.  
Дверь очень близко. За ней ступени вверх, и площадки, и дверь, обитая бордовым дерматином, а дальше квартира и диван. Дальше — «Зубная фея».  
— Зачем?  
— Да я сегодня услышал от Алины Андреевны, что Света заболела. Захотел навестить её. Решил у тебя спросить, в какой она больнице лежит и когда к ней можно.  
— Время посещений — с трёх до пяти, — отвечает Глеб. — Здесь больницы нет, только поликлиника через два дома. До города ехать надо. Недолго: полчаса примерно.  
Юрий Фёдорович сдвигает рукав толстовки, смотрит на часы.  
— О, уже полтретьего. Ты сейчас поедешь к бабушке? Или ты сначала хочешь поесть? Хотя я тебя сегодня в столовой видел… Не проголодался ещё?  
— Нет. — Глеб резко мотает головой. — Я...  
— Сейчас поедешь?  
— Нет, я...  
— Позже? Хочешь я подожду тебя? Вместе поедем.  
— Нет, — отрезает Глеб, уже не надеясь вставить хоть что-то длиннее в поток слов учителя.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что нет.  
— Ты не хочешь со мной ехать?  
— Я... просто не поеду, — вздыхает Глеб.  
«Лёша любит Машу Ч», а «Маша Ч — шлюха и дура».  _Почему Лёша любит Машу, если она такая? Или она такая, потому что её любит Лёша?_  
— Ты не каждый день ездишь? Уже был вчера? Поедешь завтра? — забрасывает Юрий Фёдорович Глеба очередной порцией вопросов.  
Глеб на все однозначно отвечает:  
— Нет.  
Он чувствует: Юрий Фёдорович внимательно, может быть, удивлённо —  _люди ведь удивляются подобному, да?_  — на него смотрит.  
— Я же говорю: поехали вместе. Не люблю я больницы, если честно. С тех пор как у моего отца случился инфаркт и я к нему часто таскался. Мне тогда хотелось только одного: сбежать оттуда поскорее, так что не понаслышке знаю: вдвоём комфортнее.  
— Не в этом дело...   
— В этом, — заявляет Юрий Фёдорович. — Пойдём на остановку. А то отпущу тебя в квартиру вещи оставить, и ты оттуда больше носа не высунешь.  
Юрий Фёдорович проходит мимо него. Глеб смотрит на дверь. «Лёша любит Машу Ч». «Маша Ч — шлюха и…» Глеб поворачивается и догоняет учителя.  
— Ты ломал когда-нибудь руку или ногу? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Нет.  
— А я вот дважды руку ломал. А ногу всего один раз. Причём оба раза левую руку. Знаешь, как обидно? Вот если бы правую, писать бы не смог на уроках. А так мать пинала в школу: иди учись... Хотя и со сломанной ногой она меня тоже в школу отправляла. Раздобыла где-то костыли. Как сейчас помню: когда-то рыжие, но уже облупившиеся, а в одном месте подклеенные изолентой. Просто песня! Все в классе смеялись, когда я, прыгая, поднимался по лестнице.  
— А почему люди смеются, когда кому-то плохо? — Глеб смотрит вниз, на левую руку учителя, которая скрывается в кармане.  
— Обычно смеются не из-за того, что кому-то плохо. А потому что при этом он выглядит смешно. Когда смешно, смеются.  
— А когда им самим плохо, они смеются?  
— Конечно. Чтобы себе настроение поднять. Или от нервов. Бывает так хреново, что аж смешно. Мне это, если честно, знакомо. А тебе?  
— Мне, кажется, тоже.  
Глеб не сводит взгляда с запястья учителя: чуть ниже — карман, чуть выше — рукав. А его взгляд прикован к тонкой полосе бледной кожи.  
На остановке Юрий Фёдорович спрашивает:  
— Какая нам маршрутка подходит?   
— Все, кроме второй и пятьдесят четвёртой. На остальных можно доехать до больницы.  
Потом они молчат. Юрий Фёдорович рассеяно оглядывается по сторонам, Глеб, сняв солнцезащитные очки, щурится в сторону, откуда приезжают маршрутки. Вскоре он видит подходящую.  
Устроившись на сидении у окна, он сосредоточено грызёт ногти.  
— Я за тебя заплачу. — Юрий Фёдорович плюхается рядом. — Что, я не учитель, что ли, чтобы заставлять своего ученика самого платить?  
Глеб кивает. За окном деревья и небольшие — уменьшенные — силуэты людей.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — просит Юрий Фёдорович, передав деньги за проезд.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну я за тебя заплатил, а ты мне взамен что-нибудь расскажи.  
— Что?  
— Не знаю... — Юрий Фёдорович смотрит на маленькую табличку «Хочешь жить? Не отвлекай водителя». — Ну ты же здесь давно живёшь. С детства, да? Часто куда-то выезжаешь или нет?  
— Раньше с родителями ездили время от времени за учебниками, тетрадями и прочим. Просто по парку — тут не так уж далеко — гуляли. В картинных галереях не раз были. Мне это доставляло удовольствие. Однажды даже в кино ходили.  
— Понравилось?  
— Нет. Не люблю кино. Громко. Ярко. Некомфортно.  
— В чём-то я тебя понимаю, — кивает Юрий Фёдорович. — Сам давно там не был, хотя всё же не отказался бы.  
— Ваше право.   
— А сейчас часто куда-то ездишь?  
— Не особо. Бабушка не любит поездки. Разве что исключительно по делам. Как-то мы ездили в районную библиотеку. Она гораздо больше, чем наша, и книг там больше. Бабушка сказала, что её зависть берёт, но зато у нас уютнее… — Глеб задумчиво откусывает кожу у ногтя большого пальца. — И вообще она домосед.   
— А библиотека — второй дом?  
— Дом — это дом, а библиотека — это библиотека. Бабушке же очень нравятся книги, она читает почти постоянно. Я с детства её помню с книгой в руках... Без книги или в крайнем случае журнала она просто не представляется.  
— А для тебя?  
— Что для меня?  
За стеклом мелькают машины, серый асфальт тянется бесконечным полотном.  
— А для тебя библиотека — второй дом? — уточняет Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Что вы подразумеваете под этим выражением?  
— Место, где комфортно. Где можно находиться хоть годами. Туда, куда хочется возвращаться.  
— Тогда, да, — кивает Глеб. — Библиотека — второй дом.  
Остановку Глеб определяет правильно, отчасти потому, что она называется «Больница» — это указано небольшими буквами на жёлтой табличке, — а ещё потому, что когда-то он здесь был, тут совсем рядом детское отделение. Глеб и Юрий Фёдорович идут по улице между домов. Мимо, мигая синим и подвывая, проносится «скорая помощь». На входе в больницу они говорят охраннику, к кому пришли. Он машет рукой, не сверившись с толстым журналом, лежащим на столе перед ним. Глеб сдаёт куртку в гардероб. Тем временем Юрий Фёдорович, расценивший, что толстовка не верхняя одежда, выспрашивает, где лестница или лифт. Бахилы стоят пять рублей и неприятно, по-больничному шуршат.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице. Из окна видны деревья и выложенные серой плиткой дорожки. Глеб идёт медленно, Юрий Фёдорович перескакивает через три ступеньки, поджидает его, потом опять вырывается вперёд.  
— Вы же читали «Мёртвые души», — говорит Глеб.  
— Конечно.  
— Это был не вопрос. Я и так понимаю, что раз вы учитель литературы, значит, точно читали эту поэму. Так вот там момент есть один... — Глеб замолкает, припоминая.  
— Какой? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Как-то примерно так: «Как он <Чичиков> ни был степенен и рассудителен, но тут чуть не произвёл даже скачок по образцу козла…»  
Юрий Фёдорович молчит некоторое время, а потом начинает смеяться:  
— Да у нас сарказм прорезался! Чудесно, просто чудесно!  
— Я всего лишь назвал свои ассоциации. Это не было сарказмом.  
— Я что, степенен и рассудителен?  
— Иногда мне так кажется. — Глеб пожимает плечами.  
— Но, согласись, вообще-то так не стоит говорить с учителями. Свои мысли в таком случае стоит держать при себе.  
— А как стоит говорить?  
— Вежливо. — Юрий Фёдорович опять перепрыгивает через три ступеньки.  
— Бабушка тоже часто это повторяет. Она говорит, что у меня получается из рук вон плохо. Но я не понимаю, когда мои слова выходят из рамок вежливости. Я просто говорю то, что думаю.  
— Но часто об этом умалчивают.  
— Не понимаю почему.  
В палате, кроме Светы, лежат ещё пятеро. Бабушка, кажется, не сразу верит, что Глеб действительно приехал: моргает часто и много, будто хочет проверить, не исчезнет ли он, если закрыть глаза.  
— Глеб, надо же... — говорит она. Губы улыбаются, по бокам рта проявляются чёткие линии морщин.  
Бабушка бледная и лежит в своём потёртом халате — позже она расскажет, что плохо ей стало в библиотеке и она сначала решила пойти домой отлежаться, но ей становилось только хуже, и тогда она позвонила в неотложку и на всякий случай собрала кое-какие вещи.  
— Юра, и вы тоже пришли! Кажется, сегодня у меня аншлаг!  
— Мы, правда, ничего вам не купили. — Юрий Фёдорович улыбается.  
— Ой, да ладно, — отмахивается Света. — Мне всё равно многого нельзя. А больничная еда — то, что нужно. Главное — ваше присутствие. Глеб, иди сюда.  
Глеб послушно подходит и садится на поскрипывающую кровать рядом с бабушкой, вцепляется пальцами в ткань брюк. Юрий Фёдорович подтаскивает поближе стул, стоящий у единственного в палате стола, и плюхается на скрипнувшее сиденье. Света рассказывает про процедуры, про врачей и медсестёр, говорит, что с соседками по палате они болтают дни напролёт, а по вечерам играют в карты, так что ей совсем не скучно.  
— Кстати, — возвещает бабушка, — у меня две соседки Светы. Вот так совпадение!  
— Странно так, — удивляется Юрий Фёдорович. — Хотя, знаете, Юрий не самое распространённое имя, но у нас в институте в группе оказалось аж четверо. До сих пор думаю, что это был какой-то загадочный феномен.   
Глеб слушает болтовню краем уха. Смотрит в окно на голубое, прорванное тонкими белыми облаками небо. Ему спокойно.  
Напоследок Света просит Глеба в следующий раз привезти пару книг, чтобы её своеобразный отпуск стал совсем идеальным, и говорит, что вечером звонить не будет, в этом смысла уже нет. Глеб соглашается, прощается и идёт на выход. Юрий Фёдорович задерживается, и Глеб слышит, как бабушка ему шепчет:  
— Я рада, что вы его захватили с собой. Боюсь, иначе он так и не приехал бы... Ему такое сложно. Спасибо.  
— Да я как-то не думал об этом, — с заминкой отзывается Юрий Фёдорович. — Само получилось.  
Глеб идёт по коридору вдоль светло-зелёных стен, мимо поста медсестёр, где мужчина в белом халате что-то увлечённо рассказывает, две девушки — тоже в белых халатах — громко смеются, а третья со скучающим видом длинным красным ногтем ковыряет папку, которая лежит на кафедре. Глеб проходит мимо двух каталок, застеленных простынями — складки на них кажутся острыми, — на одной из них сидит парень и разговаривает по мобильнику. У него длинные пальцы и сильно выступающий кадык. На нём ярко-красная футболка.   
Пахнет чем-то странным, резко, но не сказать что неприятно. Больнично-медикаментозно, подчёркнуто гигиенично. Ощущение, что за этим запахом скрывается душок разложения.  _Может, у того парня под футболкой открытые язвы, гниющая плоть?_  
Юрий Фёдорович нагоняет Глеба только у лестницы.  
— Ну ты быстрый. Просто марафонец.  
— Нет.  
— Я в курсе. Просто шучу.  
Глеб идёт вниз. Тянется длинной, выщербленной лентой серый поручень.  
— А знаешь, откуда пошло понятие «марафон»?  
— Не знаю.  
— Согласно легенде, один греческий воин после битвы при Марафоне пробежал, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, от Марафона до Афин, чтобы сообщить о победе греков. Добежав до Афин, он умер.  
— Это было глупо с его стороны.  
— Жестоко, — усмехается Юрий Фёдорович. — Кстати, эта легенда не факт, что соответствует действительности. Может, просто фикция.  
— Вы много всего знаете.  
Глеб забирает из гардероба куртку.  
— Ты тоже, — отзывается Юрий Фёдорович.  
Глеб стаскивает с ботинок бахилы — тонкие, светло-голубые, один уже успел порваться у пятки.  
На улице всё ещё светло, но как-то серо. Две женщины громко ругаются у пустой клумбы.  
В маршрутке Глеб и Юрий Фёдорович не разговаривают. Глеб опять смотрит в окно, провожает взглядом машины. Подмечает яркие вывески на фасаде торгового центра, потом длинный дом, перед ним детскую площадку, тонкие зелёно-жёлтые прутья забора.   
В мире есть столько всего, а Глеб не уверен, что хотел бы всё это увидеть хоть раз в жизни. Он думает, что видеть много — это не счастье. Узнать, прочитав об этом, — другое дело. Подобное знание гипотетично, оно является не более чем набором слов в голове. Но то, что ты видел своими глазами, так или иначе отпечатается где-то на сетчатке, запомнится совершенно по-другому.  
Бар. Сексшоп. Шиномонтаж. Школа-интернат. Церковь. Сине-жёлтые автобусные остановки.   
Юрий Фёдорович сидит рядом, запрокинув голову. Несколько раз Глеб скашивает на него взгляд, подавляет желание посмотреть ему в лицо: спит или бодрствует?  
После душной маршрутки на улице особенно холодно. Небо рыжеет за домами. Глеб прячет руки в карманах, горбится.  
— Какие планы на вечер? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Сидеть на диване.  
— И всё?  
— Да.  
— Это не дело, — заявляет Юрий Фёдорович и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет, медленно вытаскивает одну. — Хочешь накормлю ужином?  
— Не стоит.  
— У тебя есть в планах ужин?   
— Нет.  
— Вот видишь. — Он убирает пачку в карман. — Пойдём. Спорить готов, что в готовке ты не особо силён. Ты меня не стеснишь, не волнуйся.  
— Я не хочу, — упрямится Глеб.  
— И что ты будешь делать дома один? А так с компанией. Мне всё равно тоже заняться нечем. Пойдём.  
Юрий Фёдорович достаёт полупрозрачную красную зажигалку, в ней плещется сжиженный газ. Он суёт сигарету между губ, щёлкает колёсиком и прикуривает.  
Глеб раздумывает несколько минут. Вспоминает пустую квартиру. Кухню без съедобных запахов. Одинокую «Зубную фею» на подушке. И — кивает.   
Юрий Фёдорович живёт в соседнем доме, в однокомнатной квартире на втором этаже. Мебель там даже старее, чем в бабушкиной, но более дешёвая. Бабушкины шкафы, кажется, выдержат всё: и землетрясение, и наводнение, и взрыв, — а здесь стеклянные полки в стенке подозрительно позвякивают, стоит ступить в комнату. На полках грубые рюмки с необработанными краями, о которые можно ненароком порезаться, когда из них пьёшь. Окно занавешено плотными шторами, и кажется, карниз удерживает их с трудом, будто это не просто занавески, а настоящие гобелены с вышитыми багряными, нелепо аляповатыми розами. Неудивительно, что квартиру сдают вместе с вещами: для хозяина это хороший способ лишний раз их не видеть.  
— Здесь раньше жила какая-то бабулька, но потом она умерла, а родственникам и так есть где жить, вот её и сдают кому придётся, — слышится из кухни. — Как я понял, бабульку эту терпеть не могли и рады, что теперь хоть какая-то польза есть от чего-то, что принадлежало ей.  
Глеб перестаёт таращиться на шторы — сплетения багряных, будто обливающихся кровью цветов — и выходит из комнаты, движется на голос.  
Кухня тоже имеет отнюдь не современный вид. Вздувшийся серый линолеум, потемневший у коричневой плиты, над которой на плитке видно жёлто-коричневое пятно, вероятно, от копоти. Несколько грязно-кремовых тумб и шкафчиков. Стол, скрипучий уже на вид. Две табуретки с облупившимся коричневым, под дерево, покрытием. Раковина вся в разводах ржавчины. В углу громко гудит холодильник с одиноким магнитом — пластиковым яблоком.  
— Макароны будешь? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович, запустив руку в шкафчик у плиты. — Я тебя, конечно, пригласил, но сам-то не повар.  
— Я знаю. Макароны не буду.  
Глеб стоит в дверях. Он немного нервничает, потому что впервые в этой квартире, потому что впервые в таких обстоятельствах с Юрием Фёдоровичем — одетым в синюю футболку, тёмные джинсы и носки с дыркой на левом, у большого пальца. К учителям обычно не ходят домой. С учителями не принято принимать вместе пищу. Даже в школьной столовой они сидят за отдельным столом.   
 _Но так ли это важно?_  Глеб знает Юрия Фёдоровича достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы воспринимать его не только как преподавателя — человека, достающего требованиями, старающегося вдолбить что-то в головы учеников и, кажется, не существующего вне школы.  
— Не хочешь? — Юрий Фёдорович поднимает взгляд на Глеба.  
— Не ем.  
— Вообще?  
— Да.  
— И много ты... э-э-э... не ешь? — Он распрямляется, стоит посреди небольшой кухни, кажется на ней почти неуместным.  
— Относительно. — Глеб никогда не задумывался о том, много он ест или нет. У него просто есть предпочтения в еде, которым он не изменяет никогда.  
— Яичница?  
— Не ем.  
— Пельмени?  
— Не ем.  
— Так, ладно. — Юрий Фёдорович чешет макушку, потом говорит, растянув губы в улыбке: — Мы пойдём другим путём! Чем ты обычно ужинаешь? Ну или обедаешь... Что ты ешь? Как ты, кстати, вообще обедаешь в столовой, если даже макароны тебе не нравятся?  
— Я почти любой суп ем. Гречку ем.  
— Ну, тут прокол. Суп у меня обычно пригорает, а гречку не держу: терпеть её не могу.  
Глеб думает. За окном, занавешенным потрёпанным временем тюлем, тлеет закат.  
— Можно отварную картошку.  
— О, отлично! На это я способен даже более чем! У меня селёдка завалялась. Селёдку ешь?  
— Ем.  
— Вообще шикарно.  
Юрий Фёдорович чистит картошку, Глеб сидит на шаткой табуретке, грызёт ногти и смотрит на запылившую вентиляцию — небольшую пластиковую решётку у потолка.  
— Конечно, у меня тут не царские хоромы, но зато я о тебе позабочусь. А то твоя бабушка выйдет из больницы, а ты, наоборот, сляжешь с язвой.  
— Возможно.  
— Вот именно. — Юрий Фёдорович тычет пальцем в его сторону. — И мне хочется этого не допустить.  
Он достаёт алюминиевую кастрюлю, наливает воду и опускает в неё бледные, кривые картофелины.  
— Я, знаешь ли, еле привык жить один. Пока жил у родителей, как-то не думал, что придётся в скором времени по дому всё самому делать. Удобно было.  
— А почему вы тогда переехали?  
Юрий Фёдорович открывает холодильник, достаёт жестянку и, сощурившись, изучает срок годности, потом подцепляет железку, вскрывая банку.  
— Такая пойдёт?  
Глеб изучает кусочки селёдки в масле ещё более придирчиво, чем учитель — срок годности, и в конце концов кивает.  
— Ну, собственно, причины были. Как-то так всё вышло. — Юрий Фёдорович садится на табуретку напротив Глеба. — У нас с матерью давно были кое-какие противоречия. А она, можно сказать, домашний тиран. И в какой-то момент я понял, что достало меня всё это, что мне, чёрт возьми, уже больше восемнадцати, а она всё ещё уверена, что имеет право что-то решать за меня. И мы поругались в хлам, я свалил к Лёхе, к однокурснику. Мы с ним... да много всего с ним было... И насчёт приютить он всегда был готов. Хороший парень, жаль даже, что потом... — Юрий Фёдорович подцепил ремешок часов на запястье, покрутил туда-сюда. — В общем, я у него торчал, а тем временем у нас в семье забурлили нешуточные страсти: оказалось, мать уже давно нашла себе какого-то мужика. Но всплыло это только тогда, и отец про взял и ушёл. А я... Мне как бы особого дела до личной жизни родителей не было. Я, когда ушёл, решил уже, что навсегда: делать нечего в двадцать лет вариться в одном котле с родителями! Но потом мать мне ещё позвонила как-то, сказала, что всё хватит, мол, проявлять характер, завтра чтоб как штык дома был: у нас семейный ужин. Семейный — это, значит, я, она, её мужик и его сынок. Вот тут-то я её и послал окончательно. Отцу иногда звоню вот, он вообще понимающий, а ей ни-ни.   
Юрий Фёдорович молчит некоторое время, только крутит часы с лёгким шуршанием, потом продолжает:   
— Ну, в общем, я у Лёхи жил какое-то время, а потом мы разбежались, и пришлось искать другое жильё. Я то у одних знакомых торчал, то у других, надоел всем, наверное, страшно. И вот в последний раз нахлебничал у Лены, подруги, она тут недалеко живёт — пара станций на электричке, маленький посёлок. Я ей диплом помогал писать и жил у неё, а она меня даже кормила: готовить любила жуть как. Круто это было, конечно. Правда, в институте мы редко бывали, почти всё время то там, то тут... Весело с ней было, да, но потом институт окончили, и я решил, что как-то невежливо столько навязываться. Вдобавок у неё личная жизнь завертелась, и я определённо мешал бы им. Вот я и стал подыскивать постоянную серьёзную работу и жильё. У вас тут и место учителя в школе нашлось, и квартиру снять смог.  
Глеб смотрит на часы Юрия Фёдоровича. Часы совершенно обычные: тёмный ремешок и серебристо окаймлённый белый циферблат, внутри — тонкие полосы стрелок.  
— Что-то я разоткровенничался. — Юрий Фёдорович встаёт и тычет вилкой в кастрюлю с картошкой.  
— Я бы так не смог, — говорит Глеб, смотря в спину Юрия Фёдоровича, в чуть выступающие лопатки, которые обтягивает синяя ткань. — От людей к людям, то там, то тут. Я люблю, когда всё статично.  
— Я знаю. — Он опять садится на табуретку.  
Теперь молчит. А Глеб молчит в ответ. Он чувствует себя слегка нервно из-за необычности ситуации, но тишина, в которую вплетается еле слышное бульканье воды и гул холодильника, его не нервирует:  _если не хочется сказать что-то конкретное, говорить смысла нет._  
Темнеет. Юрий Фёдорович раскладывает на тарелки картошку.  
Глебу непривычно настолько, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и его руки начнут трястись. Он ест в полумраке, сидя на шаткой табуретке. Тарелки белые, а на столе не клеёнка, как дома, а какое-то выщербленное местами покрытие. Напротив — Юрий Фёдорович. Глеб смотрит на стол между ними, на крупную ровную чёрную царапину —  _чем такую можно проделать? Топором, что ли?_  
Потом Юрий Фёдорович греет воду в маленькой эмалированной кастрюле.  
— Чайник был, но я его спалил, — поясняет он. — Чай чёрный или зелёный? Или, может, кофе?  
— Зелёный.  
Учитель достаёт упаковку пакетиков чая.  
— Да-да, и кофе у меня растворимый. Я только пытаюсь выглядеть буржуем.  
— В современном обществе нет буржуев. — Глеб теребит жёлтую бирку пакетика, опустив его в чашку.  
— А, да... К завтрашним урокам готов? — Юрий Фёдорович щедро сыплет в свою чашку — на кромке небольшой, еле заметный скол — кофе.  
— Практически полностью.  
Чай терпкий. Глеб не вынимает пакетик. Мама с папой всегда пили очень крепкий чай, бабушка вообще не пьёт его — только молоко и какао. К молоку и какао Глеб так и не привык, но без чая он, кажется, не сможет жить.  
— Завтра поедешь к бабушке? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович, отпивая из своей чашки — губы касаются места у скола.   
Он предлагает Глебу конфеты, но такие Глеб не ест. Он вообще не очень любит сладкое.  
— Нет.  
— А когда?  
— Наверное... послезавтра.  
— Не струсишь?  
— Не знаю.  
Чай быстро кончается.  
— Я пойду, — говорит Глеб. — Спасибо.  
— А, да. — Юрий Фёдорович вскакивает со стула. — Я провожу тебя до дома.  
— Не надо. Я и сам дойду.  
— Пожалуй, — он замирает, будто задерживает дыхание, — ты прав.  
Он выходит за Глебом в коридор. Там ещё темнее, чем на кухне. Глеб нашаривает ботинки на ощупь. Юрий Фёдорович стоит, плечом привалившись к стене. Глеб едва не роняет трёхногую вешалку, когда снимает куртку. Он неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу: не знает, как открыть замок на двери. Юрий Фёдорович к нему приближается. В голове Глеба мелькает:  _он чересчур близко_. А в следующий момент к губам Глеба прижимаются губы Юрия Фёдоровича. И Глеб распахивает глаза, в темноте перед его взором переносица и белки глаз. Близко.  _Близко._  
БЛИЗКО.  
Юрий Фёдорович резко отступает назад.  
— Извини, — говорит он. — Как-то... само вышло.  
Глеб смотрит на его пальцы: слегка дрожащей левой рукой он стискивает локоть правой, прижатой к боку.  
— Вы это сделали.... Так, как обычно делают мужчина и женщина?  
Молчание. Громкое дыхание Глеба, частое — Юрия Фёдоровича.  
— Да. Я... — Он качает головой.  
— А действительно возможно, чтобы мужчина и мужчина?  
— Как видишь, — усмехается Юрий Фёдорович. — Весьма возможно. Хочешь спросить, а можно ли?  
— Можно?  
— Кто-то думает, что нет... Ну, понимаешь ли, мужчины и женщины, разные начала, потомство и прочее. Это норма. А вот это, — он делает красноречивую паузу, — смотря как посмотреть.  
— А вы как смотрите?  
— Думаю, это нормально.  
Глеб смотрит на шею Юрия Фёдоровича. Над ней подбородок, губы, нос и глаза — те самые с яркими — горящими — белками.   
— До свидания.  
Слегка нервно Юрий Фёдорович протискивается мимо, будто стараясь вжаться в стену. Открывает дверь. Глеб выходит в подъезд. Ничего не видно: лампочка на площадке перегорела. Глеб проносится вихрем вниз, вырывается на улицу. Прохладно, темно. В лицо дует холодный, промозглый ветер. Он кажется ощутимым, юрким и упругим, и хочется погладить его по вихрам.   
В книгах всё всегда объясняется. В книгах понятно, кто кого любит, кто ненавидит, как кто к кому относится, там ясно, как меняются отношения. В жизни природу таких метаморфоз Глеб понять не может. Он почти с этим не сталкивался. Разве что раньше он с трудом находил общий язык с бабушкой, а теперь ни за что не хотел бы с ней расстаться. А ещё когда-то он почти дружил с Аней, но позже их общение свелось к минимуму. Несколько лет назад над Глебом больше издевались, а теперь, считай, оставили в покое. Что-то меняется, Глеб это замечает, но он никогда не пытался никогда понять почему. Ответа нет.  _Жизнь не книга._    
Глеб знает огромную кучу всего, из книг многое можно почерпнуть, и из средств массовой информации тоже, хотя Глеб их не очень-то любит. Глеб знает, что бывают отношения между людьми одного пола. Хотя многие их не признают. Для большинства это что-то неправильное. Глеб если и встречал гомосексуализм, то в этом ключе. Исключение: гомоэротика Кузмина, его «Крылья» — пожелтевшая книга, мальчик Ваня, влюблённость в мужчину, его распутность, томление сердца, страдание души, эстетика. Но теперь Глеб с подобным столкнулся лично. Лоб в лоб. Точнее:  _губы в губы._  
Глеб доходит до своего дома, поднимается по лестнице на пятый этаж.  
Он не знает, как реагировать на произошедшее. Понятия не имеет, что творится в голове Юрия Фёдоровича. Говорят, чужая душа — потёмки, но это неправда. Чужая душа — библиотека. Склад мыслей, собранных в тома. У кого-то — огромные фолианты, у других — потёртые брошюры, а у третьих — книги, в которых только фотографии или репродукции картин и ни одного слова.  
Глеб сосредоточенно поглощает кожу с пальцев у ногтей, слизывая кровь.  
В квартире темно и тихо. Он не включает свет, даже — немного неуклюже — моется в темноте. Потом расстилает постель. «Зубная фея» по-прежнему лежит рядом на подушке. Глеб засыпает, положив на неё правую руку.  
Когда после русского языка к Глебу подходит Сметанин, он его сначала не замечает, но тот хватает за плечо, говорит:  
— Слышь, помоги, а.  
— Каким образом? — Глеб сбрасывает его руку.  
— Объясни, как делать эту херню. — Сметанин тычет в домашнее задание: распечатанный лист с тестом, где каждый из двадцати вопросов звучит одинаково: «Укажите грамматически правильное продолжение предложения».  
— Почему я?  
— Блин, не беси, Кузнецов. Потому что Анька — дура, а ты в этой фигне никогда не ошибаешься. Давай, объясни, тебе же не сложно.  
Глеб кивает: он не видит причин отказываться.   
На большой перемене они сидят на лавке: Глеб в середине, Сметанин и Андреев, тоже решивший приобщиться к знаниям, по бокам. Глеб терпеливо разъясняет:  
— В таких заданиях, как правило, представлены предложения с деепричастным оборотом. Стоит учитывать, что деепричастный оборот непременно относится к предложению, где есть конкретный действующий субъект или субъекты…  
— Твою мать. — Сметанин хлопает себя по лбу. — Ни черта не понимаю.  
— Давай попроще, — просит Андреев.  
— В главном предложении должен быть конкретный кто-то, который делает что-то конкретно: «Я пошёл» или «Он читал», «Девочка играла», «Дети ели». И тогда получается, что эти люди что-то делали, одновременно делая ещё что-то.  
— По-моему, я запутался ещё больше, — сообщает Сметанин.  
— Вы сами попросили. Я вам не навязывался, — отстранённо констатирует Глеб.  
— Да-да, — отмахивается Сметанин. — Продолжай. Вдруг всё же что-то поймём.  
— К примеру, «Закончив школу, мы разъехались по разным городам». Также можно проверять не только по построению предложения, но и по звучанию. Определённо нельзя сказать: «Закончив школу, очень быстро забываются знания по предметам». Это даже звучит некрасиво.  
Сметанин постоянно переспрашивает, Андреев строчит что-то кривым почерком на клочке бумаги. Глеб помогает им решить домашний тест, попутно разъясняя, почему он выбирает именно эти варианты ответов.  
Звенит звонок на урок, Глеб встаёт. Андреев что-то судорожно дописывает. Сметанин бросает, будто нехотя:  
— Спасибо. Кажется, я что-то понял.  
Глеб кивает.   
После уроков его ловит Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Сегодня ты ужинаешь? — спрашивает он, теребя ремешок часов.  
— Нет.  
— Как насчёт зайти ко мне? Часов в восемь? Хочешь? Ты можешь не... — Он осекается. — Ты не думай, что я что-то сделаю. Это я так вчера… случайно.  
Ужинать надо, Глеб это знает. Он ест по вечерам, но сам не готовит. Раз бабушка не может, то лучше пусть это делает Юрий Фёдорович, чем никто.  
— Я не думаю, — говорит Глеб. — Я приду.  
Юрий Фёдорович шумно выдыхает.  
— Что ты ещё ешь? — спрашивает он. — Пиццу? Котлеты? Цветную капусту? Солянку?  
— Котлеты и цветную капусту.  
— Всё будет. — Юрий Фёдорович показывает большой палец. — До восьми. Нормально?  
Глеб идёт мимо библиотеки. Бабушки там нет. Там, читая очередной журнал, лузгает семечки Петровна. Глеб даже не смотрит на привычную железную дверь.  
Дома он моет одинокую кружку, стоящую в мойке, выкидывает из холодильника несколько просроченных йогуртов и неприятно блестящую колбасу. Наливая в ведро воду, Глеб думает, что вечером должна позвонить бабушка, что завтра придётся зайти в библиотеку: взять ей что-нибудь почитать. Думает о Сметанине и Андрееве, которые не понимают элементарных вещей. Думает о «Зубной фее». Но не думает об одном — о Юрии Фёдоровиче.  
Глеб моет полы, потом скидывает грязные вещи в таз, но загрузить в стиральную машинку решает позже.   
Бабушка звонит в полвосьмого. Говорит, что ей чуть лучше. Глеб рассказывает, что сегодня помогал Сметанину. Света называет его молодцом, напоминает про книги. Глеб ковыряет пальцами отстающие в одном месте на стыке обои, подцепляет короткими ногтями, загоняя бумагу в мясо до боли.  _Сказать или не сказать?_  
Не хочется. Бабушка — это бабушка. Бабушка не может объяснить ему поведение людей, бабушке о них — странных — можно только к слову выговариваться. Бабушке он не говорит про книги, не говорит про мысли, не говорит про ощущения —  _как о них вообще можно говорить? они же непонятные_ , — чаще всего они просто обсуждают школу. Глеб думает — мимолётно, — что после выпуска эта главная, фиксированная тема исчезнет, и тогда рухнет костяк разговора. Но это неважно.  _Времени ещё много._  
Глеб обещает, что навестит бабушку завтра, и вешает трубку.  
Он никогда не обещал ей рассказывать всё, что с ним происходит. Он просто любит много говорить. Света не так давно рассказала, что в детстве Глеб долго не начинал говорить, а потом был немногословен.  _Может, он до сих пор навёрстывает упущенное?_  Глеб выковыривает из-под ногтя куски бумаги.  
В квартире Юрия Фёдоровича пахнет чем-то съедобным. Этот запах чувствовался ещё на лестничной клетке — там в полумраке Глеб слегка задержался, вдыхая воздух, которым, кажется, можно было насытиться. Стоит Глебу войти в прихожую, Юрий Фёдорович сразу убегает в кухню. Глеб раздевается и моет руки. Только потом идёт туда же. На одной сковородке шкварчит масло — там коричневеют лепёшки фарша. Другая — закрыта крышкой. Юрий Фёдорович сидит на табуретке. Бледно горит лампочка под пожелтевшим абажуром.  
— Знаешь… О том, что было в прошлый раз, не стоит кому-то говорить, — внезапно выдыхает Юрий Фёдорович. — Не имеет значения, что это единичный случай, что я ни в коем разе не хотел бы совратить ученика, просто боюсь, моей карьере преподавателя придёт конец, если кто-то узнает.  
— Почему? — Глеб садится на табуретку.  
— Потому что некоторые люди полагают, что геи не имеют права учить детей. Мало ли, вдруг чему-то не тому… научат, — кривится Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Разве это имеет значение для преподавательской деятельности?  
— Думаю, нет. Я-то учу произведениям и правилам, а не рассказываю о своей личной жизни и — упаси бог! — не даю советы кому-то сменить ориентацию. Но некоторые считают иначе.  
— Если вы просите, я никому никогда ничего не скажу, — обещает Глеб.  
И ему это нравится. Он впервые осознанно даёт кому-то очень важное для дальнейшей жизни обещание. Непривычно. Странно.  _Волнительно._  Глеб надкусывает ноготь и тянет зубами. Сплёвывает.  
— Тебе не... — Юрий Фёдорович крутит часы на запястье. — Тебе нормально сидеть со мной тут? А то, может, противно?   
— Мне немного нервно. Я не привык ходить в гости. Но я уже был у вас вчера. И я к вам привык. С вами комфортно… Неважно, где именно, просто с вами комфортно, — признаётся Глеб.  
— Да уж. — Юрий Фёдорович встаёт и подходит к плите, переворачивает котлеты.  
— А то, что вы гомосексуалист, меня совершенно не волнует.  
Юрий Фёдорович чуть не давится воздухом.  
— Принеси сигареты, пожалуйста, — просит он. — В кармане толстовки. Она висит на вешалке в коридоре.  
Глеб покорно идёт в коридор, лезет в карман толстовки, достаёт фантик, пять рублей, зажигалку и пачку. Всё, кроме пачки, кладёт обратно.   
Юрий Фёдорович прикуривает, едва не подпалив свои волосы,от конфорки, от которой полыхает голубой круг пламени. С лязгом открывает форточку.  
— Это ничего что я курю?.. — спрашивает он. — Всё же учитель из меня ужасный.  
— Сейчас мы не на уроке. — Глеб пожимает плечами. — Вы же имеете право курить в своей квартире.  
— Но не при ученике же!  
— Разве это так важно, что я — ученик?  
Юрий Фёдорович какое-то время молчит, выпускает дым в форточку, часто промахиваясь, и тогда он застывает в воздухе на мгновение, а потом рассеивается, будто опадает на огромное алоэ, вылезающее, словно неведомый пришелец, из небольшого горшка, топорща свои колючие щупальца.  
— Знаешь, Глеб, я на самом деле долго думал, почему всё это делаю…. Ну то есть я не альтруист: не полез бы в жизнь любого школьника, чтобы решить все его проблемы, чтобы помочь. Я себя не переоцениваю. Я, чёрт побери, не мать Тереза! Мне нет дела до незнакомых людей. Работа — всего лишь работа. Не больше, не меньше. Но к тебе я зачем-то лезу. И я правда долго думал, какого рожна мне это надо. Почему как к ученику к тебе относиться вообще не выходит? Как к ученику проще относиться к Синицыну, который выше меня на голову и шире в два раза, а морда у него — извини, конечно, за то, что обсуждаю твоего одноклассника, — как у бандита. Или к девчонкам некоторым, которые в восьмом классе уже выглядят за двадцать. А вот к тебе не выходит… А знаешь почему? — Юрий Фёдорович стряхивает пепел в позеленевшее от воды блюдце, на котором стоит горшок алоэ.  
— Не имею представления. — Глеб смотрит, как равномерно горит синий огонь под сковородкой.  
— Потому что, собственно говоря, учить мне тебя нечему. Абсолютно. Ты и так знаешь всё, чему мне как преподавателю предполагается научить школьников. Я уверен, ты знаешь даже больше… Потому как-то не задалось.  
— Понимаю, — соглашается Глеб, а потом признаётся: — Я очень нервничал, бесился даже, это вроде так называется, когда вы внезапно пришли к нам заменять Татьяну Семёновну. Не хотел к кому-то новому привыкать. И вы были таким… ярким, громким, пугающим отчасти. Но я, наверное, сам и не понял, как изменил своё мнение относительно вас. Причём больше чем изменил. Я ни с кем никогда не гулял до этого, и в гости я не хожу ни к кому… Понимаете, Татьяна Семёновна тоже говорит, что ей меня нечему учить. Но она для меня всё равно учитель на все сто — я её с пятого класса знаю. А вы…  
— Правду говорит Марина Павловна, — перебивает его Юрий Фёдорович. — Не выходит у меня с учениками покровительственно, всё больше — по-дружески.  
— Наверное.  
— Чёрт, котлеты! — Юрий Фёдорович тушит сигарету в блюдце, окурок липнет к горшку. — Давай ужинать.  
Молчание разливается по кухне, кажется, даже заглушая гул холодильника. По мнению Глеба, готовка Юрия Фёдоровича несильно отличается от бабушкиной.  
Потом Глеб пьёт чай, а учитель — кофе.  
— Как тебе «Зубная фея»? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович.  
— Я её не прочитал.  
— Почему? Времени не было?  
— Мне пока, — Глеб смотрит на чашку учителя — на скол у его губ, — хочется подождать, не читать сейчас.  
— Твоё право. — Юрий Фёдорович пожимает плечами. — Захочешь — прочитаешь.  
Потом Глеб уходит. Опять нашаривает ботинки в полумраке и вовремя подхватывает грозящую упасть вешалку. Юрий Фёдорович стоит, привалившись плечом к стене. Глеб смотрит на вырез футболки, сереющей в полумраке, к которому отлично привыкли глаза. Они снова молчат. И стоят, не шевелясь. Потом Глеб поднимает взгляд: смотрит Юрию Фёдоровичу в глаза. Секунд десять.   
 _Тёмно-серые, почти чёрные, наверное, именно это значит красивые... И взгляд — будто внутрь, в душу… Нервно, страшно, близко._    
Глеб разворачивается и быстро открывает дверь — увидел вчера, как это делается, — и несётся вниз по лестнице в темноту, в ночь, подальше от чужого взгляда. Такого откровенного. Такого пугающего.  _Такого непонятного._  
Дома Глеб убирает «Зубную фею» под подушку. Он не будет об этом думать.  
На следующий день он берёт в библиотеке для бабушки несколько книг — из тех, которые, насколько он помнит, ей нравятся достаточно, чтобы перечитывать их время от времени, — перекидывается парой слов с Петровной. Он не уверен, что сможет сам — в одиночку — доехать до больницы. Долго, пугающе, раздражающе, а вокруг — люди.   
На остановке, к своему удивлению, он встречает Юрия Фёдоровича, и это приносит облегчение.  
Бабушка рада видеть их обоих. Глеб передаёт книги, передаёт новости Петровны, слушает рассказы про больничные будни. В коридоре он опять встречает парня, сидящего на каталке. На этот раз он не болтает по телефону, а просто таращится в потолок, мобильник валяется рядом: он, наверное, ждёт звонка. Глеб проходит мимо.  
Юрий Фёдорович опять кормит Глеба ужином. Они о чём-то разговаривают, но о чём-то настолько незначительном и банальном, что суть разговора Глеб даже не пытается уловить — просто течёт по потоку слов, вливая в него свои, когда Юрий Фёдорович замолкает.   
В тёмном коридоре они опять смотрят друг другу в глаза. И в этот момент Глебу кажется, что он падает в ущелье, а там внутри что-то непонятное, пугающее, но интересное.  _Может, ад Данте?_  
В воскресенье они с учителем сидят в библиотеке: Глеб в своём любимом кресле, а Юрий Фёдорович — в соседнем. Они не планировали так провести время, встретились с утра случайно: Глеб шёл в библиотеку, а Юрий Фёдорович возвращался домой, выкинув мусор. Глеб, к собственному удивлению, сам предложил зайти.  
Учитель читает первого «Гарри Поттера».  
— Я раньше очень любил фэнтези. А оттого, что мать фэнтези люто ненавидела, я любил его только больше.  
Глеб взял с полки «Божественную комедию». Должен же он разобраться, что такое ад.  _Или, может, он ищет не там? Может, прав не Вергилий? Не Данте? Может, лжёт и Библия? Может, прав Сартр, и «ад — это другие»?_  
Глеб не очень всё это понимает. Ад как символ? Ад как место? Глеб запутался. Он просто читает «Божественную комедию».  
В обед Юрий Фёдорович уходит и возвращается с купленными в супермаркете пирожками и холодным чаем. Они делают перерыв в чтении.  
— Нравится «Божественная комедия»? — спрашивает Юрий Фёдорович и откусывает от пирожка.  
— Интересно. Меня завораживает устройство ада, — говорит Глеб. — Но, вообще, я её уже читал. Просто захотелось прочесть снова. Есть книги, которые очень подходят ко времени.  
— А ты часто перечитываешь книги?  
— От случая к случаю. Когда появляется желание, когда время не прочесть что-то новое, от чего не знаешь, чего ждать, а вернуться к старой, хорошо знакомой. Один раз прочитать книгу мало. Мне кажется, лучше всего перечитывать книги примерно года через два после первого ознакомления. — Глеб отхлёбывает зелёного чая из бутылки. — Я прочёл практически все книги в библиотеке. За некоторыми исключениями: если автор мне совсем не нравился. Многие по несколько раз.   
— Редко встретишь таких, как ты, — говорит Юрий Фёдорович и поясняет: — Мало кто для удовольствия станет читать подобное «Божественной комедии».  
— Это их дело. А я читаю то, что считаю нужным.  
Они возвращаются к книгам.   
У Данте ответов нет, скоро понимает Глеб. Если он найдёт их, то точно не в этой книге. Но он продолжает читать: ему действительно нравится. А ещё Глеб чувствует, что Юрий Фёдорович ему по-настоящему близок, что с ним, как с бабушкой, можно просто сидеть рядом и читать, что с ним можно говорить, и он всё будет внимательно слушать. И не раздражать его иногда, как бабушка.  
За окном темнеет. Учитель дочитывает «Гарри Поттера». Глеб не доходит до конца «Божественной комедии» и решает взять книгу домой — ещё почитать перед сном.  
— Хороший был день, — улыбается Юрий Фёдорович, когда они уже стоят на улице, под козырьком, и Глеб закрывает дверь на ключ.  
— Полностью с вами согласен.  
Именно тогда Юрий Фёдорович говорит:  
— Да что ты всё на «вы» да на «вы»… Как-то мне не по себе от этого. Можешь вне школы обращаться ко мне на «ты». Не Юрий Фёдорович — просто Юра.  
— Хорошо. —  _«Как же это странно»_. — Я попробую.  
Он повторяет короткое — всего три буквы — имя перед сном, перебирая пальцами страницы «Зубной феи». Напоминает себе: в школе так, а вне — иначе. Он сможет привыкнуть, раз Юрий Фё... Юра этого хочет.  
В понедельник перед первым уроком Аня встречает Глеба в холле.  
— Я слышала — мама в субботу в библиотеку ходила, — бабушка Света в больнице. Как она там?  
— Поправляется.  
У Ани расстёгнута на блузке верхняя пуговица, и видна персиковая ровная кожа.  
— Передавай ей привет.  
— Конечно, передам.  
— И, если что, обращайся. Правда. Звони. — Аня берёт его за руку.  
— Ладно, — просто отвечает Глеб, но не вырывается. — Если вдруг возникнет какая-то неожиданная ситуация и мне понадобится помощь, я наберу твой номер.  
— Именно так.  
Глеб готов спорить: Аня говорит это с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица.  
Пока бабушка в больнице, Глеб ходит в школу, ездит в больниук и иногда заворачивает в библиотеку к Петровне. А вечерами он неизменно сидит с Юрой в тёмной кухне. Юра быстро запомнил все его предпочтения в еде. С ним интересно разговаривать. И Глеб больше не волнуется.   
Изредка Юра курит, стряхивая пепел в блюдце под алоэ, растение от этого не чахнет, а кажется, только сильнее прёт из горшка, будто желая наконец выбраться на волю. Иногда они пьют чай не в кухне, а в гостиной, сидя на продавленном, жутко неудобном диване.   
А потом прощаются в полумраке — максимум из комнаты, в щель между шторами, вырывается своенравная полоса света от фонаря, и лицо Юры — к счастью? к сожалению? — попадает в неё. Глеб видит каждую черту, пристально смотрит в его глаза и думает, что никогда не сможет понять, что творится в голове Юры — там, за роговицей, зрачком, хрусталиком, стекловидным телом и сетчаткой.  
Иногда Юра его целует. Прижимается губами к губам. И прикрывает глаза. Глеб в такие моменты задерживает дыхание и смотрит на его веки. Они об этом никогда не говорят.   
Глеб привыкает и к этому. Глеб запоминает: об этом не стоит рассказывать.  
Свету выписывают из больницы на майских праздниках. Глеб уже забрал из больницы книги и вещи, что натащил туда по просьбе бабушки. За день до её возвращения он убирается дома, загружает грязные вещи в стиральную машинку, придирчиво изучает содержимое холодильника — он пополнялся благодаря Юре, и Глеб благополучно завтракал по утрам дома, — выкидывает что-то испортившееся в мусорное ведро, развешивает постиранное на балконе, потом выносит мусор.   
Вечером он идёт к Юре. И прекрасно понимает: в последний раз. Хотя он, конечно, сможет иногда приходить к ему в гости, но уж точно не проводить вечера напролёт в его уже ставшей привычной, тёмной квартире. Всё вернётся на круги своя. Бабушка будет дома, будет готовить, неспешно о чём-то рассказывая, будет ходить на работу в библиотеку. Глеб точно рад этому.  _Ведь так?_  
Юра в футболке курит у форточки, алоэ будто тянется к нему, тоже желая прикурить. На плите варится картошка, на столе банка селёдки. Всё, как и в первый раз. Они молчат так, словно разом потеряли все темы для разговора. Еда кажется Глебу безвкусной.   
Пока Юра ставит на газ чайник — он его всё же купил, алюминиевый, блестящий, со свистком, чтобы точно не спалить, — Глеб кусает кожу.  
— Ты так часто делаешь, — внезапно говорит Юра.  
— Привычка. Само выходит. Кажется, успокаивает, — поясняет Глеб, откусывая торчащий кусочек кожи у ногтя.  
— Не больно?  
— Больно. — Глеб зализывает ранку.  
— Но тебе это не мешает, — констатирует Юра.  
Чай они пьют в комнате.   
— Когда мне было шестнадцать, я хотел стать писателем, — рассказывает Юра. — Может, отчасти назло матери. Я вроде уже говорил об этом. Думал: вот напишу гениальную книгу, лучше, чем все эти пушкины, толстые и достоевские, и тогда мать будет с учениками проходить на уроках моё творчество, а не эту занудную галиматью. И будет мной гордиться.  
— А потом что? — Глеб большими глотками пьёт чай.  
— А потом... Я много писал: и стихотворения, и рассказы, и повести. Читал друзьям и знакомым, даже отправлял кое-куда. Но ответов так и не получил. И выходило вечно не то, чего я по-настоящему хотел. Я думал: если на все сто процентов в своём творчестве не уверен, то как можно давать кому-то это читать? Прекратил рассылать и стал писать в стол.  
— Написанное начало тебя устраивать?  
— Наверное, да. А потом — я тогда как раз только из дома ушёл и у Лёхи жил — кое-что случилось... Мы с ним как бы встречались вообще. И... он однажды нашёл мои рассказы. Я ноутбук не выключил, а он влез в мои файлы и прочитал кое-что. А потом вечером говорит, мол, «Скучающий мальчик и ждущая девочка» — это ведь твой рассказ, ты ведь сам написал, да? А меня злость разбирает тут же, потому что я ему не разрешал читать. Потому что не хотел показывать. Он говорит, мол, как-то непонятно у меня там и недостаточно ярко. Не хватает, словом, чего-то, но в целом живенько, ему понравилось, не уснул за пять страниц. И тогда я его ударил. Дело не в том даже, что я так плохо к критике отношусь, нет. Просто я не хотел, чтобы  _он_  видел. Может, подсознательно знал, что он скажет именно это. Зачем тогда разводить подобное? Вообще Лёха себя считал знатаком модернизма и постмодернизма, долго мог обо всём этом рассуждать и путанно. Его мнение о том, что я пишу, меня не интересовало больше чем абсолютно. Ну и как-то... в общем, так мы и расстались. И я ничуть не жалею, у нас и так неладно было уже какое-то время, просто повод нашёлся. Но я отчётливо понял: свои рассказы люблю гораздо больше него. А чтобы быть с кем-то, нужно любить этого человека сильнее, чем любимое дело, или по крайней мере настолько же сильно. Так мне кажется.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Да я тоже на самом деле. — Юра допивает свой чай и отставляет чашку на журнальный столик.   
Глеб молчит.  
— Я и сейчас пишу время от времени. Когда хочется. Вот когда что-то внутри дрожит, тогда пишу. По-другому, кажется, не могу. А тебе никогда не хотелось попробовать себя в прозе?  
— Ты же говорил, помнишь, про мои сочинения? — Глеб ставит свою чашку, с дохло висящим пакетиком, рядом с Юриной. — Они слишком чёткие и сухие.  
— Ну так это сочинения, а рассказы — другое дело. Никаких рамок.  
— А я по-другому не могу, — признаётся Глеб. — Боюсь, у меня не хватит воображения, чтобы написать хоть одну книгу. Я ни в коем случае не писатель. Я — читатель.  
— Профессиональный, — улыбается Юра.  
Шторы с багряными розами почти не пропускают свет. Только узкая, бледная полоса от фонаря ложится на пол, ломано через журнальный столик пересекает всю комнату. Юра любит полумрак. Ему так комфортнее. Также он любит прохладу. Книги. Кофе. Сигареты. Леденцы. Чёрный цвет. Просторные футболки. Писать рассказы. И ещё что-то. Глеб уверен — если он, конечно, правильно понимает, что такое любовь, — только никак не может понять что.  
У Юры холодные руки, и он проводит пальцами по Глебовой щеке. Глеб поднимает на него взгляд. И молчит, не шевелится. Он уже знает, что будет дальше. Чувство то же, как когда читаешь книгу, до конца ещё пара десятков страниц, но в голове перебрал уже все варианты развития событий и каждый из них на самом деле возможен, а ты отчётливо понимаешь, по какому именно сценарию дальше будут разворачиваться действия.  
Юра целует Глеба. Он позволяет это. Позволяет скользить по своим губам, гладить пальцами щёку и волосы у виска, за ухом. Позволяет проникать языком в свой рот. Глеб дрожит. Глеб смотрит на опущенные веки Юры. В нём будто сели батарейки, и он не может пошевелиться: на это совсем нет сил. А Юра его целует бережно и глубоко.  _Что же это? Как это называют? Нетерпеливость? Страсть? Нежность? Желание обладать? Томление? Отчаяние?  
Да, должно быть, оно._  
Язык Юры слизкий. Во рту привкус кофе, он мешается со вкусом чая. Слюна течёт по подбородку, и он несмело проводит своим языком по языку Юры. Лижет. Они стукаются зубами. Юра тихо и звонко смеётся. Глеб опять смотрит на его опущенные веки. И дрожит не только он сам — дрожит что-то внутри него, под рёбрами. Дрожит и рвётся. И Глеб хватается руками за футболку Юры, пальцами вцепляется в ткань до боли. Юра целует его подбородок, щёки, а Глеб неотрывно смотрит в потолок. И всё в нём дрожит.  _Пусть это длится и длится._  
Юра отстраняется, и Глеб разжимает руки. Юра снимает с себя футболку, а потом — с него. От прикосновения кожи к коже Глеб вздрагивает и отшатывается. Он сидит на диване, Юра рядом. Покрасневший. Сорвано дышащий. С бледной грудью и животом. От пупка вниз сбегает дорожка волос. Глеб смотрит ровно на то место, где она скрывается за поясом джинсов.  
— Давай, — говорит он.  
 _Он давно всё разгадал. Он знает, чем сегодняшний вечер кончится. Это уже написано. Иначе быть не может._  
— Только давай не... Не знаю...  
— Хорошо, — отзывается Юра, будто всё прекрасно понял.   
Глеб сам стягивает джинсы и трусы. И, ложась на диван, понимает, что он действительно очень неудобен: под обивкой собрались непонятные жёсткие комки. Глеб лежит на дне того самого ущелья — на камнях. Юра нависает над ним, не касаясь: ноги по обе стороны от бёдер Глеба, держится на руках. Просто смотрит. Глаза в глаза. Потом — через вечность — целует. И Глеб отвечает несмело, неумело, неловко, ещё как-то не... Сглатывает слюну, трётся носом о нос Юры.   
Потом Юра вклинивает колено между его ног, и Глеб расставляет их в стороны, сгибая в коленях. Юра несмело — будто ещё мальчишка, подросток, будто не уверен больше, чем Глеб, будто у него это тоже совсем в первый раз — касается его внизу.  
Глеб смотрит в потолок. Там тёмная трещина.  _А вдруг дом развалится? Рухнет — а они на обломках вместе, рядом, в обнимку. И так — навсегда._  
У Юры красивые, длинные и тонкие пальцы, Глеб это знает: он не раз смотрел на них. Но Глеб только сейчас чувствует их по-настоящему. И одновременно ощущает поцелуй в шею. Его бокам слегка прохладно. На потолке трещина. А внутри — что-то большое, дрожащее, обжигающе, горячее, расползающееся по всему телу, концентрирующиеся в груди и животе.  
Юра умирает от нежности, от того, что под ним на этом чёртовом диване лежит Глеб. Не просто эротическая фантазия. Не просто ученик. Друг. Привлекательный юноша. Странный и не совсем здоровый. А кто-то, кому Юра рассказал бы о себе всё. Кому показал бы все свои мысли, рассказы, тайны, всё. Перед которым он снял бы кожу, обнажил всего себя до последней кости.  
Глеб никогда не чувствовал никого настолько близко. Не просто рядом, не просто касаясь каким-то частями тел. Юра на нём.  _Невозможно близко. Совсем невозможно._  Это даже не фантастика. Это за гранью понимания.  
Чёрная трещина улыбается. Глеб глотает ртом воздух, руками вцепляется в покрывало и кричит. Тихо и хрипло, надсадно. Это рвущееся, дрожащее надо выпустить из себя, иначе грудная клетка просто взорвётся. Разлетятся осколками рёбра, и попадают на кровать куски плоти, потечёт кровь, впитываясь в потёртое покрывало, в местами прохудившуюся обивку, в окаменелый поролон.   
И Юра ловит его крики губами, жадно глотает их. Двигается, гладит Глеба рукой по животу, спускаясь ниже.  
Трещина улыбается всё шире.  
Или это Глеб улыбается? Щурится? Выгибается? Сжимает коленями Юрины бока?  
Потом они лежат рядом, не соприкасаясь ни одной частью тела. Потом Юра уходит в ванную за полотенцем. Потом трещина прекращает улыбаться — Глеб закрывает глаза.  
Просыпается он с чувством, что находится на каменистом пляже. Через шторы настырно проникает солнечный свет. Рядом на боку лежит Юра. Мерно дышит. Они накрыты одним одеялом. Правой ногой Глеб чувствует ногу Юры. Он его слегка пинает.   
— Сколько времени?  
Юра сонно щурится. Глеб повторяет вопрос.  
— Двенадцать. — Юра смотрит на часы, стоящие на полке над телевизором.  
— Скоро бабушка вернётся из больницы. Я должен ждать её дома.  
— Ага, сейчас. — Юра протирает глаза, садится на кровати.  
Одеяло сползает. Глеб понимает: Юра по-прежнему голый. А ещё у него серьёзное выражение лица.  
— Я… это… ну… — говорит Юра.  
— Ага, — соглашается Глеб и садится рядом.  
Он тоже понятия не имеет, что сказать. И одежды на нём тоже нет. Это не смущает. Какая разница? Их видят только эти ужасные занавески, никому ненужные рюмки, диван для настоящих мазохистов и улыбчивая трещина.  
В коридоре перед уходом Юра целует его куда-то в скулу. Глеб смотрит ему в глаза и внезапно понимает: они друг другу улыбаются.  
Бабушка приезжает скоро, Глеб успевает только принять душ и съесть йогурт. На лице Светы румянец и улыбка.  
— Как же осточертела эта больница, — выдыхает она, скинув сумочку с плеча и пихнув рядом на комод пакет с вещами. — Как ты тут? Не помер с голода?  
— Нет, я всё ещё жив. — Глеб смотрит на неё, стоя в дверях гостиной.   
Вот теперь всё будет по-прежнему.  _Так, как надо._  
Света роется в шкафу, скрывается в ванной, после устраивается в кухне. Квартира постепенно наполняется привычными звуками: шорохом бабушкиного халата, поскрипыванием половиц под её ногами, позвякиванием кухонной утвари. Появляются запахи: травяные, лекарственные, кисло-старческие, потом аппетитные ароматы. В кухне жарко, бабушка ставит мясо в раскрытую духовку.  
— Вот я и дома, — улыбается она.  
Глеб садится на своё место, на стуле у подоконника. И молчит. Слушает. Дышит.  
— Как ты без меня справлялся? Сложно было?  
— Не очень, — признаёт Глеб. — Мне Юра помогал.  
— Да, он мне рассказывал, что не дал тебе помереть от голодной смерти.   
Света шинкует салат. Её движения точные и размеренные. И сама она представляет собой что-то уверенное и непоколебимое, вечное. Будто это не она внезапно слегла в больницу — в царство стерильных запахов, смеха и ворчания медсестёр, текучки соседей по палате и нервных, почему-то непременно усатых докторов — на месяц. Этого не было. Не могло быть. Просто ему виделся сон. Затяжной, будто зимняя спячка ежей или медведей.   
Глеб гладит себя по шее: тут — да, тут — целовал Юра. И не только в это место. А в голове вакуумно пусто, в груди невесомость. Было. Всё это было. Ничего ему не снилось.  
Май приносит с собой волнения и мельтешения. Всё меньше одиннадцатиклассников присутствует на уроках: кто-то усиленно готовится только к тем предметам, по которым собирается сдавать экзамены, кто-то отпрашивается на репетиции последнего звонка, а кто-то сбегает под шумок.  
Аня пытается затащить и Глеба на репетицию. Причём делает это с поразительным упрямством, к её увещеваниям даже присоединяется Сметанин:  
— Ну чего ты как не родной? Одиннадцать лет вместе учились, в конце концов! Давай вливайся в коллектив.  
В коллектив Глеб наотрез отказывается вливаться, говорит, что его подобное не интересует. Практической выгоды из последнего звонка не извлечь: ни аттестаты, ни сертификаты на нём не вручают. А торчать на сцене, петь глупые песни под взглядами людей, рядом с людьми — и везде, вокруг люди, люди, люди — Глеб не имеет никакого желания. Он попросту не видит в этом смысла. У него чувство, что он схватит инфаркт на месте. А репетиции — это микроинфаркты. К тому же Глеб не хочет менять распорядок дня, тратить на репетиции уроки, перемены и время после учёбы.  
Юрию Фёдоровичу не удаётся избежать всей этой суеты. Его как молодого специалиста, полного неординарных идей, настоятельно просят помочь выпускному классу организовать последний звонок. Он носится по школе с какими-то распечатками, спорит — ещё звонче, чем обычно разговаривает, — то с директором, то с завучем, ловит школьников и сладко, сияя улыбкой, просит у них помощи. То он ставит танец, то ищет какую-то минусовку, то выпытывает у девчонки, взявшую на себя обязанность подготовить презентацию с фотографиями, готово ли всё. Глеб не часто видит Юру в школе — только мелькающим вдалеке, невообразимо ярким вихрем.  
Но одно не меняется: Глеб встречает его у кабинета математики по четвергам, когда, как обычно, пропускает факультатив. Тогда Глеб не смотрит ему в лицо — только на руки, на большие пальцы, небрежно вставленные в шлейки джинсов. Юрий Фёдорович тихо здоровается, задаёт несколько никчёмных — будто есть какое-то слово, которое ему нельзя произносить, и он, чтобы не поддаться искушению, не говорит чего-то даже отдалённо имеющего к этому отношения — вопросов. А потом хлопает Глеба по плечу, задерживая на нём руку чуть дольше, — но так мало! — чем надо.  
На Глеба нападает хандра, даже книги не особо приносят удовлетворения. Бабушка говорит, что это нормальное состояние перед экзаменами и окончанием такого важного и длинного периода в жизни, как школа.  
— Ты ещё не надумал, куда будешь поступать? — как-то спрашивает она за ужином.  
Глеб откусывает немного от куска мяса, невозмутимо — другого ответа быть не может — отзывается:  
— Никуда, конечно же. Я уже ясно выразил своё мнение по данному вопросу.  
Света замирает. Квашеная капуста повисает на вилке, которую она так и не донесла до рта, мелко трясётся, медленно скользит между зубцов.  
— Мне казалось, ты выбрал, что будешь сдавать.  
— Ты поставила мне ультиматум — и я согласился сдать экзамены. Но идти в университет у меня нет ровным счётом никакого желания.  
Капуста тремя длинными, прозрачно-белыми в оранжево-морковную крапинку червяками плюхается на тарелку.  
— Но это глупо.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Ты не сможешь нормально жить с таким отношением! А ещё ты… что ты вообще!.. — Света захлёбывается словами от возмущения.  
— Я не хочу учиться в вузе.  
— Да кто у тебя, чёрт тебя раздери, спрашивает, чего ты хочешь?! — орёт бабушка, грохает вилкой по тарелке, щурится, смотря на Глеба.  
Он прячет глаза в тарелке — в надкусанной отбивной, в рассыпавшейся на мелкие куски картошке.  
— Смотри на меня! — Света звенит словами, как сирена. — Я сказала, что не намерена от тебя выслушивать всякие бредни! Университет — и точка.  
Глеб и вправду на неё смотрит — внимательно, цепко, с ненавистью. И под этим взглядом Света тушуется, прикрывает глаза, но Глеб уже в них заглянул.   
Он думает:  _что у неё за зрачками? что там, внутри черепной коробки?_  
Глеб отталкивает тарелку и, громко топая ногами, уходит в комнату.   
Внутри него злость, чувство ужасающей, нападающей со всех сторон несправедливости, множится, делится, как клетки, расползается, желая превратиться в огромное, уродливое чудовище.  
На следующий день Глеб расставляет книги в библиотеке. Света читает журнал и — подчёркнуто холодно — молчит. Что-то бурлит в груди Глеба, лопается пузырями-нарывами, истекает гноем, разъедающим внутренности. Внезапный визит Юрия Фёдоровича его не очень радует. Света же, наоборот, судя по всему, в восторге от возможности с ним пошептаться над кафедрой, попутно вычёркивая книгу, которую он принёс — что-то из программы пятого класса, в котором он ведёт уроки. Глеб почти слышит звонкий хлопок очередного нарыва, почти чувствует сладковатый запах гноя.  
— Глеб, может, прогуляемся? — предлагает Юра… Юрий Фёдорович.  
Он всего лишь учитель. Он о чём-то болтает со Светой.   
— Не хочется. Погуляйте без меня, — отзывается Глеб из-за стеллажей, громко — почти с треском — заталкивая книгу в просвет между двумя другими.  
— Без тебя не интересно. Пойдём.  
Рука Глеба замирает. Этот голос. Звонкий. Яркий. Знакомо звенящий. Голос Юры.  _Что за чушь он вбил себе в голову?_  
— Ладно, — смягчается Глеб.  
На улице тепло. Глеб в рубашке: даже жаркая погода и лояльность учителей не заставляют его не носить школьную форму. Юра в футболке.   
Солнце греет. Глеб не берет с собой очки. Прятаться не от кого, никого просто нет: только это яркое, почти летнее солнце и Юра.   
— Ко мне? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, — соглашается Глеб.  
Он не был у Юры с тех пор, как бабушку выписали, — неделю назад? две? — с тех пор, как в школе Юру завалили бесконечной работой. И теперь всё вокруг сливается в калейдоскоп ярких весенних красок. Пахнет черёмухой, одуряюще, так, что от этого запаха начинает звенеть в голове.  
В квартире ничего не поменялось: свет по-прежнему упрямо льётся через щель между шторами.  
Юра уходит в кухню ставить чайник. Глеб идёт в комнату. Голос Юры доносится до него через стену. Тонкие перекрытия —  _интересно, соседям настолько же хорошо слышно, что происходит в этой квартире?_  
— Мне Света сказала, что ты не собираешься никуда поступать. Так?  
— Да.  
Опять.  _Ну почему им всем от него что-то надо?!_  Насесть, схватить и не отпускать, давить, давить, как мух, случайно залетевших в квартиру и, отчаянно жужжа, бьющихся в стекло.  
— Как-то это неосмотрительно, — говорит Юра.  
Глеб таращится на аляповатые шторы. Уродливые розы. Бесят. Юра появляется на пороге комнаты с двумя чашками в руках. На одной — привычный скол, тот, что должен быть у Юриных губ, сухих, тонких, слегка шершавых. И Глеб кричит:  
— Да хватит! Почему вам всем что-то надо?! Почему вы решили, что знаете, что надо мне, что надо всем!.. Ты меня за идиота держишь, да? За идиота? Пусть, слышишь, пусть бабушка или кто-то ещё говорит, что я болен, что я ненормальный, что у меня этот грёбаный синдром Аспергера! Да плевал я на это, плевал! Это я, слышишь, тут я — нормальный, нормальнее всех вас! Потому что я не веду себя так непонятно, как вы все!.. И почему, почему никто не признаёт за мной права что-то чувствовать? Как-то, может, не так, может, вывернуто… Но как правильно, скажи, как, чёрт побери, правильно! Разве есть что-то, что это отмеряет, разве есть свод этого? Нет. Нет!.. Почему я не имею права на что-то своё? Почему... никто не понимает, что я просто не могу? Я не сумасбродный. Я не дурак, я просто не могу. Там люди. Много людей, много… как я там буду, как?..  
Глеб затихает, дышит глубоко, набирая побольше воздуха, чтобы продолжить тираду. Юра подходит к нему, пихает чашку с чаем в руки.   
— Держи. Отставить истерику.  
Глеб обдумывает, что такое истерика. Когда нервы выкручивает, когда хочется визжать, плакать и смеяться. Да нет...  _Какая истерика? Ничего подобного._  Глеб кривится. В горле появляется ком, как если бы он проглотил таблетку, а она то ли на самом деле, то ли фантомно встала поперёк горла.  
— Только не надо плакать.  
Юра берёт его за руку и ведёт к дивану, сажает на самое удобное — без жёстких комков-камней — место. Глеб отпивает чая из чашки.  
— Всё не так сложно, как тебе кажется, — мягко говорит Юра. — В школе же ты учишься.  
— Это другое дело. Будет больше людей. Все незнакомые. Далеко отсюда, придётся ехать.  
— Ты привыкнешь.  
— Я не хочу привыкать.  
Юра пьёт свой кофе. Глеб смотрит на его колени, обтянутые джинсами.  
— Для меня такое тоже непросто. Я ведь тоже человек, я стесняюсь и не так уж хорошо схожусь с новыми людьми, как может показаться, — говорит Юра. — Для меня новое окружение тоже стресс. Я тебя понимаю. Глеб, я не собираюсь на тебя давить или учить тебя жить. Просто скажу одно: не делай глупостей.  
Глеб кивает. Быстро, судорожно глотает чай, словно не пил неделю и у него в любой момент могут отнять чашку. Он старается смыть неприятный ком в горле. Юра оставляет свою чашку и кладёт голову Глебу на плечо. Глеб застывает.  
— Ты не очень-то любишь прикосновения, да? — спрашивает Юра.  
— Не особо. Это неловко. Слишком близко.  
— Да, я тоже не особо люблю касаться кого попало, руки там пожимать при встрече и тем более обниматься… Извини, что я сейчас так. Погоди немного.  
Глеб не понимает, зачем это нужно Юре, зачем тот держит свою голову на остром — наверное, неудобном — Глебовом плече. Но он ничего не спрашивает: есть вещи, которые ему никогда не понять, сколько бы вопросов он ни задал и сколько бы ответов ни получил.   
— А если тебе не нравятся лишние прикосновения, как же тогда...  
Юра думает о том, что секс — это больше, чем просто касания. Это, можно сказать, самое интимное и личное, что можно представить.   
— Что тогда? — уточняет Глеб.  
— Ну, когда мы с тобой...   
Юра теряется, внезапно смущаясь. Как это назвать?   
Трахнулись? Звучит грубо.   
Занялись сексом? Слишком нормативно.   
Юра сам не знает: его смущает то, что он говорит о таком с ещё, считай, школьником, пусть и совершеннолетним, или он опасается, что этот школьник в ответ выдаст ему целую биологическую справку, ничуть не побоявшись научных, неловко-неприличных слов. Это же Глеб. Он много всего знает, и от него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
— Ну, когда мы целовались, — заканчивает Юра убитым голосом, так и не выдавив из себя самого главного.  
Слабак.  
— А, это... — Глеб кивает. — Это даже приятно. Мне так кажется. Немного странно. И не по себе становится. Слюняво. Дрожь вызывает. Но не противно и не страшно. Это как, когда я грызу ногти. Я знаю, что будет больно, что может потечь кровь, но это нисколько не останавливает меня. Тут то же самое. Это слишком близко, но я бы не хотел от этого отказываться.  
Юра дрожит от этой наивной — невинной — откровенности.  
Во второй раз всё как-то по-другому. Рваные движения, в спешке сброшенная одежда. И света, кажется, так много, будто он сжёг в прах ужасные занавески. Свет золотит Юрины волосы, гладит его по бокам, полыхает на веках. А Глеб смотрит на это и дрожит,  _и нет в мире зрелища прекраснее. И быть не может._  
Не очень близко: только пальцы гуляют по коже, только один язык лижет другой. Только вздохи. Только внутри набухает ком, словно он туда спустился из горла. Огромный, давящий на рёбра, заставляющий трепетать. А с потолка улыбается трещина. И вокруг неё всё плывёт. Комната смазывается, стирается светом. И всё исчезает, ничего больше не существует.  _Разве что-то ещё может существовать в этот момент? Разве время не застыло — даже пылинки замерли в воздухе, вот они, мелкие, летевшие в луче солнца — разве планета не прекратила вращаться?_  Глеб лежит распластанный на диване, на жёстких комках, и дивана тоже будто не существует. И он не может даже пошевелиться, вяло ворочает языком во рту, слюняво целуясь. Окружающее плывёт ещё сильнее, теряется, разливается, будто ком в груди лопнул, и потекла нега, смывая всё, впитываясь в Юру, в воздух, в улыбку трещины. Глеб хватает ртом яркий, матовый воздух и чувствует, что Юра опять невообразимо близко. Приятно. И зачем что-то ещё? Больше ничего и нет. И никогда не было.  _Всё остальное — сон._  
Юра двигается. Юра целует Глеба. И где-то в его голове грохочет вместе с текущей по венам будто рывками кровью фейерверк. Взрываются разноцветные всполохи, вызывая улыбку, счастье, что-то неясное, но сильное. Только держать его в своих руках. Странного, потерянного, боящегося, неуверенного, упрямого — не важно какого, плевать. На всё плевать. Только не отпускать. Ни за что. Никогда.  
Потом они лежат рядом. И Глеб плачет. Слёзы просто текут. Кома нет ни в горле, ни в груди. Они взялись вообще не пойми откуда. Это озадачивает.   
— Было настолько ужасно? — Юра на него смотрит.  
— Нет, не страшно, — возражает Глеб.  
— Я про слёзы. Тебе больно? Неприятно?  
— Нет, оно само, — выдавливает из себя Глеб.   
Даже не пытается вытереть слёзы. Они засохнут коркой, стягивающей кожу. Коркой-напоминанием: не делай глупостей. Юра улыбается. Ласково вытирает пальцами мокрые Глебовы щёки. А потом говорит:  
— Я понимаю, что всё это так непонятно, что у тебя проблем ворох: школа заканчивается, экзамены, новый этап в жизни, — что ты меня на семь лет младше. Но просто, чтобы ты знал: я тебя люблю.  
Он встаёт и голый — гордо поднятые плечи, выступающие лопатки, россыпь родинок на спине, узкие бёдра, небольшой кривой шрам на левой ноге, у щиколотки, — выходит из комнаты. Глеб сглатывает остатки слёз.  
На следующий день он перечитывает «Ромео и Джульетту». Все говорят, эта пьеса о любви. И Глеб по-детски надеется вычленить эту квинтэссенцию любви. Понять, что же это такое, как оно может храниться внутри человека, скрываться за зрачками, за кожей, прятаться и гореть внутри.   
«Но будь любовь слепа, она так метко / Не попадала б в цель».  _И откуда она взялась, откуда приходит, чтобы попасть в кого-то?_  
Глеб понимает, что не найдёт ответа у Шекспира. И вряд ли отыщет ещё у кого-то, даже если перечитает все известные ему книги о любви и накинется на стеллаж с женскими любовными романами, который до этого обходил стороной. Все пишут о факте — любовь пришла, есть, мучит, ушла, — но никто не пишет о том, как она прячется внутри человека. А вдруг такое же затаится внутри Глеба? Поймёт ли он это или пропустит, не заметит? Глеб ожесточённо кусает ногти. И захлопывает том Шекспира.  
Май кончается совершенно внезапно с палящей жарой, неуместной и ранней, и последними школьными долгами-делами. Глеб упорно сдаёт нормативы упрямому физруку, которого каждый раз что-то не устраивает. Но в конце концов, он ставит четвёрку и говорит, хмурясь:  
— Глаза б мои тебя никогда не видели.  
А Глеб честно отвечает:  
— Взаимно. Я предпочёл бы больше ни разу в жизни вас не встретить.  
Юрий Фёдорович предпринимает попытку завлечь Глеба на последний звонок. Но Глебово безапелляционное «Нет» не подвергается пересмотру. От последнего звонка ничего толком не зависит, потому и ноги Глеба там не будет. Юра вздыхает и быстро бросает эту затею. Если бы он был для Глеба просто учителем, мог бы заставить, накричать, уговорить. Но просто как Юра он не может и не хочет принуждать Глеба что-то делать, тем более он понимает, что мероприятия класса не очень-то важны для человека, который никогда не участвовал в активной школьной жизни.   
Пока одноклассники парятся в парадной одежде, поют и танцуют, Глеб сидит дома. В этот день он не идёт в библиотеку. Но он читает. Наконец «Зубную фею». Начинает с самого утра и путешествует по строчкам, перепрыгивая со слова на слово. Перед ним жизнь персонажей небольшого города. Сначала детей, потом подростков. Страхи, волнения, переживания, боль. И Зубная фея — уродливая или, может, несчастная? Глебу кажется, что лучше всего он понимает её — почти незримую, меняющуюся, живущую только для одного человека, а может, и вовсе не существующую: являющуюся лишь плодом его воображения. Глеб дочитывает незадолго до бабушкиного прихода. Потом он сидит в кухне. В голове строчками полыхают отсветы прочитанной книги. Бабушка прямо на столе мнёт тесто для пирожков и внезапно говорит, будто вскользь, как что-то совершенно неважное:  
— Может, хватит сдавать квартиру твоих родителей? Деньги мы кое-какие скопили. Можно даже ремонт там сделать. Не всё же время тебе с бабкой старой тесниться. Может, переедешь когда-нибудь.  
— Мне это не надо. С тобой хорошо. — Глеб смотрит, как нежно, но с силой Света мнёт тесто.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А потом найдёшь себе девчонку, и пошло-поехало. Да и где у тебя личное пространство? — Лепёшка теста бухается на стол, и Света разминает её ещё усерднее. — На диване разве только. Как будто я не понимаю, что молодому парню этого мало!  
— Этого более чем достаточно. Я хочу жить с тобой.  
— Глеб, мне тоже непросто всё это говорить. И я привыкла жить с тобой так же, как ты — со мной. Мне это нравится. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя держу, что ты обязан жить со старой бабкой. Тебе правда нужно учиться жить самостоятельно, общаться с другими людьми.  
— Я общаюсь. — Глеб не сводит взгляда с ловких морщинистых рук. — С Юрой.  
— Да, я знаю, что вы друзья. И хорошо, что начало положено. И разве тебе было так уж плохо, когда я лежала в больнице, а? — Света подсыпает на стол муки.  
Глеб вспоминает ужины с Юрой, тёмную квартиру, белые тарелки, чашку со сколом, гудящий холодильник, большое алоэ, дым сигарет, неровный диван…  
— Отчасти мне было хорошо, но я ждал, когда ты вернёшься, — честно признаётся Глеб. — Не мог же я всегда так!  
— Отнюдь. — Бабушка мукой натирает скалку. — Мне Петровна дала телефон рабочих, говорит, муж и жена, милые люди. И будет в той квартире хороший ремонт. Только поездить придётся, обои выбрать, то-сё… А дальше, как сложится.  
Глеб некоторое время молчит, смотрит, как тесто становится тоньше, будто растекается по столу под размеренными движениями скалки. Потом говорит:  
— Поступай, как знаешь.  
Первый экзамен едва не вызывает у Глеба паническую атаку: в чужой школе, где он впервые, в непривычном кабинете, больше половины людей он видит впервые, за учительским столом незнакомая, хмурая женщина. Глеб, раздражаясь и нервничая, быстро пишет, расценив, что чем быстрее закончит, тем быстрее сможет отсюда сбежать. Когда он сдаёт работу, хмурая женщина дважды уточняет, не хочет ли он посидеть ещё, он решительно отвечает отказом оба раза и вылетает из кабинета первым. Но, к его огорчению, приходится ещё ждать одноклассников. Он сидит в холле рядом с Мариной Павловной, сопровождающей их на этот экзамен, и бездумно таращится в пол — в сеть серых полос, между которыми белеют одинаковые квадраты плиток.  
На следующий экзамен Глеб идёт только потому, что класс на этот раз сопровождает Юрий Фёдорович. С ним спокойнее, они рядом едут в автобусе, набитом почти до отказа. Глеб умудряется никого не касаться, только Юры правым плечом. Правда, экзамен Глеб пишет всё равно в полупанике и выскакивает из аудитории первым. На этот раз женщина, сидящая за учительским столом, только хмыкает, но ещё подумать над работой не предлагает. В этом холле интереснее, чем в прошлом, даже пол здесь другой: не однообразная, натёртая до блеска плитка, а серая и старая, выщербленная местами. Юра расспрашивает Глеба о заданиях, а потом они говорят о «Зубной фее».  
— А почему ты так долго ждал, прежде чем начать её читать? — спрашивает Юра.  
— Не мог решиться. Это слишком важная книга.  
— Почему?  
— Это первая по-настоящему  _моя_  книга, — охотно объясняет Глеб. — А ещё я, наверное, боялся, что она такая важная, такая первая, но я в ней разочаруюсь. Но нет, как видишь. Так что за неё я тебе благодарен.  
Юра хочет спросить, не желает ли Глеб, чтобы он подарил ему ещё несколько книг. Просто так. Без повода. Пусть Глеб только скажет, что ему это надо, что для него каждая подаренная будет настолько же важна. Но тут в холле появляются Сметанин и Андреев. Юра выкидывает из головы мысли о Глебе. Не время и не место.  
— Что-то вы быстро, — удивляется он. — Поняли, что всё равно ничего не знаете, и решили уйти?  
— Нет. — Сметанин почти светится от гордости. Он совершенно не официально одет: в футболку и шорты, обнажающие волосатые — рыжеватые — ноги.   
— Ответы же были, — поясняет Андреев. — Варианты один в один совпали.  
— Ну, конечно, — хмыкает Юрий Фёдорович. — Куда уж вам думать своими мозгами, у вас с таблицей умножения, и то напряжёнка! Но я не сомневался, что вы не пропадёте.  
Сметанин пытается доказать, что с таблицей умножения он на «ты» с третьего класса, но «семь на восемь» вводит его в продолжительные раздумья.  
В холл постепенно выходят ученики, гудят возбуждённые, довольные или огорчённые голоса. В автобусе безумно жарко и душно, Сметанин хвастается своими подвигами списывания, Аня журит его за это. Кто-то смеётся, Андреев сосредоточенно жуёт сникерс. Глеб молча смотрит на часы на Юрином запястье.  
Глеб голову готов отдать на отсечение: не поедет он больше ни на один экзамен! Только вечером перед историей у библиотеки его поджидает Юра, и они, вежливо распрощавшись со Светой, долго гуляют в роще. Несколько раз Юра целует Глеба, когда буйно зеленеющие ветки надёжно закрывают их от всех, кто в это время может прогуливаться по лесу. Глебу это нравится.   
Жарко, он в футболке, спина немного потеет. Юра в рубашке с коротким рукавом. Глеб думает, что ему нравятся Юрины руки: длинные пальцы, крупные ладони, чётко обозначенные мышцы, светлые волоски и пара родинок. Невдалеке щебечет птица, слышны голоса: кричат мальчишки, пиная мяч на площадке в центре рощи. Прежде чем попрощаться, Юра желает Глебу удачи на завтрашнем экзамене. Глеб решает, что ещё один он вытерпит, но не больше уж точно.  
Перед литературой Юра заходит в библиотеку. Глеб в это время, устроившись в кресле, читает первого «Гарри Поттера». Удивительно, но до этого Глеб брал эту книгу в руки, только если её надо было поставить на место или отнести посетителю. Юра о чём-то говорит со Светой, берёт почитать какой-то детектив, Глеб краем глаза следит за ним. Когда Юра уже скрывается в проходной комнате с нарисованной рощей на стене и выходит в маленькое помещение-прихожую, Глеб срывается с места, небрежно бросая книгу на журнальный столик, и нагоняет его. В неверном свете мигающей лампочки Юра его целует тихо-тихо и коротко, чтобы бабушка не догадалась, чем они тут занимаются. Потом он говорит, что завтра Глеб должен постараться: русский с математикой сдал на замечательные баллы, надо продолжать в том же духе, ещё чуть-чуть — и всё.  
Глеб думает, что Джоан Роулинг ничего не смыслит в магии. Волшебные палочки, мантии, зелья, единороги, заклятья.  _Всего-то?_    
Бешено колотящееся сердце. Слова, отдающиеся эхом в голове. Вечное непонимание, что же там, в Юриной голове. И желание узнать это во что бы то ни стало.  _Это ли не магия? Или подобное зовётся иначе?_  
Глеб не может пропустить экзамен.  
Выпускной всего через три дня. Глеб бы и его проигнорировал так же, как пренебрёг последним звонком, но бабушка и Юра настаивают, чтобы он сходил, да и аттестат он сам не отказался бы получить. Только для этого нужно пережить минуты ада в кресле в актовом зале и несколько шагов — на эшафот — к парте, где лежат аттестаты и альбомы с фотографиями — Глебова среди них нет, он отказался фотографироваться и деньги на него не сдавал, — а рядом стоит директриса.  
Бабушка машет ему, когда Глеб идёт к своему месту. Юрий Фёдорович — в строгом костюме — сидит аккурат за ним, ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу. С одной стороны от Глеба — Сметанин, непривычно официально одетый, с волосами, по-щегольски уложенными лаком, нервно мнущий идеально выглаженные брюки. Нелепый. С другой — Аня, неожиданно яркая, в синем платье в пол, с высокой причёской. На шее поблёскивает серебристый кулон. Глеб не сводит с него взгляда: вокруг слишком ярко, и от нервов он просто таращится в одну точку, хотя перед глазами уже плывёт, и он ровным счётом ничего не видит.  
— Ты куда это пялишься? — одёргивает его Сметанин и шипит: — На сиськи её, что ли?!  
— Нет. На цепочку. Подвеску, — отвечает Глеб и моргает, прогоняя оцепенение.  
— Так и быть, поверю тебе. — Сметанин на него косится. — Не вздумай на неё заглядываться.  
— Ладно, буду смотреть в другую сторону. — Глеб пожимает плечами.  
Он в новом костюме — бабушка ещё в сентябре вытащила его в магазин за такой, по её мнению, важной покупкой. Глеб тогда сопротивлялся, как мог. Ей с трудом удалось его уговорить.  
Когда звучит его фамилия, Глеб еле заставляет себя подняться: если бы не шёпот Юрия Фёдоровича сзади: «Иди», он бы точно не сдвинулся с места. Глеб неуклюже движется мимо разодетых, пахнущих косметикой и парфюмерией уже, считай, бывших одноклассников, идёт на подкашивающих ногах к директрисе через отлично просматривающийся почти с любого места в зале пятачок перед сценой. Хорошо, что парта стоит внизу и не надо подниматься на помост. Глеб не слышит, как Алина Андреевна говорит о его высоких баллах, прилежном поведении и больших надеждах, которые она на него возлагает. Она вручает ему аттестат. Пожимает руку. Спасибо хоть не целует в щёку.  
Глеб немного расслабляется после этого, растекается по своему креслу, пытается расслышать через музыку, песни и речи учителей дыхание Юрия Фёдоровича позади.  
Позже его поздравляет бабушка. Рядом возникает Аня, обнимает, Глеб неловко разводит руки в стороны. Аня говорит, чтобы он ей звонил, если вдруг захочет встретиться или просто поболтать, сама обещает заходить в библиотеку — «Ты же там, как и раньше, будешь сидеть днями напролёт?» — и сетует на то, что в ресторан Глеб с ними не едет.  
— Да, нехорошо отрываться от коллектива, — говорит Сметанин, вопреки своим словам, чрезвычайно довольный.  
— Ой, я говорила Глебу: «Поезжай», но он ни в какую. Так и не переубедила. — Света качает головой, но тут же снова расплывается в улыбке: — Поздравляю с медалью, Анечка!  
Аня благодарит, напоследок Сметанин жмёт Глебу руку и почему-то просит пожелать ему удачи.  
— Удачи? — непонимающе смотря на Ваську, неуверенно желает он.  
— Спасибо, чувак. — Сметанин машет рукой и кидается догонять уже вышедшую на улицу Аню.  
На школьном дворе плывёт — кажется, его можно увидеть, но вечерние сумерки мешают — запах жасмина. Глеб вдыхает воздух полной грудью вместе с темнотой, голосами и звёздами с неба.  
— Ну что, чувствуешь себя взрослым? — спрашивает бабушка.  
Глеб переводит на неё взгляд: она в своём праздничном тёмно-зелёном костюме, волосы завиты и уложены. Рядом на грани видимости, как сливающийся в пятно непонятного цвета фон, мельтешат бывшие одноклассники.  
— Нет, — отвечает он.  
— Неудивительно. Потом поймёшь, что многое поменяется.  
— Я и так знаю это, — говорит Глеб и добавляет после небольшой паузы: — Но не чувствую.  
Света смотрит на стайку девчонок, фотографирующихся на фоне цветущего куста жасмина. Полыхает, ослепляя, вспышка.  
— Всё же жаль, что ты с ними не поедешь. Было не так уж и плохо. А вы долго учились вместе.  
— Да, долго, — не спорит Глеб. — Но мне слишком часто не нравилось. И не хочу я есть и пить с ними в ресторане... Мне хочется другое. — Глеб молчит, потом просит: — Можно я ночью в библиотеке посижу?  
— То есть как? — недоумевает бабушка.  
— Ну просто. Побуду там, почитаю, к примеру. Поброжу.  
Бывшие школьники постепенно подтягиваются к автобусу, стоящему у ворот. Смеются и болтают. Родители снимают детей на камеры.  
— Ну почему бы и нет… Если тебе хочется, — решается Света. — Ключ у тебя есть. Только я тебе еду какую-нибудь дам, ладно?  
Глеб кивает.  
У автобуса с кем-то спорит Сметанин. Аня машет Глебу.  _Хорошо, что всё в жизни кончается. Главное, чтобы то, что раздражает и нервирует, подходило к концу быстро, а любимое и желаемое, наоборот, не завершалось как можно дольше._  
В библиотеке Глеб включает свет, мигают люминесцентные лампы, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли загораться. За окнами ничего не видно: стёкла будто чёрные листы. Глеб кладёт пакет с пирожками, взятыми из дома, на стол.   
Стоит, не шевелясь, почти не дыша.  
Поразительно тихо — гораздо тише, чем обычно днём. Только слегка жужжат лампы. А ещё непривычно. Глеб немного волнуется. Он садится в кресло и разглядывает книги — каждую он знает на ощупь.   
В дверь тихо стучат: сколько прошло? — десять минут? полчаса? вечность? На крыльце Юра уже не в костюме, а в джинсах и футболке. Глеб тоже снял свой — «Давай, снимай, Глеб, я повешу, а то вдруг запачкаешь!» — и переоделся в повседневную одежду. Праздник кончился.  
— А я уж думал, Света тебя дома оставила, — говорит Юра, смотря, как Глеб закрывает дверь на ключ изнутри.  
— Нет.  
— Не спрашивала, один ты или с кем-то?  
— Нет.  
— Ну и отлично. Если что, сказал бы, что со мной, — она не была бы против. Моё благотворное влияние, то-сё.  
Входя в зал, Юра мимоходом выключает свет так естественно, будто делает это постоянно, каждый вечер приходя в библиотеку. Глеб не возражает: он не сомневался, что Юра сделает это. Чёрные листы-стёкла теперь просвечивают стволы деревья и огни вдалеке.  
— Я тут плед захватил, — говорит Юра и идёт вглубь библиотеки — в сосредоточие стеллажей за кафедрой. — И вино. Ты пил когда-нибудь алкоголь?  
— Нет. — Глеб легко шагает рядом.  
— Значит, самое время попробовать.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Да ты пережил сегодняшнее мероприятие! Попробовать новый напиток, по сравнению с этим, малость.  
— Так и быть, — нехотя соглашается Глеб. Он знает, что Юра очень упрямый и, как никто другой, умеет его уговаривать.  
Юра посмеивается. Они садятся на плед у стоящего у стены стеллажа с историческими романами, прижавшись к нему спинами и вытянув ноги вдоль двух других стеллажей по бокам. Пахнет книгами и пылью. Юра с хлопком открывает полузаткнутую пробкой бутылку.  
— Хорошо, что я всё-таки не поехал с выпускниками. Меня раньше зазывали, но я отказывался, потому что вёл у вас всего ничего. Какой кайф напиваться с людьми, которые тебе никто?  
— Не знаю. — Глеб по-прежнему немного волнуется, хотя не может понять, из-за чего: библиотеку он обожает, а с Юрой ему обычно комфортно.  
— Так что вышло всё как нельзя лучше.  
Юра разливает вино в пластиковые стаканы.  
— Не солидно — ну и ладно, — улыбается он и даёт Глебу один из них, сжав пальцами и едва не разлив на плед.  
Вино в полумраке кажется чёрным. Глеб с опаской его нюхает.  
— За тебя. — Юра прикладывает боком свой стакан к его.  
Глеб делает маленький глоток. Вино кисло-сладкое.  _Странное._    
— В библиотеке так необычно ночью. — Юра попивает вино, оглядываясь. Глаза привыкают к темноте, очертания стеллажей становятся яснее, просветы окон — ярче.  
— Согласен. Мне до этого быть здесь ночью тоже не доводилось. — Глеб осторожно делает ещё один маленький глоток.  
— А что ты будешь делать дальше? У меня нет желания испортить тебе настроение, так что не хочешь — не отвечай. Пойдёшь в институт?  
Глеб молчит с минуту, будто не знает ответ. Но на самом деле он уже думал об этом. Не раз, хотя хотел бы ни разу.  
— Да, — отвечает он и опять глотает вино. Стакан проминается под его пальцами, он тоже непривычный, почти настолько же, насколько напиток. — Придётся.  
— Куда пойдёшь?  
— Не знаю, время на раздумья вроде ещё есть. И выбор кое-какой, судя по тому, что я сдал и на какие баллы.  
— И кем ты хочешь быть, если честно?  
— Библиотекарем.  
— Неудивительно… А ты знаешь, что библиотекарь считается на сто процентов женской профессией.  
— Терпеть не могу статистику, — кривится Глеб.  
— И я, чушь всё это. Главное — по возможности делать то, что доставляет удовольствие. — Юра наливает себе ещё вина. — Хочешь сказать тост?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну просто… Это что-то вроде пожеланий. Приятных.  
— Как желания на Новый год?  
— Почти. Только тосты озвучивают, и их может быть много. И это вроде не совсем желания. Пьют за то, чтобы что-то было.  
— За… — Глеб задумывается. — За то, чтобы мы так сидели. Не раз. И не только здесь. Но лучше без вина.  
Глеб неуверенно прикладывает свой почти полный стакан к Юриному. Ему тепло. Юра на него смотрит.  _А он думает о том, что скрывается у Глеба внутри?_  
Глеб откусывает кусок ногтя и задаёт этот вопрос.   
— Постоянно, — признаётся Юра. — Ты, знаешь ли, очень интересный и неординарный субъект. Проще говоря, хрен разберёт, что у тебя в голове творится.  
— Это хорошо?  
— Мне нравится.  
Бутылка пустеет быстро. Глеб допивает только тот, первый стакан. Юра не пьян, нет. Он вообще от вина почти не пьянеет. Только вставать не рискнёт ещё какое-то время. Но скоро и эта лёгкая, почти неуловимая муть от коварного вина испарится.  
— Глеб, — говорит он. — Иди сюда, — разводит руки в стороны, чуть расставляет ноги.  
Глеб на него непонимающе смотрит.   
— Сядь сюда. Пожалуйста.  
Пожалуйста — весомый аргумент. Особенно если сказано звенящим Юриным голосом.  
Глеб молча усаживается, прижимается своей спиной к груди Юры, позволяет себя обнять, скрестив руки на животе, поставив подбородок на плечо. И Глебу хорошо. В объятиях ему комфортно. Это же Юрины руки. Его тело. Он весь  _свой_.   
— Так странно, — шепчет Юра. — Вокруг нас столько книг. Представь, сколько знаний прошедших веков. Представь, сколько людей, отпечатков их личностей и их мыслей. Безумно, невозможно много. И это только малая часть: что-то не доходит до библиотек, что-то бывает только в крупнейших, а что-то — и такого очень много — не переведено на русский язык. Здесь только малая часть — а так много…  
Глеб трётся щекой о Юрину щёку, тихо говорит в ответ:  
— А представляешь, сколько персонажей? Чрезвычайно разных. А сколько сюжетов?..  
— Да-а-а, — тянет Юра. — Это завораживает.  
Они молчат. В воздухе пыль и их размеренное дыхание, лёгкий запах вина и времени.  
— Я тебе, кстати, рассказы свои принёс, — вспоминает Юра. — Почитаешь, да? Если, конечно, хочешь… Только лучше, когда меня не будет рядом, а то мне будет очень неловко находиться рядом, пока ты читаешь.  
— Разумеется, прочитаю. Возьму домой завтра.  
Юра кивает, вжав чуть сильнее подбородок в Глебово плечо.  
И в этот момент — он в объятиях Юры, они в объятьях библиотеки — Глебу кажется, он знает, что у Юры внутри, знает его лучше, чем самого себя, он понятнее, чем тридцать три буквы русского алфавита. А ещё Глеб видит, что есть что-то не только внутри него самого и внутри Юры, есть что-то общее, внутри их обоих — оно большое и прекрасное, чудовищно нежное и полыхающее, всеобъемлющее. И оно —  _навсегда_.   
Это откровение длится всего мгновение. Глеб поражённо распахивает глаза, но тут же о нём забывает. Остаётся лишь умиротворение. Глеб слегка касается пальцами Юриных рук, гладит.  
Юра целует его в волосы. Он думает, как ценно, что в его руках Глеб, что он, хоть не любит прикосновения, не против этих объятий. И Глеб по-настоящему  _его_. И кого-то другого Юре не надо. И никогда не понадобится. А всё остальное — ерунда.  
Он думает, что совсем недавно расстройства аутического спектра не диагностировали. Но считается, они тем не менее были, более того, у многих людей, в том числе у видных деятелей науки и искусства — тех, кого современники считали со странностями и не от мира сего.  
Юра думает, что, по сравнению с Глебом, все проигрывают — в знаниях, в искренности, в умении делать его, Юру, счастливым настолько, что непременно хочется воздать ему в ответ сторицей. И Глеб ничуть не болен. А если он действительно  _ненормальный_ , то весь остальной мир вообще при смерти.  
Глеб — это откровение свыше.  
Юра обнимает его крепче.  
На полках спят книги. 


End file.
